Seizing Dreams
by andromeda90
Summary: He could see the blood. He could see his life slipping away. He couldn't bear it. He knew the other was waiting for him, but could he follow through? Or will in the end, everything be too late? Caspian/PEter slash! COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Here Without You

Alright, I'm writing this…I have no idea why…I guess it's a reprieve…escaping life and such…anyways, I am not that good at pointing characterization down…..so sorry about that….  
Also, this is movieverse, of course, cause I read the books a long time ago….  
This is slash! Caspian/Peter!  
This story is inspired by songs….every chapter….is mostly written with most of it inspired by a song….shrug….I love music….  
………………………..

Title: Seizing Dreams  
Summary: He misses her. He misses Narnia. They try to move on, not realizing they are missing each other. Will they be given another chance or are they destined for tragedy?

* * *

Here without you- 3 doors down

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

* * *

**Prologue-Here without you**  
……………………………………….

A clamorous bang ran through the sky. The pit patter of the heaven's tears could be heard through out the castle. The sky remained a dark gray, mourning the loss of the kings and queens.  
It seemed even after so long, they still held a special place in the hearts of everyone. Narnia itself, cried.

He sighed, looking down at all the parchments in front of him. They weren't new to him; after all, he had been studying for this, but even so. It was different to study and being faced with the real thing. It wasn't the same, things were never the same.

He blew some hair away from his hair, in mild annoyance, pausing in mid sentence. He placed the quill down and frowned, noticing just how much reading he had left. Things were still being organized. After all, it isn't easy to bring peace and stability to a kingdom, which had been full of lies and treachery.  
He pushed back against the desk and stood up, walking over to the window.  
He watched the soldiers making their rounds. However, not only soldiers, but dwarfs and some centaurs as well.  
I  
t hadn't been too long ago, that he believed them all to be just legends. Thus, it still surprised him sometimes, seeing them around. There was tension, between the Narnians and the Telemarians, but it was something he knew would take time to change.

He leaned his head on the glass pane, watching the rain slid down the glass. His eyes slowly looked up to the grayed clouds.

He took a deep breath, because no matter how long it had been, he could still remember her, and the feel of her lips against his.

It had been a year, a year since he'd seen her walk away from him. He could still recall her slate color eyes, how they saddened and glistened with tears. He could recall clearly, how her hair fell behind her, flowing like a velvet curtain. She was beautiful, and she would always remain that way, he was sure.

He knew that many, today, would go to that tree and pay their respects. After all, it seemed the right thing to do in their anniversary of the departure. He couldn't bear to go, to see the place where he saw her last.  
Maybe, that was the reason why he couldn't think straight. He knew there were so many things to do and he knew that he had to focus.

He couldn't, not when she haunted him so. He wondered if she was missing him, as much as he was missing her.  
He wished, she would return. He wished every thing could be peaceful. He wished he knew what to do.  
He wasn't sure what to do, how to feel.

Only the memory of her, kept him stable. Thunder rang once again, lighting his face. The candle suddenly went out, leaving him with the gloomy light from outside.

He closed his eyes, listening to the rain and joining in the mourning.  
………………….

He looked down at the finished parchments and left them there, knowing that they would be looked over by the others, to make sure they were done correctly. So far, he hadn't done a bad job, but he still had so much to learn and to better.  
He yawned and made his way out of the office, candle held in his right hand. He turned the candle off and placed it on a near by table. He walked out and nodded to the soldiers guarding the entrance. He didn't mind the rain, he actually relished in it. It hid his tears.

...,...

Finally, he stopped in front of the tree. It had grown and bloomed beautifully. It was spectacular, but they didn't get a lot of sun lately. Only a few days here and there, could the beauty of the tree really be seen.  
He knew he was the king and he should move on and stop his depression. He couldn't, not when his heart called out for her. He walked up the stairs and touched the tree, leaning his whole body against it.  
Tears slid down his cheeks, silently. It wouldn't be good for his people to see him breaking down.  
"Susan." He muttered, just standing there. He took a step back, knowing he needed to go back inside.

,...,

The rest of the evening passed slowly. Everything was so dark; he couldn't even tell when the night started. There were no stars and no moon. It was so dark, it hurt him.  
Narnia needed light, and so did he.  
He was dry and warm, now. He sighed and walked over to his bed. Tomorrow would be another day, wouldn't it?  
He fell into a deep slumber.  
He dreamt of baby blue eyes, rose colored cheeks, and caramel colored hair.

* * *

To be Continued

Well, there it is…the first part…I have more written….I just hope this turns out alright...why am I even doing this when I have other things to write? No idea, but review and tell me what you think, please? It will help me and encourage me to get this up faster! Luv ya!


	2. Ch 1: Unwell

Well, we all know that Peter and Susan can't go back….why….shrug, whatever you want to really interpret it as….but there are so many possibilities and so many chances….  
I figured since Lucy is always the crazy one who sees things….this time, Peter is our main character….seeing things……makes sense, since he has to grow up and deal….  
Unwell, my song at times, helped me along in this chapter! Enjoy!

Summary: He is missing her. He is missing Narnia. They want to move on, but they don't realize they are missing each other. Will they get a second chance or are they destined for tragedy?

Unwell- Matchbox 20

All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me

Chapter 1: Unwell

There was darkness. Everywhere.  
There was a light….far away, but it was his only hope. However, no matter how much he ran, he didn't get any closer to the light. He cried out, but his voice just resounded back. There was no one. He was all alone. Why? He ran and ran, trying to escape.  
Suddenly there was a roar and there was light. He could see a garden, with flowers and trees of all kind. He gasped, feeling the happiness and the warmth.

* * *

He bolted up from his bed, feeling a sudden tingling on his skin. He looked down at his hands and frowned.  
The sounds of the cars passing by could be heard. The moon shone down, into his bed. He couldn't believe he was still having those dreams. It had been a few months since they had gotten back.  
It made living in his world a lot harder. There was this empty feeling inside of him, that only the last part of those dreams could take away.

It still hurt, to think he couldn't go back. However, he had to learn to live and go on with his life. Narnia was gone for him.  
A noise caused him to jump. He looked towards the window and hesitated. He heard it again. He slowly stood up and took a precarious step forward. He looked towards the door, before slowly moving over to the window. At first, he couldn't see anything.

After a few minutes, he saw it. There was a lion there.  
He gasped and took a step back. After a few seconds of regaining his courage, he looked back out the window. There it was, still.

The lion just looked at him, and he had to be dreaming or hallucinating.  
If he was true to himself, this wasn't the first time he was seeing him. Sometimes, out in the train, he saw him. Even while just walking, he saw him. No one else did, or at least, that he knew off. Did Susan see him?

He stepped back, moving some of his light-brown hair away from his face. He shook his head and went back to bed. It was too late or early, for that.  
He was still missing Narnia, that was it.

* * *

There was nothing, but darkness. Darkness, always darkness. He whirled around, trying to find some light. He couldn't even see his own hands. Suddenly, though, there was a voice. He couldn't make out what it was saying, but it sounded familiar.

In the distance, a light began to become bigger and bigger. He began running towards it, needing to get out of the darkness.

Slowly but surely, the light got closer. He could see someone, standing there. He couldn't make out who it was, the light was too bright.

But there was someone, someone important. He could feel his heart begin to speed up. He tried calling out but no sound came out. The person opened his….yes…it was a guy….he opened his arms, enveloping him in them.  
Peter gasped and woke up, feeling a warmth fill his heart.

* * *

"Peter!"  
He looked up and grinned as Lucy ran towards him. He opened his arms and Lucy threw herself into them.

"Hey, how was the play?" He asked, smiling as Susan caught up to them in a leisurely pace. She grinned, glowing with happiness. Lucy had accompanied Susan in her date, as a chaperone.

"It was great!" Lucy went on to describe it. Edmund walked into the room and sat on Peter's bed, listening to the girls' tell of their night.

Peter grinned when suddenly he heard something. He quickly stood and whirled over to the window. Not now, Peter thought. He couldn't see anything or hear anything or his siblings would find out. But there was the sound again, and that pull towards the window.  
Peter slowly walked over, afraid of seeing the lion. Before he would be static, but now, that he knew there was no going back, it pained him. The room went silent.

Peter looked out and saw it, there, staring back at him. Why?!

"Peter?" Susan frowned and stood next to him, looking out at the window as well. Peter held his breath but Susan didn't see anything. This confused Peter, maybe he was going crazy.  


"I'm fine, I just got this weird feeling, that is all." Peter shook his head, before smiling at Susan. Susan looked at him suspiciously, before sighing and turning back. Peter shot one last glace outside, before taking a seat back on his chair.

* * *

Peter stuffed his hands into the coat's pockets. He smiled and followed behind his siblings. Lucy and Edmund were arguing about the movie they had just finished watching. Susan walked next to him, adding comments here and there. He was happy just listening and watching them.

Until it happened again. He looked over into some trees, getting this feeling of being watched. He then saw it, a flash of gold. He froze. He looked towards the trees and he couldn't help it. He had to know, had to put a stop to all of this. He turned and started his way over to the trees.

"Peter?!" He heard them call out to him. He had to stop the visions and the dreams.  
"Where are you going?" Susan scoffed, catching up to him.

"Yeah, the grass is wet!" Edmund scowled, looking down at the wet grass staining his pants and shoes. Lucy just looked at Peter, worriedly.  
"I saw something." Peter muttered, pushing through branches and moving through the trees.

"Peter! We can't go back to Narnia! You have to get that through your head!" Susan sighed. Peter grunted, beginning to run when he saw something golden flash between the trees. Suddenly, when he felt that he had finally caught up, he found himself falling down.

"Ah!" He screamed out, trying to hold on to something. Susan quickly grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. Edmund and Lucy tried to help, but there was something pulling Peter down. Suddenly, the ground crumbled and all four fell down.

"Peter!" Lucy cried out, holding tightly to Peter's arm. Susan was still holding tightly to Peter's hand. Peter held tightly to Edmund's arm.  
They were suddenly surrounded by darkness and they knew nothing more.

To be Continued  
………………………….

How was that? Like you all didn't see that one coming, after all, how else were they suppose to get together….and yes, I thought of the other way…..but…..this way just seemed to work…I don't know….review, please! Ne? luv ya'll!


	3. Ch 2: Do This Anymore

Hey, I have some chapters up….meaning all done…but I really suck at editing…sigh…  
I am sorry, I apologize in advance if this story hits a snag….I am, not quite myself at the moment…. I will try for the few of you who read this….and review…and even those who don't because I understand that sometimes it isn't in you….  
I will try to keep writing this story and Royal Feelings…..i do hope you all are doing a lot better than I am…..hopefully not worst, and if you are, I am sorry….

This chapter….it is kind of hard…..but I figured Peter is rather rash and stubborn at times….he can be rather hot headed….and they are teenagers! They have to be moody! so I figure this goes…..and come on, Peter looks so weak and fragile…doesn't he? Looks sexy but like a porcelain doll! Anyways, on to the story!  
…………………….

Do this Anymore- Nickelback  
Left on an eastbound train, gone first thing this morning  
Why's what's best for you, always the worst thing for me

When am I gonna learn? Why? Cause I'm tired of hating  
When will it be your turn? Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting

No I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
Well no I don't find faith in your forced feelings  
Not fooled by your misleadings  
Won't buy this line your selling  
Tired of this lie your telling  
I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore  
I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore

* * *

Chapter 2- Do This Anymore

* * *

Light shined down, through the gaps of the trees. Branches swayed with the soft breeze and the smell of rain still lingered in the air.  
Baby blue eyes began to open, squinting up into the trees. There was a soft light, shining through, not enough to hurt his eyes but enough to look around.  
He sat up, clothes all muddy and half sticking to his body. He sighed in relief when he saw his brother and sisters right next to him.

"Su, Lucy, Ed!" Peter quickly shook them. Susan groaned, eyes fluttering for a few seconds before opening fully. She sat up and looked around, holding her head. Edmund moaned and sat up, rubbing his back. Lucy was already standing up, looking around, and grinning.  
"We are back!" She cried out happily, turning to look at them. Peter stood up, slowly, a small frown on his face.

"We can't be, Lu. Susan and I aren't allowed back, remember?" Peter helped Susan up, while Edmund stood up by himself. Lucy's face immediately fell, before it was filled with confusion.  
"Then, where are we?" Lucy asked, looked a bit fearfully at her surrounding.  
If they weren't in Narnia, then where were they?

"It feels like Narnia." Edmund muttered. It did, they realized. They felt whole again and they felt the magic in their skin.  
Peter was suddenly angry, because Aslan had said that he wouldn't be coming back. Aslan had lied! Peter's hands were balled into fists and he was shaking.

"Peter?" Lucy turned and placed a hand on Peter's arm.  
"He lied." Peter muttered under his breath. Susan sighed and closed her eyes, face turning away. She felt tears prickling her eyes, because she was moving on back home. Now they were back in Narnia. She had tried her best to live her life, because Aslan had said she wasn't coming back. Now this?

"HE LIED!!" Peter cried out; face a bright red from his anger.  
"Maybe, something went wrong that he didn't see." Lucy said, squeezing Peter's arm. Peter shook his head and took deep breaths.

"No, I hate being played with. We can't be just called whenever something awful happens." Peter fell down to his knees, taking deep breaths. Susan and Edmund quickly noticed Peter's predicament and rushed to his side.

"Breath, Peter. Just breath, we'll figure out what is going." Susan rubbed Peter's back. Peter nodded and began to relax, began to get his bearings back.

Edmund frowned and looked around. Peter was right, they had just recently returned home. If they were still needed, why had they been sent home so early…..or was it that it was already hundreds of years passed? Edmund looked back at Peter and relaxed, noticing that Peter had regained his color and was breathing normally again.  
It sometimes happened, that Peter would get asthma attacks. He didn't get them a lot, actually. Only in some rare occasions, that they even forgot that Peter had trouble with his lungs.

"Alright, I say we start walking. Maybe we'll find someone that can tell us what is going on and where we are." Peter smiled and stood up.  
There was nothing else they could do, so they began to walk.

* * *

They had no weapons, so they had to be careful. They didn't know how much time had passed this time, so they had to be careful. There could be another war already.

Peter kept his eyes open, always looking around, cautions of everything. Edmund also looked around, listening to every sound made. Lucy and Susan were kept in the middle as they walked.  
A sudden rustling made them stop. They quickly crowded close together, back to back, watching with hands up, ready for anything.

Suddenly, from out the bushes came out a cute little mouse. They still didn't move, because last time they thought the creatures were all friendly, but they had been wrong.  
The mouse looked at them, before grinning and calling out for the rest of his company. Suddenly they noticed a familiar mouse with sword and hat.

"Oh!" Lucy cried out, quickly running over to the mouse, Reepicheep, and bending down to look eye level with him.  
"Your majesties!" he quickly took off his hat and bowed down.  
"What are the four of you doing here? In the middle of the forest?!" he cried out, putting his hat back on, tail swaying behind him. The four grinned and relaxed, feeling better now that they had armed company.

"We just appeared here. Where are we?" Susan asked, looking around her in confusion.  
"Yes and how long has it been since we left?" Peter asked, wanting to know just what sort of changes to expect.  
"What has being going since we left?" Edmund asked, unsure of what to expect this time around.

"Come, we shall speak once you've had something to eat."  
The gladly followed their friend.  
"Well, at least it hasn't been that long. We are still known." Lucy muttered. The other three nodded.  
They didn't have to walk long. They stopped at a small clearing, where there were some fruits and lots of cheese.

"Help yourself, your majesties." The mice bowed and ushered them to the food. Peter took up an apple, so did Susan while Lucy and Edmund decided to try some of the cheese.  
"Now, it has been a year and about a week since you four have left." Reepicheep explained, sitting down in front of them.

"Last week made one year since your departure. It had been raining for a week, until today. It has been the first time we've seen the sun in a while." The mouse went on, looking up at and enjoying the soft warmth and light. The Pevensies frowned and looked at each other. One year? That wasn't that long. However, why were they there?

"What has been going on? Are there problems?" Peter asked, because that is the only reason he could think of as to why he and Susan were there.  
"Well, things are still being fixed. King Caspian is still fixing and patching things up. It has been a hard year for him." Reepicheep sighed, remembering seeing the King really tired the last time he saw him. Peter, Lucy, and Edmund looked at Susan, for they remembered Susan's crush of Caspian. Susan didn't frown and didn't look pained. She was just nodding. She noticed them looking and raised an eyebrow. They quickly looked away.

"Well, I guess we should go and see him." Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know why, but he really didn't want to see Caspian. For some reason, it made him apprehensive at having to interact with KING Caspian. Peter stood up and looked at his sisters and brother.

"There is a reason why we are here. We can learn what it is by talking to Caspian." Peter shrugged. Susan frowned, but stood up. Peter was right, there was a reason as to why they were there. There was always a reason, she learned that. It wasn't every day that someone forbidden to come back, ends up coming back.

Edmund and Lucy stood up and looked at the older siblings. They both knew that they had taken it pretty hard, not being able to come back. They had tried to hide it and be strong, but Edmund and Lucy knew them. It had hurt them and suddenly being back, it really confused and hurt them even more.  


"Maybe, this time round, it is a present, a vacation?" Lucy piped up, as they began their journey to the castle. Peter sighed and shook his head.

"I guess that could be a possibility…..but I don't think so." Peter looked at Susan, who smiled sadly at him.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, not saying a word.

Lucy worried about her big brother and big sister. She wanted them happy. However, she couldn't help but feeling giddy at the fact that they were back, and Peter and Susan were with them.

Edmund trudged along, wondering if this time, he would loose any of his loved ones. Every time they came to Narnia, there were always fights. He looked at Peter and Susan, praying that things didn't get any worst. He knew that they were already going through pain and many emotions.

Susan mulled over her feelings. She had been adjusting fine, until this happened. That and she was going to see Caspian, who she thought she would never see again. However, her heart didn't flutter at the thought, not like it used to. She had really started to like the boy back home. Home? Where was home, now? She was confused.

Peter was angry, hurt, sad, and happy. He had wanted to come back to Narnia and now he was back. He shouldn't be back, though, according to Aslan. According to their friend, no one had called them. So why were they there? That and how would Caspian feel about them being there. He really didn't want to deal with Caspian, something about him made him nervous, made him feel out of sorts. It must be because he was now King Caspian….why else?

Up ahead, they all saw the castle.  
"We are here." Lucy muttered, finally looking at the castle without have to worry about being attacked. It was very beautiful.  
"Come on."

* * *

To Be Continued

I feel their pain, life is a bunch of bull….the song was what I figure I would feel…..sorry, negative feelings are over taking this….umm…..I really hope this came out alright….please review….just say needs work, or nice, or update! Something…it'll keep me hanging on for a bit more….I love you all!


	4. Ch 3: Breath

I still hate my life, and I don't know how long it'll be before I do and go back to being happy…hoping soon….

Alright, wow, I didn't think people would actually like this…..it makes me nervous to continue, because I do not want to mess the story up…..but, thank you all for reading and reviewing!  
I hope you all continue to like this!

This doesn't have a lot of Casper…..but it will come….it will….

The song, well, don't you all think it sort of goes? That winter part….anyways, I am not a Susan fan, to tell you all the truth, but she is a sister and I am a sister and I have a sister and so, she is favored because of that…and I'm a sucker for happy family moments. Anyways! Enjoy!  
………………………

Breath(4 Am)- Anna Nalick

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

………………………………….  
Chapter 3- Breath (4 AM)

* * *

People stopped to stare as they walked by.

They felt a bit uncomfortable; after all, people usually saw them with nice garments. They were wearing their school uniforms, which were now muddy. It was not fitting for royalty, but they weren't really Kings and Queens anymore, were they?

Peter sighed, but he noticed that more and more people had stopped to stare and were following behind them. He mustered up a big smile. He noticed his siblings doing the same thing. The soldiers saluted them as they passed by; it was a bit gratifying to tell the truth. He missed that respect and adoration. It wasn't right, but it made him feel good. However, it wasn't going to last, it never did.

They walked into the castle, looking at the portraits hanging in the main hall. Lucy grabbed his hand and Susan grabbed unto his other hand. Edmund walked right next to Lucy, as close as he could. Caspian was their friend, kind of, but he was King Caspian now, and it had been a year. Things weren't the same anymore.

The doors opened and they were announced to those inside. Peter squeezed his sisters' hands and smiled encouragingly at Edmund. They hadn't said anything, because there was nothing to be said. The doors opened up wider, allowing them room to go in.

The four walked in, heads raised high, shoulders squared. They had been Kings and Queens of Narnia, and so they held themselves as such.

They stopped at the center and looked around the room, standing in awe at the beauty. It looked different then the last time they had been there. Finally, they looked at Caspian who was standing right in front of the throne, in shock.  
His eyes were wide and he couldn't believe they were there……it was not possible…not probable…..

"Your Majesty." The four kneeled down, showing their respect to the new king. He had earned it.  
Caspian watched them.

Susan, his dear Susan was still breath taking. Her slate eyes held the same gentleness. He couldn't believe she was there, in front of him.

Lucy, she was still innocent and full of light. Her dark green eyes sparkled with youth and faith. The world seemed brighter by just her being there.

Edmund, face completely serious but his eyes held that happy twinkle. His face still held a childishness look, yet his eyes spoke of years beyond him. He radiated with wisdom.

Peter, his baby blue eyes were clear and glossy and they held respect for him. Suddenly, the room felt smaller just by his mere presence. It seemed as if every thing would suddenly fall into its right place.

Caspian walked over, still feeling as if he were dreaming.  
"Don't, I should be the one kneeling." Caspian stood right in front of them, unable to keep from grinning.

The four stood up and looked at Caspian. What did one say? The only who seemed to have been really close to him was Susan, she did kiss him.

Susan smiled and hugged him. Caspian immediately relaxed and held her close. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. He never thought he would get to see her, or feel her in his arms. Susan pulled away and looked at Caspian.  
She had been afraid that she would suddenly revert back to her crush, but she hadn't. She looked at Caspian and only felt friendship for him. She cared for him, but it wasn't the same.

"I thought I would never get to see you again." Caspian muttered, reaching over to place a hand on Susan's cheek. Susan smiled softly and placed her hand on Caspian's arm. She squeezed it, before pushing it away.  
The others just watched them interact, curious.

Peter felt something in his heart, but he pushed it away, after all, he had the right to worry about his sister.

"Why! Your majesties!" Lucy turned around and saw her friend, Trumpkin.

"Hey! Trumpkin!" Lucy grinned and rushed over to her friend. She laughed happy.

Edmund and Peter chuckled at the Trumpkin's flushed face. Susan turned and looked at her laughing sister. She was glad that she got to see Lucy happy again. Even if this trip was really her last, at least she could spend a few days with her family, enjoying Narnia one last time, together.

Caspian looked at Susan and felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful, smiling gently at her sister. He found himself falling for her once again. He then noticed what they were wearing and quickly felt awful for not being a better King.

"You four need to freshen up. I shall show you to your rooms." Caspian smiled, motioning for them to follow him. Susan walked right next to him, in silence. She noticed him sneaking glances at her, but did not say anything. She noticed the way that he looked at her, and realized that he still felt something for her. She would have to talk to him soon, but not now.

Peter, Lucy and Edmund just shared a look as they watched Caspian have eyes for only their sister. They knew their sister and they could tell that she had gotten over Caspian, now it was his turn to get over Susan. They shared another look, yes, Susan would need to have a talk with Caspian.  
…………………………………………….

Caspian looked at his reflection. He smoothed his tunic and brushed his hair back. He was going to see how Susan was doing. He was nervous, though. He had no idea what to say to her, after all this time, now that he finally had her in front of him, he had no idea what to say. How he had wished for this moment…..now, he was scared of ruining it. He walked out of his room and made his way to Susan's room.

* * *

Susan sat down, in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She smiled softly, gently running her finger over the dress' velvet skirt. She had missed this, Aslan, how she had missed the softness against her skin. It was something she would never forget, she was sure of it. She heard a knock at her door and smiled. It must be the others, they must have finished getting ready. She stood up, grinning; however, it didn't last for her eyes met those of the King's. It was Caspian. Susan sighed and stepped back, allowing for him to enter her room, but she did not close the door. That would have been improper.

She didn't really want to talk to Caspian, she didn't want to break his heart. It broke her heart to break his.  
Caspian turned and smiled at her, taking in her beauty. This wasn't the first time she would have to break someone's heart.

She had done that many times before, back when she was Queen.

"You look beautiful." Caspian muttered, stepping close to Susan.  
"Caspian. We need to talk." Susan said, firmly yet gently. She took a step back and looked directly at Caspian in the eyes.

Caspian froze, feeling a sudden coldness wash over him.

"I do not love you in that way, Caspian. I care for you, like a friend." Susan said, deciding to do things in one quick motion instead of going around the subject. If she was going to break his heart, she rather do it quick with no misunderstandings.

It was better to be clear and straightforward.  
Caspian took a step back and looked at her, eyes shining with hurt, glistening with tears.

"I care for you, Susan." Caspian muttered. Susan sighed and stepped forward, but Caspian stepped back from her. This hurt her. Had she lost his friendship?

"I am truly sorry, but we can only be friends." Susan spoke softly, hoping Caspian would understand. She hated seeing his heart crumble, but she won't lie to him. It wasn't in her to lie. Caspian turned around and walked out.

"Caspian?!" Susan cried out.  
"I need to be alone." Caspian said, before walking out of the room. Susan stumbled back unto her bed. She sat down and looked down at her hands, vision blurring as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Peter looked out the window. Lucy and Edmund had come in a few minutes ago to ask if he wanted to go down and eat. They had gone to see Susan, but they saw Caspian walking into her room, so they just left. Peter declined, saying that he wasn't that hungry. They of course had persisted, so he told them that when they were done, to bring him some food. He wasn't up to talking to anyone. Lucy had huffed but had dragged Edmund along.

Peter still chuckled at the memory of Lucy dragging Edmund around. Only Lucy.

He looked back at the door and frowned. He felt the pull again. It really needed to stop, it was annoying him. He cast one last glance out the window, before walking out of his room. He walked down halls he didn't even know existed, but the pull was still there. He just hoped the pull would help him back into his room. It must be Aslan, because he only got this feeling when he saw the lion. At least, that was the reason back in England.

Peter looked around and noticed that he was in the courtyard, heading back to the tree. He felt himself grow cold. Was it time for him to go back? Only him?

Peter stopped right in front of it, but nothing happened. He sat down on the stairs and leaned back, his hands on the ground. He looked at the darkening sky. He was back and he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't king anymore, why was he there?

Was he there as an advisor? Is that the only reason they were there? Was it for Susan to be with Prince…no….King Caspian? Peter sighed and closed his eyes. He had so many questions, yet no answers were forthcoming. He knew that Aslan wouldn't come to him and tell him, because like always, he would want them to learn on their own. He would want them to look after themselves and figure things out. That was Aslan for them.

He was with his family. He was with them, to protect them. That was his job and would always be his job, no matter where he was. Every thing else didn't matter at the moment.

The sound of sniffing and feet shuffling caused him to open his eyes and tilt his head to the right. It was Susan, and she was crying. Peter immediately sat up.

Susan stopped and looked at Peter, tears streaming down her face, eyes red and puffy. Her lips were trembling from trying to stifle her sobs. Peter just opened his arms and Susan immediately rushed into them. She curled into him, holding tightly unto his shirt as she cried her heart out. Peter wrapped his arms around her, rocking her and just being there for her.

"Su?" Peter looked at her worriedly. She pulled back and wiped at her cheeks. Peter sighed and gently wiped her cheeks, smiling gently at her. Susan returned the smile.

"You told him?" Peter was speaking softly, afraid to break the silence that had fallen upon them. Susan nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" Peter asked, getting angry. No one hurt his sister, no one.

"No, I hurt him. I broke his heart and I hate it." Susan hissed, eyes tearing once again. Peter pulled her back into his arms, resting his chin on her head as he rubbed her back.

"I think I lost his friendship." Susan muttered, closing her eyes and just taking Peter's comfort.

"Oh, Su. It was better for him to know straight out. If he doesn't appreciate your honesty, then he doesn't deserve your friendship. You are honest, and who ever loves you, must learn to love you just like you are." Peter muttered.

"We never say anything when you tell us Edmund and I idiots when we fight." Peter added.

"No, she calls You an idiot." Edmund added. Peter looked up to see Edmund and Lucy climbing the stairs over to them. Susan sat back and rubbed her eyes, giving them a watery smile.

"Hey, sis." Lucy smiled and placed her head on Susan's shoulder. Edmund sat in the step below, looking up at them.

"Caspian is an idiot. Don't worry." Edmund shrugged, causing the other three to laugh.  
"What? He is, he'll get over it." Edmund huffed, not liking when people laughed at him.

Susan laid her head on Peter's shoulder, while Lucy laid her head on Susan's shoulder and Edmund leaned into both Peter's and Susan's legs. They remained like that, looking out into the sky in silence. Susan always felt better when they were together. It reminded just how much she was loved.

"You two still need to eat, you know?" Lucy pulled back and frowned at her older siblings. Peter and Susan's stomach growled, causing the four Pevensie's to laugh.

……………………..  
To Be Continued

How was that? Caspian is heart broken, Susan has stepped aside, Peter feels a bit weird and has no clue as to why, Lucy and Edmund as just so cute! Awww, aren't they? Would love to have more of them….ohhh….should have a sequel….or should I make this a really long chapter story…..egghh….sequels? no? anyways, please tell me what you all think!! Luv ya'll!


	5. Ch 4:I Hate Everything About You

I am tired yet, I slept for god knows how long…..really….  
Alright….well….I don't know how many reviews this will end up getting in the end…

But umm, I'll tweak some things, and see where I'll be taking the story…hmm….so I guess you can all expect more chapters….  
Hoping to have a nice amount before I head out to college, since I don't know how much time ill have there and what not…  
Thank you all for reviewing! I love you all!

I love this song! I figured it would be something that probably went inside Peter and Caspian's head. They weren't the best of friends, were they? Peter was prissy and Caspian wasn't that smart either….anyways….so I figured this song fit them….  
………………….

I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

……………………………………..

Chapter 4- I Hate Everything About You  
…………………….

It was a lot closer, he could feel it. It wasn't as dark as before. He could make out his own hands, and he could see his shoes. He whirled around and there, in the distance was the light. He began running towards it. He could see the person, there.  
His legs began to hurt and his lungs were screaming for air. He just kept on running, he needed to get to him. He needed him.  
His legs buckled underneath him, suddenly and he began to fall forward. He was caught in the other's arms. He gasped and clutched tightly to the other. He heard him chuckle into his ear, breath ghosting over his ear. It made him shudder. He tried to look up but suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't that interested in girls, he knew that much. It was nothing new to him. He had had one girlfriend before, but they broke up because he found out she was using him. It wasn't something he didn't feel like thinking about. He believed that love hit a person, it didn't matter what gender. His mom was the one who taught him that, since his uncle was like that. It was never talked about, since it wasn't safe for him. Peter knew that there were many people against it, but he was relieved to know that there were people alright with it. He leaned back against the headboard.  


Was that what the dream meant? Was he dreaming of, as the girls called him, Prince Charming? Peter frowned, because he may like other boys, but Prince Charming was just too much.

Peter groaned, rolling over to his side and hugging the pillow to his face. He couldn't belief this, not only was there the problem with being back in Narnia for some reason, but now he was sure that he like boys. He should have been a bit more freaked out, but he'd seen talking lions and centaurs. There was nothing that freaked him out anymore. He sighed and slump back onto the bed. He was bisexual. He just knew that his siblings had known and were just waiting for him to realize it.

It wasn't the first time they noticed things earlier than he did. He turned to his right side and looked out the window. He needed to get out of bed, he sighed.

* * *

He made his way into the dinning room. He smiled at his loved ones, who were eating happily. He walked over and took his seat next to Edmund and in front of Susan.

"Morning." Peter greeted them. Right behind him, walked in Caspian.  
"Hello, everyone. I do hope you all slept well." Caspian smiled widely, sitting in the main chair. Susan tensed but didn't say anything. Peter noticed this and frowned, so did Edmund and Lucy.

"Caspian, I think we need to talk about what is going on in Narnia." Peter spoke up after a few moments of complete silence. Caspian frowned and looked at Peter.  
"What do you mean?" Caspian asked, leaning back and looking straight at Peter. Lucy and Susan shared a look, they could feel an argument about to start.

"Don't you wonder why we are here?" Peter asked, frowning. He didn't like the way Caspian was looking at him, as if he was almighty. Peter had been the High King before, he was no mere commoner.  
"No, actually, I hadn't wonder. I figure I got me wish, no need to over think it." Caspian looked over at Susan, who looked away. She still felt bad about not reciprocating Caspian's feelings.

"There is something wrong, here." Peter stated as non-threatening as he could. He knew that if someone had come in and said that, he would take it as an insult. Caspian's eyes narrowed. Edmund felt himself tense, in case Caspian did anything rash.  
"What are you saying? Do you not trust me to lead?" Caspian snapped, standing up.

"That is not what I am saying! Every one needs help!" Peter snapped back, hands balling into fists but he remained seated. He was proud of himself for that.

"Nothing is wrong with Narnia. Things are working fine, slowly but surely they are being fixed." Caspian glared at Peter, not liking the fact that the High King, was doubting his ability to take care of Narnia.

"Look, I am just saying that-"  
"I'm not good enough, isn't that right? You can't face the fact that I am King Caspian." Caspian snarled, hands slamming down on the table, causing Susan and Lucy, even Edmund to jump. Peter kept his eyes fixed on Caspian.

"We are here to help you. However, believe what you want." Peter pushed back and stood up. He turned and walked out the dining hall.

Susan turned to Caspian and glared at him.  
"We are here to help you, Caspian. Even Kings need help, or did meeting us teach you nothing?" Susan turned to Caspian, who had the decency to look abashed. Susan stood up and went after Peter.

Edmund stood up without a word, he just shot Caspian a disappointed look, before walking out. Caspian looked at Lucy who was still sitting there, just looking at him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Lucy sighed and stood up.  


"I know that you are still hurting, because of Susan. I know you feel threatened by Peter. I understand, but you have to deal with it. We are here to help." Lucy looked seriously at Caspian, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

"I didn't hit him."  
It was the first thing that Peter said once Susan caught up to him. Susan frowned and placed her hands on her hips. It was true though, Peter had been calmer than he usually was in those circumstances.

"That is true." Susan nodded, relaxing a bit. At least he had not gotten into a fist fight.  
"I think you need to work on your tact, dear brother." Edmund walked over to them.

"Look who's talking." Peter looked pointedly at Edmund, who just waved the comment off.  
"I think you need to talk to him and explain things Peter." Lucy walked over to Peter.

Peter didn't want to, but Lucy had those big green pleading eyes directed at him. He couldn't say no to those eyes. He sighed and nodded.  
Lucy grinned triumphantly. Peter glared half-heartedly at her.

* * *

Peter took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
"Come in."

Peter pushed open the doors and walked inside. Caspian looked up and frowned, noticing who it was. Peter already felt his blood boiling, but he needed to be calm. It wouldn't look well for him to just hit Caspian, now is Caspian hit him first, then it would be self defense and a whole different matter.

"I came to explain just exactly what I was talking about, earlier." Peter said, calmly, making sure his voice remained neutral. Caspian nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I did not mean that you are a bad ruler and that you are no good. What I meant is that we, my siblings and I, know how it feels to rule a kingdom. We know how hard it can at times. We feel that we were brought here, to help you learn quicker, than if you were by yourself."  
Peter was sure that was it, because from what he could see, there was no war brewing. There were no other things going on in Narnia. That had to be why they were there to. Caspian took a deep breath and nodded.

"Things are different from when you were king." Caspian said, slowly but tone neutral as well.

"Yes, I know that." Peter frowned, because he just knew that whatever Caspian was going to say was going to lead into a fight. He should walk out, but his pride refused to let him do that and he also was curious as to what Caspian would say.

"I've seen what your actions have done, first hand." Caspian muttered, eyes boring into Peter's. That made Peter freeze, because he knew exactly what it was Caspian was referring to. It was low.  
"If you do not wish for our help, then just say it." Peter growled, shoulders tensed and hands clenched into fists.

"The help of the others, I'll take. Yours, I'd rather risk without." Caspian voice was cold. Peter was really getting to regret giving Caspian his sword. At that moment, he was regretting even thinking highly of him, at all. He was an arse!

"You know what, fine." Peter hissed, voice lowering. He was not going to raise his voice and he was not getting into a fight, at least not now. He was High King Peter the Magnificent and he wouldn't sink that low.

"Good." Caspian said, before looking back down at his papers. Peter turned around and marched out of the room.

He hated Caspian, really, he did. He was infuriating!

* * *

Peter was angry, but besides that, he was also feeling guilty. He remembered all the actions he had taken before, and how many lives he had lost because of them. He looked out the window and sighed. He had been staying in his room for the rest of the day. He was feeling depressed, which was nothing new for him, being the oldest made him worry a lot.

He stared at the sky, wondering just why he was here if Caspian hated him so much. He knew that if he told the others, they would try to differ, but they hadn't heard Caspian in that room, talking to him.

He heard a knock and hesitated. He really didn't want to see anyone.  
"Come in." He called out.

"Your apologies, your majesty. I was sent by Queen Lucy to deliver some food. She said to make sure your highness ate something."  
Peter turned and noticed the soldier looking down at the ground, a tray with food in his hands.

"It is alright, I am not really the king anymore. You can look up." Peter said, smiling at the soldier. The soldier had no fault for his mood. The soldier looked up and his bright blue eyes met Peter's, which for some reason made Peter freeze. They were the deepest blue he'd ever seen.

"I've heard a lot about you, your highness. You will always be High King Peter to me." The soldier bowed low. Peter shook his head and smiled.  
"Really, there is no need for that. Just put the tray on the table." Peter motioned over to the table. The soldier nodded and placed the tray on the table as commanded.

"Her highness said to stay until his majesty had eaten most of the food." The soldier said, feeling a bit nervous, unsure of what to do should Peter refuse. Peter laughed and walked over, sitting down and looking at the food.  
"Do not worry, I shall do as ordered as well. What is your name?" Peter looked up at the soldier.

"My name is Henry." The soldier smiled.  
"Well, Henry, tell me about yourself while I eat, please?" Peter asked, not wanting to eat in silence. Henry flushed but he told Peter about himself.

He told Peter about his younger brother, who was always getting into trouble. He told him about how he had grown up with only his father, his mother having died while giving birth to his little brother, who was younger than him for two years. He told Peter about how he had been station at the palace for six years now. He was 23 years old, or was going to be at least.  
Peter found himself enjoying Henry's company. However, he still couldn't get rid of the hurt and the anger towards Caspian.  
Henry left with the tray, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts once again.

He hated Caspian….but, for some reason, he wanted to go out and show Caspian that he was good. He wanted Caspian to trust him and believe in him.

Peter shook his head and crawled on top of his bed and into the covers. The only thing he had right now, was his dreams.

* * *

Peter found himself startled out of his bed. He couldn't tell how late it was and how long he had been asleep. He quickly threw the covers way and stood up. He heard a lot of clamoring coming out from the hall. He opened the doors and ran into the hall. He could see the soldiers rushing all about. The only thing he could think about was the safety of his brother and sisters. He took running to their rooms.

"Lucy! Susan! Edmund!" he cried out.  
"Peter!"  
  
Peter turned around and noticed them, in the far end. He rushed over to them, but suddenly from one of the rooms there stormed a guy. Peter stumbled back against a wall. The guy sneered and turned to him, sword raised up.

"Bloody hell!" Peter had no weapon.

He jumped back and grabbed one of the vases, throwing it to the man as he advanced on him. The man lunged but Peter managed to slip under and to the other side. He didn't think his small size would come in handy, but apparently it did. He grabbed one of the chandeliers and used it to block the sword coming down upon him. He pushed back against the man, causing him to stumble back, but he quickly recovered.

Peter found himself being cornered and suddenly the chandelier flew out of his hand as he tripped against something. Peter's eyes widened as suddenly blades clashed right in front of him face. Really close to his face.

Caspian! Peter saw Caspian immediately step in front of Peter, pushing the man away. Caspian kicked the man, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. Caspian took the time to check on Peter.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked and Peter found himself looking into worried chocolate eyes. He had never seen that look directed at him, but there it was. Caspian was holding on to his arm, which had a small cut to it.

"I'm fine." Peter muttered. Caspian sighed in relief, squeezing Peter's arm and giving a slight smile. He then stood up and rushed to the man. Peter took his chance to slip by the two and rushing to his family.

"Come on!" Peter recognized Henry, the soldier from earlier. He followed after them, ending in the throne room. Soldiers were all around and it made sense that it was the safest room.

"Are you alright?" Lucy immediately turned to Peter, checking him over.

"What were you thinking?!" Edmund scoffed, glaring at his brother. Seeing Peter defenseless, fighting with whatever he could grab unto was scary. That wasn't the Peter he knew.

"Where was your sword?!" Edmund admonished him. Peter remained quiet and looked at them, before enveloping them in a huge hug. They four remained like that, happy that they were all safe.  
Edmund sighed. He knew things were too good to be true. There was a war to be fought, and he hoped and prayed that he didn't loose anyone.

They went over to the seats and each took one, dozing off in them.  
It wasn't to early dawn that things calmed down and the door opened. Peter was immediately on his feet, in front of his sisters. Edmund was standing right next to him.

It was Caspian. Caspian looked tired as he walked over to them.  
"What happened?! Who were those guys?!" Peter immediately questioned Caspian. Caspian just walked over and slumped into one of the seats. Peter frowned and walked over.

"Caspian? What is going on?" Peter asked, softer this time.  
Susan and Lucy stood up and walked behind Peter, worried for Caspian, who remained quiet. Edmund kept back, watching Caspian as well, critically.

"You are suppose to be The Magnificent, why didn't you help out there?" Caspian looked up and at Peter. Peter suddenly felt himself grow cold, he hadn't done anything this time.

"We lost good soldiers out there!" Caspian cried out, glaring at Peter with so much hatred that Peter didn't think possible. This made Peter angry, he felt pain, he felt himself crumbling down. He wouldn't let it go to him, so he clung to anger.  
"How is that my fault?!" Peter snapped, eyes flaring with anger.

"You could have gone out and helped!!" Caspian stood up, looming down at Peter. Peter did not allow that to intimidate him, glaring up at Caspian.

"I had no weapon. I do not even know where you keep weapons!" Peter snarled, not backing away at all.  
"Come on you two." Susan tried to pull Peter back while Lucy tried to get in between the two.

"No! You are Peter the Magnificent! You could have found something! But you were scared, weren't you? Or you just didn't care?!" Caspian pushed Peter back, causing him to stumble back, almost causing Susan and Lucy to fall. Edmund stepped forward, in case he was needed. Peter pushed Lucy and Susan behind him and stormed over to Caspian.

"You know what?! Think what you wish! Bloody hell!" Peter pushed Caspian, before storming out of the room. Susan and Lucy rushed after him. Edmund glared at Caspian, before strolling out of the room as well.  
C

aspian suddenly felt so tired. He fell back against the throne, feeling exhausted.  
He could still recall that pained look that flashed through Peter's face. It made his heart clench for some reason.  
He didn't know why, but he would give anything to not see that look on his face, ever again.

To be Continued

* * *

Sorry, it's a bit blah…isn't it?  
all I got to say is that they are both idiots….but it happens when you feel things you don't understand….anyways….Caspian is a jerk, isn't he? Peter may have been more rowdy, but I think after being told off about Narnia, he would be more morose and depressed and less explosive.  
Anyways…..i do hope this chapter turned out okay….  
Plez review and tell me what you all think! Kay? Love you all!


	6. Ch 5: Good is Good

Alright! 8 more days and I'm out of high school! Of course, then it is graduation like a week later….blah….speeches are gay! I totally hate public speaking! But I got to! Its lame!

Anyways, I am still deciding on how long to make this and what to leave for the sequel! Hmm, I don't know….

Everyone! Thank my dear beta! Known to you all as Fast FuriousChick! Who rocks! She looked this over cause we all know my grammar sucks….so yes! Every one, give her some love!

Alright! Now on to the story!  
……………………………………..

The song, almost forgot, I chose this song because I figured Caspian is going through so much, being King and all and being heart broken….then there is Peter who is confused and hurting cause Caspian is an idiot….  
……………………

Sheryl Crow- Good is Good

Good is good and bad is bad  
You don't know which one you had  
She put your books out on the sidewalk  
Now they're blowing 'round  
They won't help you when you're down

Love's on your list of things to do  
To bring your good luck back to you  
And if you think that everything's unfair  
Would you care if you're the last one standing there

And everytime you hear the rolling thunder  
You turn around before the lightening strikes  
And does it ever make you stop and wonder  
If all your good times pass you by

* * *

**Chapter 5: Good is Good**

He looked down at his hands. His whole body was still tense and his chest was heaving, dramatically.  
He reminded himself to breathe, in and out, in and out.

Lucy walked over to him and placed her head upon his knee and looked up at him, smiling brightly. Susan walked in next. She sat next to him and squeezed his arm, before placing her head upon his shoulder. Edmund walked in and looked at them for a few moments, before walking over and getting on the bed, wrapping his arms around Peter from behind. Peter smiled and relaxed. He had them, that was all he needed to be happy. They believed in him and loved him.

"Come on, he's just scared Peter. You remember how you felt, those first days as King?" Lucy smiled at Peter.  
Peter could recall clearly and indeed, he couldn't sleep for days. Every little thing he took to heart and many times he had snapped at people.

"Yes, I remember." Peter nodded.  
"Don't hold it against him, alright?" Lucy patted Peter's knee, nuzzling into it as well. Peter smiled and nodded.  
It still hurt, but Lucy was right, Caspian was going through a lot. He was sure that 

Caspian still hated him, since he blew up at him. Still, that was good, because if he blew up on any of the others, he would hit him for sure.  
…………………………………

Peter found himself walking down the stairs. He had asked Henry where the weapons were at, he needed a sword. Henry had agreed to take him to the armory. Edmund walked behind him, wanting to spar with his brother.  
It had been some time since the two had tested their skills against each other.

Henry stood back and watched as the two kings looked for adequate weapons. Finally, finding their weapon, they turned to face each other.

They were calm and quiet, watching each other, measuring . Henry was surprised when they both smiled suddenly, before charging towards each other.

The sounds of their blades clashing was the only sound made for the next few hours.

"Alright, it's time for lunch." Henry broke up the sparring. Peter and Edmund laughed, because they hadn't had so much fun in a while. This time they didn't have to worry about living or dying.

Edmund watched his brother regain his breath, cheeks flushed. He wondered if this time, in this time, he would loose him. It wasn't the first time that the fear gripped him. After all, as High King, Peter was always the first to ride out with his soldiers.

Many times, Edmund had spent sleepless nights, praying that Peter would come back.  
"Come on, Ed." Peter motioned for Edmund to hurry up. Edmund snapped out of it and followed behind Peter, Henry walking behind Edmund.

...,...

It had been barely two or three days and they were already having battles…..again.  
How did the people manage to sneak into the castle, anyhow? Peter sighed and looked out the window from his spot on the bed.

Once again, it was barely the first days of being there and he was already emotionally exhausted. He had been attacked and he was hated. Usually those two things went together. Weird part, the person who hated him had actually saved him from the attack.

Peter groaned and slipped under the covers. There were soldiers standing guard outside every room now. He also had a weapon now, next to him. It made him feel a bit safer at least.

He yawned and once again slipped into the realm of dreams. He didn't want to think about Caspian.  
…………………………..

They had all escaped so they had no one to interrogate. They had been caught by surprise; there had been no warning what so ever.

He shook his head, hair falling down to shield his eyes. He had failed them, he was supposed to be King and act like one. They lost good soldiers and many were injured in just one night. Caspian closed his eyes, tightly.

Somehow, the one image that burned in his mind still, was that of wide baby blue eyes as an enemy prepared to plunge a sword into his body. Caspian had felt himself grow cold and he'd as if he wasn't going fast enough; however, he made it in time. That was one, but also an image of pain, the way those baby blue eyes had lost their shine, becoming dull and lifeless.  
Caspian shook his head, wildly. He shouldn't be thinking of those things. There was nothing to those thoughts…because….because he loved Susan….yes, he loved her.  


Caspian looked back down to the papers and reports. His head was buzzing and his eyes were blurring.  
He relented to his body and laid his head upon the desk. Just as his eyes closed, he found himself dead to the world.  
He didn't notice that instead of slate eyes, he dreamed of bright sky blue eyes that were half shielded by caramel hair.

...,...

Peter smiled as he watched Henry walk out of the room with the tray. Melody, the maid who had been taking care of him since he'd arrived, was bickering with him, saying that it was her job not the soldier's. It made Peter laugh.

Henry turned back and winked at Peter, before going out of sight.

Peter leaned back on his chair and sighed, not sure what to do. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to go and see what they knew about the attacks and what was going to be done about it.

He stood up and smoothed his clothes down. He looked at the mirror and pushed some of his hair out of his face, though, some of it still fell gently back down, seeming to mock him.

Why did he care how he looked if he was only going to see Caspian? Since when did he start caring about his hair? Not even when…..he had gone out…..with her, had he really paid that much attention to his looks. Peter quickly shook his head, not wanting to think back on that time.

With one last glance to his reflection, he turned and walked out of his room. He nodded to some of the maids and soldiers as he passed them.

"Is King Caspian inside?" Peter asked the soldiers standing guard in front of the office doors. The guards nodded and bowed in respect, before moving out of his way.

Peter smiled and slowly opened the door, before quietly stepping in. He was completely tense, ready for any hurtful words that would come out of Caspian's mouth; but he quickly relaxed and deflated when he saw him there, sleeping.

Peter's eyes softened as he walked over to get a better look at the sleeping King.  
Caspian was breathing softly, hair falling down his face. He looked so peaceful…

Peter reached over and gently moved some of Caspian's hair away from his face. Peter smiled at the angelic boy in front of him. He had never seen Caspian look so peaceful, so relaxed. It was then that Peter noticed the dark circles and the fatigue upon Caspian's face. It quickly made him feel guilty, because he knew that being a King and having responsibility over the lives of many was a hard job. Peter smiled sadly down at Caspian, before noticing a chair and dragging it over to the desk.  
Gently, he moved some of the papers from under Caspian. He took up the pen and the ink, before setting out to help Caspian out with some of the work.

Yet, his eyes kept shifting over to Caspian. Now, that he saw him so peaceful and so gentle, he remembered those soft, worried brown eyes. They had been so caring, it made his heart or was it his stomach? Feel all funny. Caspian suddenly shivered and this made Peter snap out of his thoughts. He looked around and found a blanket on a sofa…..apparently, this wasn't the first time Caspian had fallen asleep in the office. Peter stood up and grabbed the blanket, before placing it over Caspian's shoulders.

He tucked the blanket tightly around the other, unable to keep himself from running his hand through the other's hair.  


Suddenly, Peter froze. He looked down and looked at his hand, still on Caspian's hair.

What was he doing? He quickly removed himself from Caspian and went back to sit down in his chair. He looked down at his hands, in disbelieve.

He looked back at Caspian, who was still in deep slumber. No. Peter shook his head. No way. He closed his eyes tightly.  
It was not going to happen. It couldn't…..it wouldn't…..he felt nothing for Caspian…..nothing.

Peter grabbed his pen and forced his mind on the parchments in front of him.

.,...,...

After badgering Peter's soldier as Edmund was beginning to call him, since he was everywhere Peter was, Edmund made his way to Caspian's office. He would have thought something was going on, if it weren't for the fact that the soldier seemed to be wooing one of the maids. He shook his head and nodded at the guards, who bowed before allowing him to go in.

First thing he noticed was how quiet it was. The second was that Caspian was sleeping away at his desk. Finally, his brother, working away at some papers.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked, causing Peter to jump up in shock. He looked up and glared at Edmund.  
"Bloody Hell, you scared me." Peter muttered, making sure to keep his voice low. Edmund snickered.

"I couldn't stand still. I had to do something, besides, he needs the help." Peter shrugged, going back to the paper he had been reading. Edmund sighed and shook his head. Peter, always the hard worker.  
"Don't forget to eat, or Lucy will have your head." Edmund advised before walking out, smirking.

.,...,

"Peter, what are you doing? Are you not going to eat?"  
Peter looked up at Susan's soft inquiries. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm really not that hungry, Su."

Susan sighed. She looked at Peter, who was looking better than yesterday morning, that was for sure. She glanced over at Caspian, who could probably sleep through a stampede at the moment. She hoped he would wake up a bit nicer, especially to Peter.

"Fine, but don't come to me when Lucy chews you out." Susan wagged a finger at him, before heading back out.

...,...

"Peter, I brought you some food. I brought some for Caspian as well." Lucy looked around before noticing a small table near the window.

"You better eat." Lucy scoffed, turning to glare at her brother. Really, if she weren't there to look after him, Peter would be deadly sick. Peter nodded a bit tired, it had been some time since he'd actually done any kingly work. He'd forgotten how tiring it could be.

He stood and picked up his food.  
Lucy beamed.

"Caspian has been sleeping for almost the whole day." Lucy motioned to the sleeping King. Peter nodded. Caspian hadn't stirred at all since he'd been there.

"I remember when you would fall asleep as well, remember?" Lucy turned to Peter, a teasing smile on her lips. Peter grinned at the memories.  


……………………………………..  
Caspian groaned, feeling himself return back to the realm of the living. He blinked and found himself looking into dark brown wood. His desk. He groggily sat up and ran a hand through his hair.  
The room was so dark, the only light was that of a candle.

"You're awake."

Caspian turned his head and noticed Peter, sitting next to him. His caramel hair seemed to shine with the light of the flickering candle. He held his breath for some reason, at the image of Peter, sitting there calmly, the soft light hitting his face.  
Caspian frowned and shook his head, slowly.

"What happened?" Caspian asked, looking at his papers.

"You fell asleep, and I figured you needed a long rest." Peter shrugged, not glancing up from the paper he was looking at. Caspian noticed that Peter was going through his papers.

"Have you been going through my papers?" Caspian's tone held a bit of anger. Peter ignored it.  
"I didn't have much to do. I figured you needed the help." Peter responded, finishing with the paper and putting it to the side.

"I don't need help." Caspian huffed, but Peter still didn't acknowledge it.

"I guess you're just the best King ever then. I remember the first years of being King, I needed help and asked for it, almost every day." Peter shrugged, putting the pen down.

"Since my services are not needed anymore, your majesty, I shall take my leave." Peter stood up, not once looking at Caspian.

"Peter?" Peter stopped but he didn't turn.  
"The papers have been organized. Those that need signing are on the far left. Reports are on the middle. Requests and petitions are on the left. Good night King Caspian." Peter said, making his way to the door.

"Thank you."  
Peter stopped before going out and sighed.

"Nothing to thank me for….Caspian."

Caspian watched Peter walk out into the hall. Peter hadn't once looked at him, and for some reason, it hurt. Almost as much as Susan telling him that she didn't love him that way. He looked back down at the papers, before pushing back and standing up. He would come back tomorrow, what he really needed was more rest.

He walked down the hall and stopped right out side her door. Oh Susan……he still felt a pang in his heart…..he yearned to be with her….

Yet, as he passed Peter's room, he couldn't help but remember those pained baby blue eyes that made him want to do anything to see them happy again. He shook his head, wanting to forget those eyes.

He needed rest……he was just tired that's all…..  
However….he couldn't escape those baby blue eyes….  
Even in his dreams…..they haunted him…..yet, he never wanted to wake up…..

………………..  
To be Continue

There, how was that? We are getting somewhere with Caspian, finally….stubborn man, isn't he? Our Peter has fallen hard, poor him! Comment and tell me how you like it!  
I would bribe you all, and say that the more people comment, the sooner I'll have the next chapter up….but….I'm pretty sure it wouldn't really get more reviews! Lol..  
For now! Just comment and tell me how things are! And if I'm feeling good, I may post the chapter by Thursday!  
I love you all!


	7. Ch 6: Crush

Alright! Here s the next chapter!!

So like, next Wednesday is my last day of school! And then about a week later is graduation, lol…it's a bit weird, but egghh….ohh…and after that, I will probably not post any chapter up until July…going off on a trip for a week or so…so yeah….

Also, I believe there is going to be a sequel…I got an idea….and then, I think if I got time or what not….I will have a third story…..but….I don't know if I'll have time and stuff….

I don't know yet…but I still got to finish this story up….lol…

Thanks again to my wonderful beta!! W00t! luv ya!

The song….I chose it, because sometimes, we don't want to admit certain things to oneself…ya know? So I figure, that song would totally work and therefore…it is used….

* * *

Crush- Jennifer Paige  
Ahh, crush, ahhh

I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby

So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Run like we have a day with destiny

It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

* * *

**Chapter 6: Crush**

He was looking into chocolate brown eyes. He knew those eyes.

A hand gently touched his cheek.  
He couldn't help but smile widely, relaxing into the other's touch.

* * *

He sighed and turned on his back. The sky was its usual bright blue. He wasn't happy. He wasn't sad. He really had no idea what was going on inside of him.

The only safe thing he could do at the moment was ignore it all. He knew the feelings and confusion wouldn't go away, but hey, at the moment, he really didn't care.

He sat up and stretched, back popping. He winced, before rubbing his shoulders. He had been training again, not wanting to be out of shape. He was paying for it with a sore body. However, he was beginning to get less tired and he didn't have so much trouble breathing. It was all good.

"Breakfast." A voice chimed from outside his door. Lucy had made it her duty to get him down to eat. When she couldn't, Susan or Edmund would.

"I'm going!" he called back, getting up and starting to get dressed. It had been a week and a half now. He still had no idea why there had been an attack that night.

He hadn't mentioned it, but he had not forgotten it. He couldn't, not when it came to the safety of everyone. Things were peaceful…..well, peaceful was too good of a word.  
  
He'd come to an understanding, of sorts, with Caspian. They were civil to each other and now spent a high amount of time in each other's presence. Peter figured the only reason they hadn't killed each other, besides the point that Peter didn't like being any where close to Caspian, was the kingdom.

* * *

Peter walked into the dinning hall, arm in arm with Lucy. Susan and Edmund were already there, waiting for them.  
"Come on, slow pokes. Hurry up." Susan grinned. Peter helped Lucy to her seat, taking out the chair for her and pushing her in. Lucy grinned.

Peter walked around and took his seat next to Edmund, who just rolled his eyes. Peter knew that he had done the same for Susan, even if he tried his best to come off as uncaring and rude.

"Your hair is getting a wee bit longer, isn't it?" Susan noticed that Peter's sparkling blue eyes were actually being hindered by the golden hair. It was unusual, since Peter kept his hair rather short, at least, not as long as he had it now.  
Peter reached up a hand to touch his hair and frowned. It was true, his hair was longer now.

"I do believe we need a hair cut." Edmund tugged at his own hair, which was starting to look like Peter's used to. God forbid such a thing.

Peter grinned and reached over to rustle Edmund's hair when Caspian walked in. Peter, since that night, had tried his best to be friendly yet not get too close.

He knew his siblings could tell he was holding back. He wondered if Caspian noticed, he wondered if he cared. He would then berate himself for caring so much about what Caspian felt and thought of him.

Peter dropped his hand and focused his sight on his food which was, luckily, being served. It wasn't normal to have his heart race so suddenly at the mere sight of the King walking into the room. If he was Susan, he could understand. If it was Lucy, he could also understand but he hoped that Lucy didn't feel like that because she was too young.

Edmund, actually, he was sure that Edmund would rather go to war than think romantic thoughts, not that Peter was thinking romantic thoughts about Caspian. It wasn't that Edmund hated Caspian, it was just that it was Edmund and overall, he would rather go to war than deal with romance. Even when they had been older, Edmund still held a rather low affinity for romance.

He listened to his siblings' chatter, Caspian joining in and asking questions about their world.  
It was rather cute, how Caspian looked so confused and puzzled. No, wait, it wasn't cute at all…not cute at all….

Peter decided to take his leave.

* * *

Lucy swept into the room, barely lifting her emerald dress.  
She smiled her innocent smile and sat down in front of Caspian.

It wasn't long after her, that Susan walked into the room. She wore a red dress, half of her hair up and the other half hanging down.

Caspian smiled softly as he watched her walk to him. She was always beautiful, yet his heart didn't flutter the same way it used to….

He didn't understand it, but he didn't have time to think about such things.  
"Ladies, hope I'm not keeping you two from anything." Caspian smiled, abashed.

"Don't worry, nothing important." Lucy grinned.  
"What can we help you with?" Susan asked, voice soft. Her friendship with Caspian was looking up, but she rather kept her distance until he understood that they could only be friends. She didn't want to lead him on. She cared for him, but Caspian had to see that there were others around him.

That was the reason why she didn't spend any time with Caspian by herself. She always had Lucy or Edmund or Peter with her.  
"Well, you know about the fairies, right?"

* * *

He rubbed his arm, still feeling his arm tingling. He was going to have a big bruise tomorrow, that was for sure.  
Edmund shook his head before strolling out of his room and to Caspian's office.

His training had been cut short because he was needed to look over some cases. He was King Edmund the Just, and as such, he was sent to look over punishments.

He knew that Susan the Gentle was no good for such things. She would probably want to release and forgive them all. Edmund had known of many who did not deserve any forgiveness, which was just the way of life. Lucy the Valiant was too rash, she wouldn't take enough time to think things through. Peter the Magnificent had to deal with treatise and wars and how to keep peace over all.

Edmund smirked and walked into the office. Caspian looked up and nodded at him.

Caspian knew that Edmund wasn't the friendliest or the most affectionate. He was rather solemn and quiet. It was alright, though, because he knew that Edmund would speak up when something didn't sit well with him.

"You needed my expertise?" Edmund asked, straight to the point.  
"We caught one of the men that attacked two weeks ago."

Edmund remembered that night. He hadn't forgotten it and knew that Peter hadn't either. It was a relief to hear that Caspian was still looking into things. He would have to tell Peter about it later.

"Well, what did he have to say?"

* * *

Peter had heard from Edmund that they were finally getting something from that attack.

It had taken a long time. It had been about three weeks and they were finally getting information. Peter didn't like that it took that long. It should have been sooner, who knew what the enemy had planned.

With all this time on the loose, there were many things that could happen. He was starting to become tense with every message that was sent in.

He knew also that it must have been Caspian getting to him. He glared out at the darkening sky. He really hated these feelings. He was trying hard to ignore them, but it wasn't working.  
………………………………

Peter frowned as he looked over the parchment. He still didn't understand why Lords had to use such fancy language when all they wanted to say was that they wanted their daughter to marry Caspian. What better way to seal their deals than with selling their daughters off to Caspian? Peter had to wonder if the daughters agreed to the marriage. He never used marriage as a way to bring peace, and he wouldn't force his siblings to do such a thing, not even for Narnia.

He sighed and dropped the parchment down on the table, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Caspian looked up at Peter, unable to keep himself from noticing the way that Peter's hair fell in front of his eyes, hiding them. Eyes that shined and glimmered, nothing seeming to take his life and hope.

Peter looked over at Caspian, feeling his eyes upon him. He felt uncomfortable under Caspian's scrutiny.

"It's really up to you. If you really want to marry a girl who is probably too young to marry and is being forced to do it, then go ahead." Peter shrugged, averting his gaze from Caspian's.

"I don't think I'm up to thinking about marriage anytime soon." Caspian frowned.

"Well, then, want to send a reply denying it?" Peter asked, his tone laced with amusement. Caspian looked up at Peter watching the amused smile linger upon Peter's soft pink lips……Did he just think Peter's lips to be soft and pink? Caspian immediately felt his heart lurch as Peter's smile fell into a frown.

"Yes." Caspian answered, watching as Peter picked up the parchment and stood up.

"I shall do that then. Good night."  
Caspian watched Peter leave.  
They were on good terms. However, there seemed to be tension laced between the two. Tension he couldn't understand.

* * *

He was making his way to his office, when he noticed her, making her way to the library. He took a deep breath, before walking after her.

Susan sat down and picked up the book she had been reading.  
"Susan?"

Susan froze, looking up to meet Caspian's eyes.  
"Caspian, shouldn't you be meeting Peter today?"

Caspian walked over and sat next to her.  
"What am I doing wrong, Susan?" Caspian was looking at her with glossy brown eyes. It pained her, but she had told him how she felt already.

"I care for you, but there is nothing else between us." Susan spoke clearly and slowly, hoping that this time Caspian would understand.  
"You don't understand Susan, there is no one else!" Caspian pleaded with her.

"That's because you don't let anyone else be there." Susan frowned. All this time, Caspian just focused on her. It was flattering, but Caspian had to understand.

"There can never be anyone like you." Caspian muttered.

Susan placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"I will always love you and only you Susan. No matter what you say." Caspian shrugged her hand off and looked at her. Susan looked into his eyes and she could see the pain, but there was no real heartbreak. Caspian wasn't as in love with her as he believed himself to be; she knew that, Caspian just needed to see that.

Peter stood there, Caspian's words running through his head.  
_"I will always love you and only you, Susan."_

Peter stepped back, feeling the ground begin to fall under him. Suddenly, there wasn't enough air. He whirled around and rushed down the hall.

He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was far away from everyone.

He felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces. He had felt pain, but nothing like this.  
When she had told him, that she had used him for his popularity, it hurt. Why did this hurt so much more?

He slowed down and rested against the wall, gaining his breath which was already coming in gasps. He felt his lungs burn. He dropped down to his knees, taking in big gulps of air. His blood rushed to his ears, causing him to hear a deafening ring.

His vision blurred, his eyes stinging from the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
He felt as if the sun would never shine upon him ever again. He felt as if suddenly, everything he had known was ripped from him.

"Your highness? Peter?"  
Peter gasped and looked up, his eyes bright red. Henry sat down and opened his arms to him. Peter crumbled into Henry's arms. Sobs wrecked his body.

Henry just held him close, allowing him to cry his heart out.  
"I don't understand why it hurts." Peter gasped, eyes clenched tightly shut.  
"I can't…..I don't…."

Henry sighed and gently ran his hand through Peter's hair. He was Peter the Magnificent, but he was still a child. He had reverted back to his young days, he was even younger than Caspian. Henry knew that Peter was wise and he knew many things about being a King, but he still had things to learn concerning matters of the heart.

"Peter, you love him."  
Peter tensed and pulled back, abruptly.  
"I don't love him. I can't love him." Peter immediately denied.

"Then why are you crying over him?" Henry asked, gently wiping Peter's cheek. Peter looked away and bit his bottom lip.  
"I can't love him, Henry. I can't. I….just can't……" Peter's voice shook.  
"But you do." Henry muttered, softly.

Suddenly, Peter felt his walls crumble down. He slumped against Henry again, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He let them.

He did love him. He didn't know how. He didn't know for how long, but he did love him. He wondered if his heart belonged to Caspian from the moment they'd first met, from the moment their blades first clashed. Had he loved Caspian even then?  
Peter closed his eyes and felt a sudden weight lifted from his heart. He loved Caspian. Things made sense now that he allowed himself to admit to it.

Henry watched as Peter's breathing began to slow, easing into normalcy. He had fallen asleep. Henry sighed and gently slid from under Peter, before picking him and taking him to his room.

He needed a long rest.

* * *

"What is it you wish for us to do?"

"Rile up the soldiers. Make sure they are around the surrounding villages."

"Of course."

"Peter will be mine. We just need to wait for the perfect opportunity."

…………  
To be Continued

* * *

Omg!! How was that? And yes….poor Peter, there seems to be some trouble up ahead for him!!  
Peter is just so cute!! Ain't he? And Henry is so cool….ain't he? Lol….  
Well, Peter has admitted it….the first part is all done….now we need the stupid king to realize it…sigh….boys, they sure are stubborn those two!! Arrgghh!!  
But I love working with them!! 'huggles Peter and Caspian'  
Review! Please! And tell me what you think! Luv ya'll!


	8. Ch 7: Bent

Alright!! I have been running out of inspiration, which is why I've taken so long……to update this one! I have had it, loitering around…..sorry!  
Graduation is on Tuesday….oh so close….however, no more classes….that is always a plus….yesterday was my last day!! Gawh!! Crazy….  
I haven't really been online cause of that, so I actually haven't read anything and stuff….enough of my life!  
Thanks to my Beta!! Luv ya!  
I do hope you enjoy this chapter!!

_Italics- flashback_

* * *

About the song….I chose it cause it is what I think Peter would be thinking….and not just towards Caspian, but to his family as well….you know?

* * *

Bent- Matchbox 20

If I fall along the way  
Pick me up and dust me off  
If I get too tired to make it  
Be my breath so I can walk

If I need some of your love again  
Give me more than I can stand  
When my smile gets old and faded  
Wait around I'll smile again

Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just hold me and then  
Just hold me again

Chorus:  
Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together  
Keep breaking me in  
And this is how we will live  
With you and me bent

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bent**

The curtains were closed. He didn't want to look out at the blue sky. She used to say, that his eyes were like the sky, soft and bright. He wondered if she'd lied when she said that with one look, he brightened her day. He laughed bitterly, she probably had. She had lied about everything else.

His shoulders shook with silent sobs, his pillow becoming soaked.

Why had he fallen for Caspian? He wasn't that special. He had met so many other men when he had been High King, but none he had felt anything for. Why was Caspian different?

Why did he come back to Narnia? Peter thought bitterly. He shouldn't be there. He should be in England, getting into fights. Peter shuddered, falling into a light sleep.  
……….,

Melody watched him, watched his tears. She couldn't bear to see him like this, so heartbroken. She had been the one to help Henry get Peter ready for bed, tucking him in. Henry had told her what had happened and it really broke her heart. Peter was such a sweet boy, and yes, he was still a boy. He was barely sixteen. Caspian was to turn nineteen soon, not even he had taken the responsibility of a kingdom like Peter had. Melody stepped out of the room and made her way to the rooms of Peter's sisters' and brother.

She knocked on the three doors. Susan was the first to open the door. Lucy peeked out of her room while Edmund barely opened his door.  
"It is about your brother."

This seemed to get their attention, for they all walked out into the hall. Melody noticed that they were still in their sleeping apparel.

"He is not himself." Melody said, not sure what else to tell them. It was not her problem to tell. The three looked at each other, before rushing to Peter's room.

* * *

They quietly walked in and immediately noticed the curtains were closed. Peter enjoyed having the sun shine into his room.  
Lucy walked over and gasped as she caught sight of Peter's face.

"Oh, Peter." She said, her heart breaking at the sight of her big brother. Susan walked over and her eyes widened. Her Peter looked so broken.

Edmund hesitated, before closing the door and walking over on the other side of the bed. He noticed the way that Peter's shoulders shook. He suddenly felt out of place, since it was so rare for Peter to break down.

Lucy climbed up unto the bed, causing Peter to stir.

"What?" Peter asked, groggily, his cheeks stained by dried tears. Lucy quickly hugged him. Susan joined in next, scrambling to get unto the bed. Edmund quickly followed.

Peter didn't say anything, just relaxed and hugged them back, tightly. They remained like that, for a while, until finally they pulled back. Susan leaned against the head board, Peter's head on her lap. Edmund sat on her left while Lucy sat on her right.

"I fell in love with Caspian." Peter muttered.  
Susan's eyes widened for a few seconds, before softening. Suddenly she understood.  
Lucy looked at Peter, with a soft smile. She had guessed it. After all, there was nothing her sister and brothers could hide from her.

Edmund wasn't sure what to think. It wasn't like it was new, since he had known Peter to find other boys attractive. He had never had a problem with it, of course, they never really talked about it. It wasn't the best of times to have such a life.

However, they weren't back home, they were in Narnia and it was different here.  
"But….he'll never love me back….." Peter went on.

"Peter…." Susan stroked Peter's hair..  
"I'll be fine….." Peter said, firmly. They knew he was saying that to reassure them, more than to reassure himself.

"Shh, sleep Peter." Lucy muttered, caressing his cheek.  
The three looked at him, remembering the fateful day they realized that Peter was human.

* * *

_He stood there, unsure of what to do. She looked at him, smiling. Her bright blue eyes radiated with triumph.__sight blurred by unshed tears. He had done what he could for her, which was the reason why she was with him. He knew that many girls liked him, but he had eyes only for her. He had been so stupid!  
He rushed into the house, slamming the door behind him._

"Every one loves you. You're every one's Prince Charming." She laughed. He was a trophy to her, nothing but a prize. He looked at her, not wanting to believe what she was saying. It couldn't be true. She was lying, she had to be lying. Everything they had been through!

"I just wanted girls to be jealous of me. I had you, they didn't." She shrugged, not caring at all about his feelings. Her bright blue eyes stared right into his glossy baby blue. She was beautiful, blonde hair swaying behind her, looking innocent as she smiled.

Peter felt himself beginning to loose air. His throat began to clog up. Nothing made sense, he didn't want to make sense of it. He whirled around and ran back home, pushing past people,

He stormed past his parents and his siblings. Usually, he would greet them, but he couldn't, not now. He couldn't let them see him this way. He slammed the door to his room before finally crumbling down onto his bed.

Lucy's eyes became teary. Her big brother always got home and hugged her. He had just ignored her. Didn't he love her anymore?

Edmund felt put off, staring down at his homework. Peter always asked if he needed help!

Susan placed her book down and frowned. Peter would always greet her and ask her how her day went. Susan closed her book and stood up. Lucy and Edmund followed behind her as they made their way to Peter's room.

All their hurt and anger quickly vanished as they saw their big brother, their pillar of strength, crying on his bed. Immediately they rushed to his side.

They never forgot his pained expression. They never forgot his lifeless eyes.

…………….

………………..  
They watched Peter sleep for a few more moments, before sliding out of the bed and out of the room.

They all made their way to Lucy's room. They never forgave her, she who took Peter's innocence away. They got their revenge on her.

Peter was their big brother, no matter what happened, and no one messed with a Pensieve without suffering the consequences. She got what she deserved, or so Edmund believed and he was the Just. Nothing would take away the bitterness and pain from Peter.

"Our brother, he loves too much." Lucy smiled sadly. Peter was loving towards them, if sometimes a bit rash. Edmund wanted to give Caspian a piece of his mind, after all, it was his job to make Peter miserable not Caspian's.

"Peter is too good." Susan nodded, shooting Edmund a warning look. She knew what Edmund was thinking, which would be the same thing that Peter would think had it been any one of them crying. They could not beat up Caspian, since it wasn't completely his fault.

"We could help him! Once Caspian realizes how magnificent Peter is, he'll fall in love with him!" Lucy cried out, grinning at her sister and brother. It was a brilliant idea and she was sure that it would work.

"You want us to play matchmaker?" Edmund groaned, not liking the idea. The two knew that Edmund would go along with it anyhow, if it meant helping Peter.  
"Yes, and it would also help Caspian move on from me!" Susan nodded eagerly. It was a way to help and it couldn't hurt.

"So we're going to do what?" Edmund drawled, unable to believe he was actually going to help Peter get with Caspian……Why Caspian? Couldn't they choose someone else that wasn't Caspian? No offense to the King, but it was Caspian. He didn't excatly get along with Peter and their first meeting wasn't the most romantic.

"Why can't we just get Peter to fall for someone else?" Edmund rolled his eyes. The girls just glared at him.

"Because it took three or four years for Peter to get over her. He isn't one to just move on like that." Lucy sighed, remembering how bad it was the first few weeks.  
  
"We are just going to point out all the good qualities of Peter to Caspian; if he falls for Peter then good. At least we tried." Susan stated firmly, leaving no room for objections. Edmund sighed, but nodded. If it meant helping Peter, than he was going to be part of it. Besides, it gave him something to do.

* * *

Caspian looked down at his papers. He kept glancing at the door, hoping to see him walk in, apologizing for not being there earlier and for not showing yesterday. There was nothing.

He hadn't seen him for two days, at all.

He missed him. Caspian didn't want to admit it, but he missed Peter.

Was Peter angry with him? Was that why he wasn't seeing Caspian? Was he sick?

Caspian wanted to go over and see for himself, but he willed himself to stay seated. Peter could take care of himself. It was probably nothing.

Besides, Peter didn't have to be with him every day. Peter was allowed to go and do what he wished.

Caspian took a deep breath and tried once again to focus on his work.

………….  
To be Continued…

Yes, Caspian is missing Peter, still a stubborn fool….jeezh….  
The girl in the flashback, well…..you will all have to wait for the sequel….or the sequel of the sequel….lol….  
Poor Peter, I'm so mean to him…but that's just showing my love! Lol…  
Please review and tell me what you all think!! Luv ya'll!


	9. Ch 8: Hear Me

Well, it has been a long time and I'm sorry for this! I went off on vacation, came back and my mind was totally not here….and it is still not really here, so I'm having a bit more of trouble writing this, but I'm working on it!

Also, to tell you all the truth, I had been and still am a bit, stuck with Stargate Atlantis, my favorite show, and I love John/Carson! So I've been writing and reading that….but I shall work on getting this done! And not letting you all down!!

My beta, she's awsome, and she's also taking a vacation, and so…..because I don't to take any longer, I decided to post this chapter! It has mistakes, because this is just me, and my grammar sucks….so sorry about that! But the tidied up versions will be posted once she comes back, because well, we all deserve a vacation, especially her!!

* * *

The song, wait, does anyone pay attention to them, or to this? Eggh, well, I chose the song because I figure it fits her feelings….and it is a song I would dedicate to Peter myself…..

* * *

Hear Me- Kelly Clarkson

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
  
Hear me  
Hear me

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hear Me**  
…………………………..

He had been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

His beautiful eyes that rivaled the sky. She could spend the rest of her life, staring into them. Why would you want to look at anything else, when you had the epitome of perfection right in front of you?

His caramel hair, golden in the light. It looked gold and it was probably so smooth. She wanted so much to run her hands through his hair.  
His full, pink lips. They way they quirked into a boyish smile full of sweetness and charm. She wanted that smile to be for her and only her.

The first time she saw him, she felt she had met a god.

* * *

_She winced, face flushed as she bent down to pick the flowers that she had dropped. The pot was broken beyond all repair and she was going to get into a beyondof trouble for it, she was sure.  
"Here, let me help you."  
She was startled and looked up, almost loosing her balance if it weren't for the hand on her arm. She looked into his eyes and suddenly, every thing else in the world didn't matter.  
"King Peter!" She gasped, unable to believe that it was him, that was talking to her.  
He just smiled gently and helped her clean the mess up.  
"Be more careful next time. You may get yourself cut one day, we wouldn't want that, would be?" he smiled, before standing up and going on in his merry way._

* * *

That day, she vowed to be his. But he had left and she had seen him. She was right in the front, wanting to cry out to him.  
She saw Susan and Caspian kiss and felt her heart lurched. Why didn't he kiss her?

Why didn't he see her, there?  
She was frozen on the spot, unable to move. How she had wanted to run to him and plead for him to stay. It was too late and he was gone, forever.  
  
But she had heard about Queen Susan's horn, the one object that had brought them back in the first place. She needed to get that back.  
After a week, finally she figured out a way to sneak into the dining hall. The horn was hung up, right on the center.

It was useless, because everything was guarded. She didn't even get to feel the horn in her hands, when she was caught.  
She laughed and cried as she was thrown into the dungeons. She had been so close to being with him again.

The days all seemed to mix together. She didn't even remembered how she escaped jail.  
All she could recall was feeling cold, oh so cold.

"Your highness."  
She snapped out of her thoughts.

She liked being called that. She turned around and lowered her furred hood.  
Under her white furred coat, she wore the same dress she was wearing the day she met him. She never took the coat off.

"How is the spell coming?" She asked, voice icy. Her skin was becoming paler and paler with each passing day. She both loved and hater her reflection. It was amazing, seeing her eyes begin to loose pigmentation and turn a blue color. Her hair, beautiful raven locks were splattered with white. She knew it was the prize she as paying to be with him, and she really didn't care.

"It is close to being done your highness."  
She couldn't help but laugh. This caused her servants to shudder, only making her laugh even harder.

"It was you, my dear friend, who made me do this. Yet you flinch back, why is that?" She purred, walking over to him. The little dwarf just bowed his head.  
"I humbly apologize your highness."

"Are they ready?" She waved off the apology, knowing that the little dwarf meant nothing by it.  
"Ready for your orders."

She chuckled cruelly. Peter would be hers and no one else's. She would see to that.

"Give them the command."

………..  
"Ma….what is happening?" bright brown eyes peered fearfully into his mother's eyes. Tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
"Shh….sweetheart, it will be alright." There was no way to escape, she knew there wasn't. In the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of the chimney. There was a hatch under it, where they kept extra wood in case of a nasty storm.

"Come on, baby. Come on." She quickly urged him down.

"Mama! Mama!" he cried out, wanting to stay with her. she shook her head.

"I love you. Stay here." She kissed his cheek, before closing the hatch.

The door was suddenly broken down. Her screams filled the air.

* * *

She laughed for she could hear the screams in her mind. Yes, Peter would be hers one way or another.

……………………  
To Be Conitnued  
………………………

Well, yes, no Peter, and yes, also no Caspian/Peter stuff…..but, there is still more stuff to happen…..it is our boys we are talking about here, is anything ever easy for them? Sadly, no….

Well, hope this makes sense!! I shall have the next chapter up soon!! Really!!

Please review! It may just help in having the chapter sooner! As well as help writing the next chapters!! Luv ya!! Sorry for the huge wait! Thank you all!!


	10. Ch 9: Let Love In

First of all! I want to apologize if the last chapter was confusing!! Things will be explained as I keep on writing!!

And also, did ya'll really think it was going to be a guy kidnapping Peter? Cause well, is that how I wrote it?

Lol, now I don't know if I made a mistake in making her a girl instead of a boy!! Gawh, but I just figured making the kidnapper a guy would focus too much on the slash, instead of showing both sides of relations….

.I don't know, my mind works weird, but I seriously hope that you will all be happy with the rest of the story!!

Don't want to disappoint you all!

Once again, all mistakes are mine!!  
………………………..

Reason for this song….hmmm….well, for one, I love this song so much!! Also, because well, it is what Peter feels ne, wanting for Caspian to let love in and as well as the sibling love, that they see how much Peter means and they can't believe Caspian doesn't see it…ya know? So yeah! Love the song! Ya'll shall listen to it!

Let Love In- Goo Goo Dolls

You wait, wanting this world  
To let you in  
And you stand there  
A frozen light  
In dark and empty streets  
You smile hiding behind  
A God-given face  
But I know you're so much more  
Everything they ignore  
Is all that I need to see

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in

I wish  
Wishing for you to find your way  
And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
You take your time with  
This game you play  
But I can't control your soul  
You need to let me know  
You leaving or you gonna stay

**Chapter 9: Let Love In**

**…………………………..**

He glanced down and watched as Peter and Henry sparred. It was amazing just how graceful Peter was. Caspian sometimes forgot that Peter had once been King and had known more years than he had. Watching him wield his sword, every step made with precise decision, it was very hypnotizing.

"Peter sure has gotten better. Look at him." Lucy chirped, appearing right next to Caspian. Caspian still couldn't figure out how it was that she appeared and disappeared so quickly.

"Peter has always been good. He defeated Miraz after all." Caspian said, watching as Peter efficiently disarmed Henry. He remembered Peter turning to look at him, face flushed, allowing him to end it all.

"Of course, Peter has always been amazing!" Lucy agreed, laughing as she walked off. Caspian looked after her with a confused smile, before looking back down.

Peter was laughing, face flushed. He looked up and Caspian locked eyes with him. Immediately Peter sobered and looked down. Caspian was hurt as Peter walked back inside and away from Caspian's eyes.

He didn't know why, but he'd hope he could see more of Peter.

* * *

"Come on, you sure are taking long."

Caspian looked up and glared at Edmund, before looking back down at the game. He had yet to beat Edmund at chess.

Peter looked over and sighed. He closed his book and sat up on his chair.

"Move your knight." Peter advised Caspian, before standing up. Caspian looked at Peter, startled.

"It really is not fair now." Edmund scoffed. Peter just smiled at his brother.

"Do not worry, you still have more wins than I do." Peter placed his book down on the chair, before walking out.

"You know, Peter is the only person to actually beat me. Susan has come really close, but she just doesn't have that war strategy in her." Edmund said, unsure of just what he was supposed to say about Peter. He knew his brother, but what did Caspian know? Besides, did he really want a boy who couldn't beat him at chess, be with Peter? However, if that is what his brother wanted….

"Oh, does Peter just come up with strategies, or do you help him with those?" Caspian asked, curious about how Edmund and Peter interacted.

"Peter is the main strategist. I come in here and there, but Peter is really smart. He just needs to believe in himself and think it all through. He can be a bit stubborn, but he is really great at thinking logically. He kept Narnia in peace for a long time." Edmund mused, because in truth, he never told his brother, but he had been one heck of a king. A lot better than the ones that England had had.

"You and Peter are in good terms?" Caspian was finding it interesting, learning about Peter.

"Yes, it may seem like we aren't, but Peter will do anything and everything for me. I will do the same for him. We are family, always have been and always will be."

Edmund looked down at his game and smirked. Peter might have helped Caspian some, but he wasn't there to help Caspian the rest of the way.

He looked at Caspian, before realizing that, Peter didn't need Caspian, Caspian needed Peter.

Edmund shook his head and looked back at the chair Peter had been sitting in. Every one needed Peter.

* * *

"I told Lucy I would walk with her." Peter stated, frowning.

"I just need some pointers, just for a few minutes." Caspian pleaded with Peter, hoping he would stay just a bit longer. He just wanted some of his time. He was being desperate for Peter's time; he really didn't want to think about why at the moment.

"I'm sorry, a promise is a promise. However, I promise that tomorrow for sure, I will help you." Peter sighed and walked out. He didn't know why he promised such a thing to him.

Alright, Peter wanted to be with Caspian, near him. There was also the fact that he looked so cute, pleading with him. He wondered if this is how Susan felt about her boyfriend back in England. This made him wonder just how Susan was taking things. She hadn't seemed sad, she was actually looking up lately. So had Lucy and Edmund, it was nice to know they were happy.

Something in Caspian seemed to lighten at Peter's promise. Peter always kept his promise, which meant that he would be spending tomorrow the whole day with him!

Caspian felt giddy, before frowning and realizing that he shouldn't be feeling giddy.

* * *

Susan stepped right next to Caspian.

"I know you are not thinking anything dirty concerning my brother."

Caspian eyes widened and he quickly looked to Susan. Susan mentally smirked as she noticed the red on his cheeks. His darker complexion allowed him to hide it easier but one could still make it out.

"Susan!" his voice was a bit higher than usual.

"Do not try to deny it. I've seen many others look at him the same way. Just because he has beautiful blue eyes in which you can drown in forever. His hair is a golden color and so soft to the touch. His skin is a milky and he always seems to have a soft blush on his cheeks. His lips do always look pink and glossy." Susan sighed shaking her head, while inside she was grinning.

Caspian was looking intently at Peter, noticing everything that Susan was saying.

He wondered if he should worry at the fact that he already knew all those things that Susan had pointed out.

Knowing those things must have meant he had looked at Peter a little too intently, more than he should.

Susan smirked and walked off. Her job there was done.

………………………….

"Sir!"  
Soldiers burst into his room. Their faces were red from running all the way to the room.

"What news?" Caspian immediately asked, knowing that it must be nothing good. He felt it, something was about to change. For some reason, the image of Peter flashed in his mind.

"The eastern villages, sir….they are all gone." The soldiers reported, eyes showing their sorrow.

Caspian froze, unable to believe that. There was no way. There hadn't been any sightings of enemies and there hadn't been any knowledge.

"There were a few a survivors but most perished." Another soldier added.  
Survivors, that was good…..but most had perished…..his people, that he was in charged of. They depended on him and he had let them down.  


"Sir? There is an army coming this way."  
Caspian's eyes hardened.

"Rally the men, we are going to head out and meet them."

It was his people and he had to defend them. He will not allow anyone else to die.  
…………………

Caspian rushed to the armory. He needed to get ready.  
Footsteps echoed behind him and he knew exactly who it was. For some reason, the light yet confident strides had become imprinted in his mind.

"We heard what happened. We are coming." Peter quickly caught up to Caspian.

Peter had to go, he had to help. He should have insisted and should have gone out to get answers. He knew there had been something wrong, but he had let it go.  
He was too focused on other things and now there people who would never see the light of day again.

Caspian looked at him and then at the other three, knowing that no matter what he said, they would end up going. However, it didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"I really don't think that is wise." Caspian pursed his lips. Peter glared at him.

"We fought beside you before. It isn't like we don't know about war, Caspian." Caspian sighed; they looked young, oh so young. Peter was two years younger than him and he was sure that he had seen many battles, more than he had. So had the other three.

"If something were to happen-"

"We know the consequences." Edmund huffed, glaring at Caspian. He knew that anything and everything could go wrong. This wasn't their first battle.

Caspian sighed and just remained quiet. They took this as meaning that he wouldn't argue any more.

"What is the plan?" Peter asked.

"We first have to have our army stationed to protect the people. Then we'll ask for a hearing with the other party. Maybe we could work something out."

Peter nodded; it was a safe way of doing it. They had no idea why they were being attacked.  
……………………….

How many times had he had to look at incoming forces? Too many, really. He was sixteen and he had probably seen as much war as his father. Peter winced as he thought of his father, who he hadn't really interacted with much, lately. He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. He needed to concentrate and focus. Any little distraction could cause his loved ones to get hurt.

He looked towards his sisters, who stayed in the back. He was right in front, with Edmund and Caspian. He had to put it his all.

If they were lucky, some compromise could stop everything. If not, then hope Aslan help them. He didn't want to lose people.

……………..

"Your highness, they are asking to speak with you."  
She just grinned evilly.

"Attack them, but don't kill. Our mission is to apprehend Peter, remember that." She barked her orders.

…………..  
Suddenly the enemy began to charge. They were coming straight towards them, with no sight of stopping.

"They are attacking!" Susan cried out. They were just attacking them, so suddenly. They were not even allowing for negotiations!

"Go!!"

Peter surged forward, his white steed galloping right along with Edmund's and Caspian's. His sword was out as he rode on, blade suddenly slashing through skin. The sound of shields and swords clashing could be heard through out the field.

Peter winced as he was suddenly tackled down from the horse. He pushed his helmet off, raising his sword to block an attack, before plunging his sword into the enemy's stomach. He felt the adrenaline pulsing through him and could hear the roaring sound of his blood in his ears.

The armor no matter how light, was still rather heavy and after Aslan knows how long, he was beginning to slow down. Sweat ran down his cheeks.

As he stumble to his feet and looked over at to his siblings, making sure they were doing fine, he felt a sudden feeling that there was something wrong. Something was going on here.

He turned back around and as he turned he noticed something. There were more enemies, more and more seemed to be filtering in. He slipped as one of the soldiers swung at him. He laid there, looking up at his enemy, who was just looking down at him. He wasn't' being stabbed, not being killed off. He froze and looked at the enemy, right in the eyes. Peter couldn't understand why he hadn't been disposed off.

He turned his head and suddenly he seemed to notice everything. There were no mortal injuries.  
"Peter!"

Peter swirled around and rolled away just in the nick of time. It was a carriage and on it was a girl. He had a sudden sense of déjà vu.

It suddenly clicked as he saw the long white coat and the staff in her hand. He saw her heading to Edmund.

"NO!" he screamed, running after her but she was on a carriage. He was suddenly tackled down.  
He heard the sudden sound of ice creaking. He looked up.

Edmund. Susan. Lucy.

They were trapped in ice. Another stream of ice creaking.  
He turned his head.

Caspian.

The woman on the carriage turned around and laughed.

"Do you love them?"

Peter shook with rage but he was being held down. He saw them, slamming their hands against the ice. They needed him, yet he could do nothing.

No, he wouldn't let them hurt, he couldn't. He turned his head and glared at the woman.

* * *

To be Continued

I hate fighting scenes!! God I hate them…I suck at writing them……hence the sucky ending to this chapter….  
I do hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!!  
Review and tell me what ya think!! Kay? Luv ya'll!!


	11. Ch 10: Crawling

Alright, so I'm one with chapter…14 and now working on chapter 15!! And yet, there is still many more chapters to go!! Lol, go figure…but I have been working on this story!

Also, I should let you all know that in 16 days, I leave for college, I'm from California and be going to Maine….and so, I don't know how updating is going to go and stuff….Maybe I get 20 chapters by the end of this year!! Or not…anyways!

I hope you all like this chapter….hmm….sorry for taking so long in uploading it!! Sigh…

I figure it fits cause of what happens….ya know? That and also how everyone else around him feels at having to see him walk away and not knowing of him, get me? Well, I hope so!!

* * *

Crawling- Linkin Park  
crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
its haunting how I can't seem...

_…………………………….  
_**Chapter 10: Crawling**  
_………………………………._

"You can safe them. Just come with me."  
Peter looked at Lucy. Her eyes were wide with fear. Susan was shaking her head, eyes tearing. Edmund was pounding against the ice with his sword, eyes filled with hatred.

Caspian was also trying to break free, desperately.

It was down to him. He could save them. All he had to do was go with her.

"Let them go," he stated. His choice had been done for him the moment his siblings and Caspian were captured. He would give his life up for theirs, without hesitation.

Her laughter resounded through the valley. Peter was suddenly released. The armies of the opposing force were beginning to reside, until only a few handful remained.

Peter stood up, shakily.

He didn't look at them, because he knew they wouldn't want him to give himself up. There was no other choice. For them, he would do anything. He looked at her, at the woman.

"Good." She grinned, sinisterly.

He walked over and got into the carriage, head bowed down. With a sickening crack, they were bounding out. Peter closed his eyes, the screams of his family reaching him. It was for their good, he hoped they saw that. He hoped they would forgive him and god, he hoped they would be safe.

……………………………  
Peter found himself being thrown into a dungeon. He was expecting it to have been made of complete ice, but it was actually just a stone dungeon. It was still freezing, though. Peter shuddered, rubbing his arms. He looked around, unsure of what to expect.

He wasn't alone for long, for suddenly the gate slid open.

He didn't scramble back, he just sat there leaning against the wall, waiting. He was not going to let his fear and apprehension show; he was Peter the Magnificent after all.

The long, white coat swirled around her. It reached all way to the floor, completely covering her. He couldn't see her face, for she kept her hood over her face.  
Peter remained quiet and just watched her walked towards him.

Suddenly she laughed.

"Oh, my dear Peter, finally you are here with me!" She said, reaching up for her hood. Her hands were pale, very pale, yet they still held some color. Peter's eyes widened as the hood fell. Her hair was white with streaks of black. Her eyes were a very light brown and her lips had a violet tint to them. It was as if she was slowly freezing.

"Who are you? What are you?" Peter asked, unsure of what to make of her. She just smiled.

"Why, you can call me love, but my name is Crystal. I am a telemarine, of course!" She said, as if it was obvious. There was no way she could be a telemarine, he never saw one who looked like her.

"Well, what do you want from me?" Peter asked, deciding that at the moment it wasn't important to figure out what she was, since at any moment she could kill him.

"You." She grinned that evil smile of her that had Peter shivering.

"You already have me. I'm here." Peter stated, unsure of what it was that she was thinking. Was she planning on taking over Narnia? Was she trying to bring the white witch back?

"Ahh, yes, you are, aren't you?" She purred, bending down to Peter's eye level. Peter glared at her, not impressed with her at all. Even though, deep inside he was trembling with fear.

"Why exactly do you want me here?" Peter asked, voice laced with as much defiance as possible. Crystal reached over and ran one of her fingernails down his cheek. He pulled away from her, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Crystal snarled and took hold of Peter's chin, pulling close to her face.

"Ahh, you will love me, and soon, you will belong only to me!" She hissed, her nails digging into Peter's skin.

"I would never love you. You may keep me here, but not by my will!" Peter snarled, pushing away and making to bite her hand.  
SNAP!  
Peter winced, a bid red in print on his cheek. Crystal growled, hand still held up high after slapping Peter. Peter hissed and glared back at her, furious.

"Trust me, you and I will soon be inseparable." She laughed maniacally.  
Suddenly a man walked in and bowed.

"Your highness, the next dose is ready." He stated, eyes moving to look at Peter, in wonder, before looking back at Crystal. Crystal looked at Peter and smiled sweetly.

"Soon, I'll be complete. We will start you on your doses soon." She muttered, standing up and turning around. The man nodded and walked out.

"I shall come back for you, my love. You will join me."  
With that, she walked out, leaving him alone once again. Peter sighed and leaned against the wall. She wanted him and only him, it seemed. Did that mean his siblings were alright? He hoped so.

Peter heard the door opening and scrambled to his feet.

She walked in, her hood down. His eyes widened for her eyes were gray now, and her hair was mostly white. Her skin was all pale, coming close to being white.

How was that possible?  
"Jardis, she was the white witch, but did you ever wonder how she came to be?" Crystal grinned as man came in behind her and moved to Peter. Peter's eyes widened and he tried to struggle but to no use. He gasped as he was knocked off his feet, before he was picked up and dragged out.

"See, her magic was that of the ice, and once she was gone, it was dispersed." Crystal went on, not sparing a glance for Peter. Peter looked up and saw that just outside his cell, there was an altar. The stones were actually pillars of ice. Everything around the pillars was covered in ice, while all the rest was completely dry.

"I was given the option to help the white witches reign. As you can see, the price is this." She motioned to her body, but there was no regret in her voice.  
Peter's eyes widened as he suddenly understood. They were transferring the white witch's magic to Crystal, turning her into the white witch.

"They wanted me to release her, but it didn't go with my plans. We are going to share the power, Peter. You and I." She turned to him, before snapping her fingers.  
Peter found himself being dragged over to the center of the altar, to the middle of the ice.

No way was he going to go through it. He planted his feet firmly down and pushed against the men holding him. He caught them off guard and managed to weaken their grasp on him. He slammed against one causing him to let go. He tried to slip from the other's grasp when he was suddenly hit on the stomach. He gasped.

He reeled back as he was hit on the chest. He slumped to the ground, leaning shakily on his arms, before being kicked on the chest.  
Suddenly his chest begin to constrict. The air was having a hard time getting to his lungs.  
He wheezed for breath. He was dragged over to the center, but he hardly felt it.

Air was his major problem at the moment and the one thing he focused above else.

It was then that he felt it, in between the blurry vision and the painful chest. A sudden prickling coldness hit him, causing him to arch up in pain. It was cold, oh so cold.

Suddenly, his vision blackened as air lessened in his body.  
……………………………….

Caspian sat there, looking down at the floor.  
He couldn't believe what had happened.  
"Sir?"

Caspian didn't look up. He just kept staring down at the floor.  
"Sent our best spies. Tell them to not come back until they have found him." Caspian muttered. He didn't notice when the soldier left, his mind still going over the last moments of the battle.

"We'll find him, sir. We promise."  
Henry muttered, before closing the door behind him. Henry would make sure of it. Peter would be found, he would personally make sure of it.

Caspian looked up, and stared at the door. Yes, Peter would be found.  
He had to be found……he had to…….

* * *

Lucy stood there, watching the sunset. She didn't see the beautiful reds and orange colors. She didn't see the way the light reflected upon everything. To her, it was all black and white; there was no color to the world, not without Peter.

Susan sat upon the sofa, eyes locked upon the fire dancing in the fireplace. She didn't see the fire. She couldn't feel its warmth. There was nothing that took away the coldness, not when Peter was gone.

Edmund laid down on the bed, eyes locked upon the bed's frame. Usually, he would look in awe at the beautiful craftsmanship, but not this time. All he could see was Peter, walking away.

"We'll get him back."

Lucy and Edmund turned their heads to look at Susan.  
Susan took a deep breath. She was the eldest of the three, Peter was not there to calm them, it was her job now. She looked up, determinedly.

"Peter has not let us down before. We will get him back." Susan said, sound more sure of herself. Deep inside, she wanted to cry. Deep inside, she wanted to just throw responsibility but she couldn't.

Lucy looked at Susan, eyes teary. Edmund sat up and looked at Susan, eyes glossy. Susan gave them a watery smile and did the one thing that Peter always did for them, she opened her arms for them.

Lucy and Edmund quickly ran to her, hugging each other tightly.

They remained like that for a while, until finally all of the adrenaline left them. They couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. They moved over to the bed and they all slid under the covers. They didn't dare sleep on their own; they needed the comfort of each other.

Lucy slid from the bed and walked over to the window.

"Aslan, wherever you are, please….help us…" Lucy whispered, hoping Aslan will appear to bring Peter back.  
She cast one last glance outside, before going back to bed.

Aslan will help them, she had to believe that….for Peter…..

……………..  
To be Continued

………………  
Well….how was that? Did we all forget that Peter has trouble with his lungs? Because I did until this chapter, and then I was like, omg! I remember now! And yeah, so I put that in and hey, it works, doesn't it? Hmm….well, yeah…so Caspian and Peter not together yet…but hey, some relationships take time, right? Hope you all still sticking around!! They'll get together, I promise you all that! Just, not yet….hmmm….well, review and tell me what you all think!! Love you all!!


	12. Ch 11: I'll Be

Alright!! So, I've been packing stuff up!! So I haven't been up to writing either with some family health issues!! Gawh!! I also have to pack for college and I leave this coming Sunday to Maine and I'm like…gawh!! So I figure before things get too out of hand and its all chaos, I'll upload this chapter, cause who knows when I'll have time to write and stuff….

I'm really glad people are enjoy the slow process of Caspian and Peter's relationship!! I like developing things and also, well, Peter is the big brother and I feel that his siblings will be a major part and role in his life, so I don't solely focus on the Peter and Caspian, because I feel like it doesn't make Peter and Caspian's relationship justice, because there are more variables than just them in their life…get me? Lol, I'm just hoping you all are not getting all bored and decide that reading this is not worth it!! Bare with me, alright? Well, hope you all enjoy this!!

* * *

It should be always why I chose this song……I mean….isn't it? Lol….

I'll Be- Reba

When darkness falls upon your heart and soul.  
I'll be the light that shines for you.  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you.  
When you can't find your way,  
I'll find my way to you.  
When troubles come around,  
I will come to you.

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.

And when you're there with no one there to hold.  
I'll be the arms that reach for you.  
  
And when you feel your faith is running low.  
I'll be there to believe in you.  
When all you find are lies.  
I'll be the truth you need.  
When you need someone to run to .  
You can run to me

**Chapter 11: I'll Be  
………………………………………….**

She put on a smile on her face as she walked down the hall. She tried her best to be strong, to be Queen Lucy the Valiant.

He had taught her to be strong, and she was trying. Every where she went, she saw him. Every single thing, reminded her of him.

She passed by some soldiers and smiled, trying to bring them hope. She tried to bring every one hope, yet deep inside of her, hope was diminishing with every minute that passed without him.

She walked farther away from every one, until finally she arrived to a lonely hall. No one ever walked through there.

She stopped and leaned against the wall. She could hear him, telling her to be strong, that they will get through everything. She could see him there, with his tender blue eyes, smiling gently at her, promising that he would never let her get hurt.

He kept his promise….he kept his promise.

Tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes, rubbing at them furiously as she slowly sat on the floor.

She needed her big brother.

She needed him to wrap his arms around her, to wipe her tears away. She needed him to tell her that every thing was going to be fine, that he would make it all fine. She needed him to hold her, until she fell asleep, feeling safe and secure.

She just needed him……

Sobs wrecked her body. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She buried her face in them, heaving for breath.  
………………………………….

_It was so silent, and he couldn't sleep at all. He turned and tossed on his bed, but sleep just wouldn't come to him. Admitting defeat, he sat up. He climbed down his bed, shuddering at the __sudden coldness that hit him. He grabbed his robe and felt relieved at the warmth._

The door creaked open; he sneaked a glance over to his sister and brother, who were sleeping peacefully on the bed, before walking out of the room. He walked to the nursery, which was right next to his parents' room.

He tiptoed in until he was looking down at the sleeping bundle. He couldn't help smiling down, eyes shining with love as he watched over his baby sister's sleep.

She was so small. He yawned and leaned against the crib, eyes watching little Lucy breath in and out. It was very soothing.

His parents found him later in the early morning, sleeping against the crib.  
………………………………….  
_  
He heard her screams and immediately rushed to her. Her arms were flailing around, eyes shut as she screamed her lungs out. Peter bent down and picked her up._

Lucy stopped and looked at Peter, eyes wide and teary.

"Shh, it's alright. Mommy will come soon, she went to take your brother to the doctor." Peter said, Lucy cocking her head to the side, eyes going over to the picture frame on the mantle. She pointed to little Ed and Peter nodded, happy Lucy knew who he was talking about. She was so smart. 

"'_ik" She muttered, snuggling into Peter's arms. Peter frowned and thought that one over, before realizing that she wanted milk._

"Alright, Lu, I'll get you your milk." Peter muttered, tickling her chin. Lucy giggled.  
_  
Peter went into the kitchen and tried placing Lucy down on the ground, but she just shook her head and clung to him. Peter grinned and just moved Lucy to his left arm._

He heated up the milk, before feeding it to her.

By the time their mother came back, both Peter and Lucy were sleeping, Lucy surrounded by pillows and Peter was right next to her, arm curled around Lucy, protectively. …………………………..  
_  
He smiled tiredly, watching as she twirled around for him. It was her last day of kindergarten. She wore a cute, emerald dress. It made her eyes look brighter._

Lucy held up her brush and Peter nodded.  
Lucy grinned and sat next to him, handing him her brush. Peter took the brush, before raising his hand to cover his mouth.  
  
_Coughs wreck his body, causing him to loosened his hold on the brush. Lucy turned to him, immediately worried. She knew that Peter was sick and was staying in bed so he would get better._

She had never really seen him so weak and so pale. His breathing was erratic. Peter picked the brush back up and motioned for her to turn around.  
Peter began his duty, running the brush gently through her hair. Every stroke was slow, running from the top all the way to the tips.

Lucy sighed, enjoying the feel of Peter brushing her hair.

Peter was really tired, but he kept on brushing Lucy's hair until it was all smooth and glossy. Peter lowered the brush and leaned back. Lucy jumped off the bed and ran her hand through her hair. She beamed at Peter, who just smiled back.

He was really tired, but he would keep on brushing Lucy's hair if it meant seeing her smile like that.  
………………………….  
_  
She curled her hand, tightly around his. She wanted to be brave, but she was really scared. She looked at Peter, who was smiling, face a rosy color because of the cold. She bit her bottom lip worriedly. Her hand was suddenly squeezed._

"It will be alright, Lucy." Peter looked down at her.

"But, what if people hate me? Or I don't make friends?" Lucy voiced her fears, unsure of just what to expect from school.

"Don't worry Lucy. You are so happy and friendly, I don't think you will have trouble making friends." Peter winked at her causing Lucy to relax a bit and smile.

If Peter said it would all be fine, then it would all be fine.

"It will be fun, you'll see. Even Edmund made friends and you know Edmund." Peter chuckled. Lucy giggled along, before stopping when she saw Susan waiting for them.  
She had come earlier to finish a group project.

"Your big sister will be there for you, you won't be alone." Peter stopped and kneeled down in front of Lucy. He helped her with her bag, before kissing her on the top of her head.

"I'll be outside, waiting when you come out." Peter promised, before standing up and going to his classes.

Peter spent his time, worrying about his little sister, hoping she was doing fine. Right after his _final class ended, Edmund and him walked over to pick up the girls._

Peter grinned, relieved as Susan and Lucy walked out, laughing. Lucy looked over and noticed Peter; she immediately rushed to him, hugging him. As the four began their trek home, Lucy told everything about her first day, her hand still locked with Peter's.  
…………………………

Lucy stared down the corridor, strands of hair sticking to her cheeks. She remembered him and all those times he was there for her. He always did what she wanted to do, without much protest.

_"Want to play dolls with me?"  
"….Alright….."_

Lucy smiled softly at the memory of their other siblings coming in to see Peter all into the game. They never let him live that one down.

_"Can I stay up a little longer?"  
"….fine." _

She still remembered all those times Peter got in trouble, letting her stay up past her bedtime. Her mother would end up letting it go, every single time.

_"Can I cut your hair?"  
"…..I….well…..why not?"  
_………………..

It was the last time she was allowed near anyone's hair. There were patches of hair longer than the rest. Their mom had to take Peter to get his hair cut really really short. He never blamed her and never whined about it.

* * *

"Hey, why the long face?"  
Lucy looked up and into Peter's baby blue eyes.

"You….you are gone." She whispered. Peter just smiled and sat down next to her.

"Gone? I am not gone, I am here." Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his arms.

"No, you aren't." Lucy whispered.

"You usually have more faith than that. Don't you believe you'll see me again?" Peter teased her. Lucy pulled back and looked at Peter.

"I promised, didn't I?" Peter quirked an eyebrow. Lucy nodded.

"Then it is settled. Go on and show people that you are Queen Lucy." Peter stood up and helped Lucy to her feet.

"But I-"

"We'll see each other real soon. I promise, for now, go, before Susan and Edmund start to worry." Peter kissed Lucy on her forehead, before turning her around and pushing her down the corridor.

* * *

A sudden noise startled her. Lucy looked up and around. She was still sitting down in the middle of the corridor. She slowly stood up and grinned. She wiped her cheeks and took a deep breath. Yes, she would get Peter back. She strode back down the hall, figuring it was time for dinner.

……………  
To be Continued

alright, how did that seem? Alright to ya'll?  
We all know that Peter and Lucy had a very strong relationship, so I wrote about her first! That and the song seemed to be more fitted for her!! Anyways, what do ya'll think? Review and tell me, alright? Luv ya'll!!


	13. Ch 12: Never Alone

Alright so I am in Maine…and getting adjusted to classes and work…and just everything in general…so…I don't have a lot left to say….lol…not at this time…  
I'm actually rather tired…but anyways…yeah…things are egghh…  
Hope I have time to write…but I don't know…lol….hope I find time…but anyways….here is another chapter……

Well…..for some reason I could see Susan singing this…it seems like her type of song…I don't know if that makes sense…but yeah…  
………………………………..

Never Alone- Barlow Girls

I waited for you today  
But You didn't show  
No.No.No.  
I needed You today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
you said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

Chorus  
I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.

And though I can not see You  
and I can't explain why.  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh  
We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

**Chapter 12: Never Alone**  
……………………..

Her feet didn't make a sound on the cold, stone floor. She seemed to float, her skirts swirling around her. She looked beautiful, like a tragic Greek sculpture. Her slate eyes held sadness and her face was a pale white. She tried her best to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She passed by people, until she walked out of the castle. She stood right out side and took a deep breath. She felt suffocated inside; the walls seemed to be closing in on her.

After a few seconds, she strode over to the garden. The flowers, they didn't take the pain away, but they allowed her to release it.

She walked to a secluded part of the garden, tears already running down her pale cheeks. Her vision was blurred, but she was getting used to it. Every minute that passed with him away, was a minute more that she spent crying.

Her knees crumbled from right under her. She fell down against the bench. Her hands curled into fists as she sobbed against the bench.  
She had to be strong. It was her duty as the eldest. Peter always put them first, he really did try. He tried to be the father figure, he tried to protect them.

He was always there for them. Now it was her turn, but she couldn't. She wasn't him.

She needed him to be there, to know and to help her.  
She couldn't be strong, not all by herself. Not all by herself….

She could hear him, telling her to be strong. He would tell her that she could do it, that she only had to believe in herself. He would say how she could do a much better job than he could, if only she put her mind to it.

Except….she didn't want to put her mind into it…..she wanted him….

The big brother who was always there, who shouldered the responsibility, who wasn't perfect, but she loved him either way.  
/

_He giggled as the baby grabbed his hand. The baby gurgled before dropping Peter's finger. He didn't understand what was going on, but he thought the baby was cute. He wondered if she would like to play with him later._

_"Time to put your baby sister to bed, Peter."  
He looked at his dad, who picked him up and followed after his mom. He watched them put his sister on the crib. He wasn't a baby anymore and so he now slept on a bigger bed. He had to take care of his baby like the best big brother he was!_

_He would always watch out for her. Peter vowed in his mind, feeling his eyes beginning to droop. Yes, he would be the best big brother._

_/  
He watched as Susan's eyes began to tear.  
"Don't cry." He quickly felt bad."U leving." She muttered, looking as if he had betrayed her.  
"It is school." Peter tried to explain. It was his first day of school and his first day without his siblings. Susan reached out and grabbed Peter's hand._

_"Go with?" She asked, moving to stand right next to him._

_"No, you have to stay and help take care of the little ones." Peter shook his head, but he squeezed her hand. Susan frowned, but she let go of his hand._

_"Before long, you'll be coming with me to school, you just have to be patient." Peter pressed a kiss on Susan's forehead._

_"You'll come back?" She called out before Peter got too far. Peter turned around and smiled._

_"Promise!" he called back, before he trotted after their dad._

_…………………………  
Peter glared down at his book, unsure as to why they ask questions that were nowhere in the book. He looked up when he heard the door to his room, creaking._

_Susan stepped into the room, eyes focus upon the floor. Peter frowned and sat up on his bed._

_"Su?" He asked, seeing as Susan wasn't speaking up. Susan looked up and immediately Peter felt his heart break. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked so heartbroken._

_"Pe-ter?" Susan spoke, voice breaking. Peter got off his bed and went to her, pulling her into his arms.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked her._

_"Am I ugly?" Susan sobbed, her question muffled by Peter's shirt. Peter frowned and pulled back slightly.  
"What?"_

_"This girl at school, she said I was ugly." She cried.  
Peter felt a sudden anger envelope him, but there was nothing he could do. He sighed and wiped Susan's cheek._

_"Su….you are not ugly. Don't listen to her." Peter muttered. Susan looked into Peter's eyes, hopeful._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, she is only saying that because she is jealous of you. It is the only way she feels good about herself." Peter smiled gently at her. Susan felt herself smiling as well._

_"So…I'm pretty?" She asked, a bit scared of the answer._

_"Beautiful." Peter answered, causing Susan to beam._

_/_

_Peter tugged Susan along, across the street. Susan kept glancing back, face flushed._

_Peter didn't notice at first, but then he looked at her, hearing her giggle. He frowned, confused, but he caught a glimpse of two guys behind them. Peter looked back at_

_Susan and he suddenly realized. They were interested in her._

_He pulled her along, shooting a glare at the two guys.  
"Come on, Susan." Peter muttered. Susan huffed, wrenching her hand from Peter's grasp._

_"You don't have to hold my hand anymore." She muttered. Peter suddenly as if he had been slapped. Hurt flashed in his eyes._

_"Fine." He sighed, remaining quiet for the rest of the way home. Susan felt bad all of the sudden, having seen the hurt in Peter's eyes. No one was more important to her than her family. She ignored the guys and focused on Peter, who she tried to get him to talk to her._

_"Peter?" Susan grabbed his arm before walking up to their home.  
"Hmm?" Peter turned to her, confused. Susan just hugged him._

_"I'm sorry. You are more important than any other stupid boy. I don't mind you holding my hand." Susan admitted, voice soft and sounding so young. It surprised Peter, because Susan prided herself in sounding a lot older and more mature than she usually was._

_"I know, Su. But I think, it is time for me to realize you aren't my little sister anymore."  
Susan looked at him hurt at his words._

_"You have grown up, Su. You are too old to be called little." Peter amended. Susan smiled before looking hesitant at him._

_"But when it is just between us, I'll be glad to hold your hand." Peter said, taking her hand and walking with her the rest of the way, hand in hand.  
Susan smiled, brightly._

/

Susan remembered how Peter tried giving her, her space, yet still tried to protect her. Always there, even when they both butted heads. The two oldest, leaning against each other, counting on each other, needing each other to help take care of the family.

_"You'll get in trouble again, besides, she has school!"  
"Just a few more minutes Su!"_

She would huff and argue, but the four of them would end up staying up late. They never really got in trouble.

_"You really need to study more, Peter!"  
"I already studied, I need a break. Besides, he needed my help."  
_………………………………

She was always reminding him about his own work. Of course, she was also guilty of leaving her work for the last minute and helping her family, instead.

_"Peter, this guy asked me if I wanted to go with him to his house!"  
"What guy?!"_  
…………………………

No one really tried to do anything to her after that. Peter had rallied the other two with him. Peter was always protecting her from the evil of boys.

/

A hand began rubbing her back. She looked up, trying to see through her tears.  
"Susan, don't cry. You hate crying." Peter sat there, grinning at her.

"Peter!" She cried out, immediately hugging him around the waist.

"You are not really here." She muttered, but she didn't stop hugging him. Peter chuckled.  
"Come on Su! Edmund and Lucy need you." Peter spoke softly. Susan sat back and wiped her cheeks. She looked up at Peter and took in his features.

"I never had to be the eldest." Susan admitted and Peter could see she was scared.

"Hey, you were always the eldest. At least, you always took care of me." Peter grinned, taking her hands in his.  
"Come now, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. It won't be long before we see each other again." Peter stood up and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I….I guess I have to go and check on Edmund and Lucy." Susan smiled, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"Yes, they need their big sister." Peter nodded and turned her around, pushing her to get a move on.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I pretty?"

"Beautiful."

/

Susan woke up with a smile. She looked around and noticed she was still in the garden. She stood up and stretched her back. She winced when she heard her back pop, but it felt good. She took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of flowers.  
It was time for her to focus. She strode back into the castle, determined to help her loved ones as well as to see Peter again.  
After all, she couldn't trust him to do everything by himself, she always needed to help him.

/

To Be Continued…

There….my lame chapter….sigh….hope you all enjoyed it….please tell me what you think of it…alright?  
god….this is so short…I usually have more to say…but at the moment…I'm too tired….  
Luv ya'll!


	14. Ch 13: Falling Inside the Black

It's been some time since I've update…im so sorry….  
Writing this has been going so slow……haven't got time….and when I do….nothing comes to me to write….gawh…..  
Anyways, here is another chapter….and next chapter I'm hoping you all love because it is Caspian's chapter!! And we get some Caspian/Peter stuff!! Finally! I know! Took me a long while, huh? Lol, hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

The song was chosen….because…..it sounds like an Edmund type of song all dark and emo, haha, and also because I feel like Edmund misses the old times, and no matter his actions, he needs his big brother…ne? and it's a great song!  
………………………….

Falling Inside the Black- Skillet

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold  
Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time  
Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

_[Chorus:]_  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering  
Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

……………………………………..

**Chapter 13: Falling Inside the Black**

………………………………….

The stallion pressed his face against his master's. He could feel the pain his master was going through, and it pained him as well.  
The brush resumed its course, gently running through his mane.

Edmund ran the brush gently over the horse, grooming his horse for the third time that day. It seemed it was the only place where he could think….where he could be, without feeling as the world was crashing down on him.

He focused on the brush, but it had become routine now. The repetitive motion went on without him having to think too much about it.  
It let his mind be free to think over anything and everything. He never noticed the tears that ran down his cheeks. If his vision blurred, he never noticed it.

He wasn't crying, of course he wasn't. He was a boy and they weren't suppose to cry, yet Peter had cried. He had seen him cry.

Edmund stopped, the brush slipping from his hand down to the ground. Edmund's hand remained upon the stallion's neck. He took a shuddering breath and slowly sat down upon the ground. The stallion sat down with him.

Edmund rested his head upon the stallion's neck, his tears wetting his horse, but the stallion didn't mind. He remained still and allowed Edmund to let it out.  
Edmund closed his eyes shut. He wondered if Peter would cradle him, and if he did, would he let him?

Edmund knew that he was a jerk and he could be rather rude. He also knew that he was changing, he wasn't the same he used to be. Peter…..he had always protected him, even when he had been a jerk.

No matter their fights and Peter's sharp comments, Edmund never doubted that Peter would sacrifice everything for him. Edmund let out a bitter chuckle.

He wished Peter was there, to tell him he was being an insensitive bastard. He wished Peter was there to call yell at him. He just wanted Peter to be there, even if he was just there to yell at him. It was better than not having Peter around at all.

He couldn't deal, if he never saw Peter again. He wouldn't be able to deal, if Peter was forever gone. He was the stone, the pillar.

Edmund knew that without Peter, he would probably crumble.  
////////////////////////////////////////

_He tip toed into the room, eyes wide and curious. He had taken care of Susan for most of the day and he had fallen asleep before his parents had arrived with his little baby brother. He was disappointed, because he had wanted to see him but he hadn't._

He was going to see him now, and nothing was going to stop him. He slipped into the room and was faced with the dilemma of being too small to see anything.

The baby was in the crib right next to his parents. Nothing was going to stop him, not even that. He looked around and saw a pillow strewn on the floor. He stood on it, but it wasn't enough. He spilled all the clothes from the drawers and made a small mountain.

He grinned as he climbed it, finally able to see his little brother. He smiled tenderly, watching little Ed sleep peacefully. He leaned slightly on the crib and watched. He fell asleep that way.  
_…………………………  
"Are you sure you are going to be alright by yourself, Ed?" Peter asked, looking over to his brother. He was starting school with him already. Edmund huffed, trudging along next to Peter._

"I'm not a baby." He muttered under his breath. Peter smiled and looked forward. That was Edmund, always acting all tough. He didn't say anything when Edmund's little hand slipped into his bigger one. It was quickly tugged away once the school came into view.

"Don't worry Ed, everything will go by so quickly!" Peter chirped. Ed grunted, but Peter could see his eyes looking around, tinged with fear. Peter squatted down.

"Hey, everything will be fine. I promise. If anything, come find me, alright?" Peter asked _Edmund, who nodded, before hurrying to his class.  
Peter shook his head and went to his own class. It was lunch time_ _when Peter saw a little boy running towards him. Peter quickly excused himself and met his brother half way. Since Ed was in first grade, he was now mixed in with the rest of the kids._

"Hey, what happened?" Peter asked, taking Edmund to a quieter area. Edmund looked around, before hugging him. Peter was shocked, but he quickly recovered and hugged him back.

"It is so lonely." Edmund muttered. Peter hugged him tightly.

"You'll make friends, you'll see; but not by standing here. Trust me, alright?" Peter winked at Ed, who nodded and remained a few more seconds in Peter's embrace, before rushing off.

Peter smiled and went back to his friends, knowing his brother would be alright for now.  
///////////////////////////////////

_Peter rolled over and looked over at Edmund who was lashing out in his sleep. Peter immediately got up and shook Edmund up._

Ed stopped his thrashing and pushed Peter's hands away, before falling back asleep. Peter sighed and slid next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Edmund always slept peacefully after that. Neither spoke of it.  
/////////////////////////////////

_Peter rushed to the center of the crowd. He felt his heart beating wildly inside his ribcage. Finally he pushed through, immediately locking upon his brother who was sprawled on the ground with a busted lip. He felt rage well up in him as one of the boys went to kick him._

"Hey!" He yelled, pushing him away before the boy hit Edmund. The other boys turned to Peter, who just glared at them. He stood tall, daring them to hit him. Everyone else in the crowd watched, wondering if the boys would be stupid enough to hit him.  


_"Come on boys, we'll finish this later." The sneered and walked off. The crowd dispersed after that. Peter sighed and turned to Edmund._  
_  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, offering his hand to him._

"I could have handled them." Edmund hissed, pushing Peter's hand away and standing up on his own.  
"Ed, there were about four of them." Peter shook his head, making to help Ed, who stepped back.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can handle myself, thank you." Edmund snapped, limping away. Peter stood there, hurt that his baby brother didn't want him near him. The rest of the day he spent sad, walking straight home instead of waiting for Ed like he usually did. It was later at night, when Ed went up to him.  
_  
"Peter?" Edmund whispered, shaking Peter's shoulder. Peter turned around on his bed and looked at Edmund.  
"What?" He asked, curtly. Edmund flinched and looked down.  
_

_"You didn't wait for me." He said, voice so tiny it broke Peter's heart. There was no denying that he loved his brother. He scooted back and patted the mattress.  
"Come on, Ed. We both have had too much excitement for one day." Peter muttered. Ed smiled and climbed under the covers._

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"I'll always protect you."

//////////////////////////////////

Edmund took a deep breath. He remembered all those times he would argue with Peter. Peter would always be there for him, no matter the mistakes he would do or all the rude things he did. He always protected him and thought of his safety no matter what. It was sweet if not annoying at times.

/////////////////

_"Stop hovering! I don't need you anymore!"  
"Alright, but if you do, I'll be there."  
_…………………….  
He tried pushing Peter away, but he always had the habit of sticking around. Ed was always glad for that, he didn't know what he would have done had Peter really gone away.

_"Peter, can you stay awake until I fall asleep?"  
"Of course I can, I'll watch over you."_

//////////

He tried acting like he was brave, but even when he didn't, Peter never held that against him. He would just smile and did whatever he could for him.  
_…………………..  
"I am not perfect! Not like you! God, I hate you!"  
"I don't want you to be perfect! I want you to be you!"  
_……………………

Even when Edmund was a total ass who couldn't seem to do anything nice for anyone, Peter was still there. Screaming back at him, trying to get him to understand.  
/////////////////////////////

"Now, Ed, what is up with the waterworks?"  
Ed looked up, eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Right in front of him, was Peter. His baby blue eyes sparkling with tenderness.

"Peter?" Ed asked, pulling back and wiping his cheeks.

"Hey, you should be taking care of Su and Lu." Peter muttered, reaching over and mussing Ed's hair. Ed didn't do anything, just stared at Peter.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Edmund muttered eyes saddening.

"Don't you worry, you'll be seeing me soon." Peter shrugged, moving his hand to Edmund's shoulder, squeezing it. Edmund looked at Peter, unsure if to believe him or not.

"Always going against what I say, don't you?" Peter chuckled. He stood up and dusted his pants off. He looked down at Ed, who was still looking at him, unsure.

"Well, little brother, you just have to wait then." Peter offered his hand to Edmund, who took it. Ed stood up and dusted himself.

"You know, I've never told you-"

"Don't, you can tell me later." Peter grinned, raising a hand to stop Edmund from finishing his sentence.

"Remember, you stood up against the White Witch, this will be a piece of cake." Peter saluted Edmund, before vanishing.

////////////////////////////////////////

Ed groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was still in the stables, hugging his horse.

He sat back and looked around, before grinning.

He wasn't sure what was up with the dream, but it made him feel better. It gave him hope.

Edmund stood up and dusted himself, before walking back towards the castle.

He couldn't dilly dally around, he had to save his brother, who had ended up getting in trouble again.

……………………..  
To be Continued

………………………..

Okay, how was that? Did that sound a bit like Edmund? I hope it did….I'm not too sure how to write Edmund at times…gawh! He's so hard to write! But I think it came out alright….sigh….  
I love Peter and Edmund's relationship!! Hmm…..hope ya'll liked this chapter!!  
Next chapter is our dear Caspian……..hahaha, I love the next chapter, actually…..if I do say so myself…..hmmm…..  
anyways, review please!!


	15. Ch 14: Bleed For Me

Hey, a little thanksgiving present!! I hope everyone enjoyed their thanksgiving!!

Hope there was lots of food and lots of happiness!! and if not, I'm truly sorry, but things will get better, alright?

Well, here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! Even me! Trust me, I have been waiting to write some Casper moments!! And finally, I have gotten my wish….which is weird, since it is my own story…..I tell you all, my story controls me, I have no control over this story!! Its so sad! Hahaha, anyways! I have a nice break from college work, though, I should have studied more instead of working on this, huh? Hahaha, well, I'll be going into finals soon, but I'm sure I'll have at least one more chapter up by January!!

well, enjoy this chapter!! Now I have to go do my Italian homework, before heading to bed cause tomorrow is another dance filled day!! W00t!

Song, well, come on, I'm sure this song fits Caspian, after not noticing Peter until he was gone..

////////////////////////////////////////////

Bleed for Me- Saliva

All I ever wanted  
was to be at your service  
but now I'm alone  
cause you were here and you're gone

And all I ever wanted  
was to feel I had a purpose  
but now that's all gone

But if you could give me  
just one love  
just one life  
just one chance to believe in mine  
just one love  
just one life  
you'd bleed for me  
and I didn't dare to notice you  
now I'm stuck  
out on a line.  
Bleed for me  
I didn't care to be with you  
now you're stuck in my mind

All I ever wanted  
was to be what you needed  
cause something so strong  
it could never be wrong.  
And all I can promise  
is to say what I'm feeling  
We've made it so long

………………………

**Chapter 14: Bleed For Me**

……………………..

Lifeless baby blue eyes looked at him. Disappointed. Hurt. Scared. Blaming him. Asking him why he didn't save him. His heart broke and he wanted to run towards him, but he couldn't and suddenly, those baby blue eyes disappeared and only darkness remained.

.........................................................................................................

He didn't want to deal with anyone. He was tired and he knew that sooner or later he was going to be forced to go to sleep. He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't.

He was plagued by him. Over and over, his mind replayed those last moments as Peter made his decision; before flashing to all of the things that they could be doing to him. He had three nights of that and decided, no more. He only had short naps, and he knew if Peter was there, he would be getting badgered, but then again, he wouldn't have so much trouble sleeping if he were there.

Caspian flinched and walked back over to his desk. He had work to do. He had to keep working. He didn't even go down to dinner anymore, afraid of what he'll see. Did they blame him, from being unable to protect their brother?

A sudden snap broke him out of his thoughts. His quill had broken in half and he couldn't help but stare at it in shock, before feeling a sudden rage bubble up in him.

He growled and threw the damn quill away, before standing up, pushing the chair forcefully back. He strode out and down the hall, needing to be out, needing some fresh air.

He didn't pay attention to those around him, unwilling to pay attention to them. There would be sadness, pity, sympathy. There would be words of comfort whispered to him, words he didn't want, words he didn't believe, words he shouldn't be getting.

Finally, the sun shone brightly down upon him. He winced and shielded his eyes, looking up at the sky and feeling his heart drop as he noticed the baby blue sky. He stayed there, for a few minutes before remembering those eyes, staring into his before Peter turned around and walked away, from them, from him.

Caspian glared at the sky, before storming into the stables and grabbing a horse. He didn't care which, he just needed to escape, far away. He jumped unto the horse and rode out, feeling the air whip his hair all over the place. His eyes remained forward, focused, unable to enjoy the ride.  
Suddenly he stopped in a clearing, and got down. He stopped and remembered; he couldn't help remembering. His heart felt like it was missing something, but he didn't know what. He…he….was completely confused!

His whole body began to shake with hurt, anger, sadness.

"Selfish!! Damn him!!" Caspian yelled at the top of his lungs. He couldn't take it anymore and just screamed, letting out all the stress.

Why did Peter do that? Why did he put them all under this stress? Why did Peter leave him? Why did Peter sacrifice himself? Why did Peter ruin everything? He always does….

"He always ruins everything."Caspian muttered, looking back down to the ground.

He missed Peter…he missed the smiles….the laughs…..the lectures…..  
He had to save Peter…because if he didn't…if he didn't see him again…he would…he would…

Aslan! He would die!

Caspian felt to his knees, hands pressed down to the ground, keeping him steady. His eyes were wide, brown eyes swirling with understanding.

He would die, without Peter. He couldn't deal, losing him again.

Caspian let out a bitter laugh, dropping down fully to the ground. He couldn't help laughing, tears streaming down his face as he dwelled on the realization he just had.

He couldn't live without Peter.

He couldn't breathe without Peter.

He couldn't sleep without Peter.  
Without Peter….without Peter…..Peter…Peter…  
PETER.

Caspian took shaky breaths, calming down.

He didn't know how or why. He didn't know when or where. He wasn't even sure of the what.

He turned over to his back and looked up, at the baby blue sky.  
Now, there was only longing, left in him. He felt a twinge in his heart, as he thought of Peter.

Had it been there all this time? And he'd never noticed it? Caspian sighed, thinking back on all the moments he spent with Peter.

....................................................................

_Caspian groaned and rubbed his eyes. The words were beginning to blur and he wasn't sure if he was signing a peace treaty or a trading treaty or a whatever treaty. _

_He dropped his quill and leaned back, sighing as he relaxed against the chair. He just needed a few minutes to rest his eyes._

_"Just resting your eyes?" came an amused voice that startled him, causing him to sit up and almost fall of his chair._

_"Peter!" Caspian flushed, immediately standing up to attention. Peter just chuckled, watching Caspian amused from his place against the doorway._

_"Don't worry, I saw light and came to see who was still up." Peter explained, walking into the study._

_"Oh, just trying to finish some papers." Caspian sighed, slumping back on to his chair. Peter shook his head._

_"I remember that, but really, you are going to get sick if you don't get enough rest." Peter frowned, and crossed his arms in front of his chest._

_"I can't, I really need to finish this and-"_

_"You can finish them later on today, after you get some rest." Peter walked over and tugged Caspian out of his chair._

_"We can't have our king falling asleep and signing a paper he shouldn't!" Peter scoffed him, pushing him out of the study and towards his room. Caspian grinned and allowed himself to be pushed along.  
_

_..................................................................................................................................._

_"No."_

_"Why not? You've been working yourself to dead. Time to get some fresh air! Besides, you are looking all pale with no sun hitting you!" Peter wagged a finger at him.  
Caspian sighed and looked up from his parchment to stare at Peter. Shouldn't Peter understand that he needed to finish the paperwork? The kingdom depended on him doing his job as a king.  
_

_"I can't," Caspian answered, curtly, looking back down at his parchment._

_"Lucy and Susan have been looking forward to it!" Peter tried once again._

_"I never said you couldn't go, just that I'm not going. That's final." Caspian glared at Peter, wanting to finish all the paperwork that day. This just annoyed Peter._

_"You are coming with us, and that IS final. Am I understood? Or have you forgotten just who my siblings and I are?" Peter huffed, standing up and glaring at Caspian._

_Caspian looked up at him, startled. Usually, Peter didn't take that tone with him, allowing him to run things as he wished and only taking charge when needed. He didn't hear Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, that often and when he did, well, it gave him goose bumps._

_"Now that we have that settled, I'll go tell my sisters and brother and we can head off. See you in the patio." Peter chirped, walking out happily.  
He liked surprising Caspian, it wasn't every day he got to see that look of utter shock.  
_

_............................................  
_

_Caspian curled as best as he could on the sofa. He felt really tired, and for some reason, the room felt all hot and stuffy. He knew the symptoms but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He had work to do, he really did. But his eyes were closing and he just couldn't focus. He sighed and allowed himself to settle into a deep slumber._

_"Hmmm?" he groaned, leaning into the coolness on his forehead. _

"_You stubborn idiot. I told you, but no, you didn't listen."_

_Caspian knew that soft and silky voice. He sighed and opened his eyes, slowly. There was Peter, looking worriedly down at him. His face was a lot closer than usual. He was glad that he was already flushed, or Peter would have noticed his flustered state. He didn't understand just why Peter's proximity was affecting him so, it had to be the sickness._

_"Hey, you should have stayed in bed, you know?" Peter sighed, shaking his head and taking the towel from Caspian's forehead, causing him to whimper from the loss. Peter wet the towel, before placing it back on Caspian's forehead.  
_

_It was then that Caspian noticed he was still in the study. Peter was kneeling next to him, gently swabbing his head with cool towels._

_"The maids are taking care of the medicine and food." Peter told Caspian, sitting back and resting a bit from all the kneeling._

_"My work." Caspian groaned, beginning to sit up, when Peter pushed him back down. Caspian sighed, looking at Peter, who was glaring at him._

_"You, are going to rest, I'll do the work. I've done it before, remember? You just rest." Peter waved his hand at him, standing up. Caspian's hand shot out, taking hold of Peter's wrist._

_"Stay, for a bit longer." Caspian asked, voice soft, scared of what Peter would say. Peter was surprised, but he just smiled and sat back down. He took up the towels again and went back to cooling Caspian down._

_"I remember, doing this to Lucy, Susan and even Edward." Peter spoke softly, watching as Caspian closed his eyes once again.  
Caspian smiled and relaxed, allowing Peter's soft voice to lull him back to sleep. It was nice, really nice._

_.................................................................................................._

Caspian closed his eyes and realized just how much Peter had done for him. He realized that Peter had always been there for him, even when Caspian was an utter jerk to him.

_"I'll deal with it as I want. You are not the King anymore! So back off!"  
"Fine, but when you are ready to listen. You know where to find me!"  
_……………………………….  
Caspian shook his head, remembering how many times he had to swallow his pride and go to Peter. He had apologized many times. Peter, well, he apologized in his own ways.

_"Hey, why don't you take a break. I'll finish the rest, after all, you deserve it after all the work you've been doing."  
"Thank you Peter."_

Peter was always making him rest and pulling him out of his office. Peter had gone through it all, and he just helped so he didn't suffer the same things he had when he had been made King. Sometimes, Caspian was glad that Peter took charge.  
………………………………..

"_I am not doing that!"  
"That wasn't a suggestion, Caspian. That was an order."_

He didn't know why he hadn't noticed sooner.

He had been so in love with Susan, but had he really? No, he had loved her. At that point in his life, he had loved her and he still does, but it isn't the same love anymore.

But, what exactly did he feel for Peter? Was it love?

He wasn't sure, he'd never really felt anything like this towards another guy. Actually, he never really felt something like this towards anyone, not even Susan.

"Really now, lying on the grass in the middle of nowhere?"  
Caspian bolted up into a sitting position. There he stood, smiling his boyish smile.

"Peter?"  
"Caspian, I've seen you've been crying. Over little old me? I surely hope not!" Peter teased walking over and sitting down next to him. Caspian couldn't stop himself from staring at him.

"You…what? How? Huh?"

"For a king, you are not that articulate!" Peter laughed and Caspian felt like he was soaring all of the sudden.

"I think, it is time for you to go back to work Caspian. You won't find the answers here, not anymore." Peter smiled, reaching over and squeezing Caspian's arm. Caspian was hesitant, but finally took Peter's hand in his.

"Peter? I-" Caspian started but Peter shook his head.

"Now now, save that for later, alright? When we see each other again." Peter smiled standing up and helping Caspian along.

"I'll be seeing you mighty soon." Caspian muttered, lifting Peter's hand to his lips and kissing it. Peter laughed, before vanishing.

....................................................................................................................

Caspian groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around and frowned. His horse was a few feet away, munching on the grass.

He sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. He had to go back, he had work to do and a blue eyed boy to find.

So, he didn't know what it was that Peter meant to him. He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know what it all meant. All he knew, was that he needed Peter around, and for now, well, that was a start, wasn't it?

Caspian got back onto his horse and rode back home. He'll find Peter, and bring him back home.

…………………..  
To Be Continued

………………..  
Well, what did you all think about this chapter? A bit weird…yeap….a bit OOC? Maybe….I hate writing Caspian…..I have no idea how to write Caspian!! It irks me to no end!!  
But any who! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you are happy with how things are progressing! Review and tell me what you all think, okay? Luv ya'll! Happy Holidays, incase I don't update until after Christmas or something!! Luv ya'll!


	16. Ch 15: In the Shadows

Alright! Hello all! First and foremost! I am sorry for the delay….

During winter break I got my comp messed up…yeah….so most of winter break I didn't have my comp…..T_T  
Second…I am now back in college….so….I will once again….not know when I'll have time to work on this….

Third! I'm so glad people are enjoying my story! Hope this chapter is as good as the others!  
Won't say anymore, because I'm sure you all want to get unto to the story!

Love you all!

* * *

In the Shadows- The Rasmus

No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

They say  
That I must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

……………………………………….

…………………………………..  
**Chapter 15: In the Shadows**

…………………………………….  
"Everything will be fine, Peter, son of Adam."

* * *

"Wake up!!"

A sudden pain shot up through his body. He let out a tiny gasp, unable really to do anything else. He didn't move, though, too tired and weak to do such a thing. He let out deep, shaky breaths, trying to inhale as much air as he could into his weak lungs.

After a few minutes, he began to sit up, leaning heavily against the wall. He really just wanted to sleep, to just forget everything. God, he was so tired.

He tilted his head back, leaning against the wall and slowly opening his eyes. His baby blue eyes looked around, already knowing how the cell looked to the smallest rock. The only changes were the dents made by his body as he was thrown back into the cell after every session. Of course, he was hardly conscious in those times, but it was hell waking up.

Peter winced, shifting to the side and feeling intense pain flair up on his left side, meaning that yesterday, his left arm had soften his blow against the wall. It was easier to think as every session as one day, it kept him sane enough.

He shuddered and looked down at his hand. He wasn't white, he was still pinkish. He knew that his hair was a bit lighter than usual, but nothing too worrying. It was the reason why he wasn't cursing his weak lungs; it was because of those lungs that he wasn't turning into a snow witch himself. He didn't understand exactly what was happening to him, or to Crystal, she who had kidnapped him.

He just knew that there was the magic of snow, something about how the magic of it could be channeled into a person. Peter wasn't sure exactly what that meant and how Jadis became the Snow Witch and if the magic was channeled, how come the Snow Witch wasn't heard of before? Peter winced, hearing the doors screeching, becoming opened.

He didn't have time to ponder any more about the witch. It was time for another session. Just the idea of a session sent him into a panic attack, immediately triggering his asthma.

* * *

Peter looked over and watched as the little dwarf that followed Crystal all over the place, pushed a tray with food towards him.

He hadn't eaten much, not really hungry. Besides, he didn't have the energy to eat. He looked over at the food and glared at the content. If he didn't know that Crystal wouldn't let him die, he would have thought they were trying to poison him.

He sighed and stretched out his hand, wincing as he dragged the tray closer to him. With his index finger he poked at the food, wrinkling his nose at the squishy sound that it made. It definitely was no Turkey Delight. Peter picked up a tiny piece of whatever that thing was and brought it to his mouth, but his gag reflex suddenly kicked in and out the food went. Peter sighed and dropped back down to the floor, finding a sudden comfort in the pain flaring up his sides.

He wondered how his siblings were doing. Was Lucy eating? Was she crying over him? Was she worrying? Was she sleeping?

Did Susan think him to be even more of an idiot? Was Susan taking care of the younger? Was she holding strong?  
Was Edmund beating himself up? Was he even worried about him? Was he angry? Was he being rash?

Peter smiled weakly as he thought of his siblings. He could see them, in his mind, smiling and motioning for him to go to them.

He was there, too. Caspian.

Was Caspian looking for him? Was Caspian missing him? Did Caspian care?

Peter sighed dejectedly, eyes boring into the cell's ceiling. He should be thinking of a way to get out, to escape. Should be thinking of something productive instead of crying over some stupid feelings, Peter scowled himself. It wasn't the first time, though. He never listened to himself, either.

"Peter, my love!"

Peter didn't move, eyes focus solely upon the ceiling. It was the same thing over and over. He didn't care about her. Not after all she had done. Of course, in the back of his mind, deep deep inside his heart, he felt good. It was shocking, to have someone go through all these just for him. It was wrong, but he'd never had anyone care so much for him.

Of course, it would figure that he either got heartbroken because the person he loved didn't love him or the only person that loved him he didn't love because she was psycho and killed innocent people in cold blood. Like his siblings would say, this only happened to him and no one else.

* * *

The altar was a beautiful white, ice altar. It was intricately carved with symbols that he had no idea what they meant. He took shuddering breath, watching as the breath floated up into the air. He stumbled down, falling unto his knees in front of the altar. He already knew the feeling of the ice underneath his hands. It was freezing, yet warm at the same time. He could see himself, his reflection. His lucid mind didn't last, for just as the prickling cold fingers of the magic were felt upon his skin he blacked out.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking of his part, hearing Aslan as he wakes up every time.

Is it that Aslan will really save him? He wonders. He hadn't seen the great lion and last time he had, he had been told he wouldn't be coming back. Peter let out a bitter laugh, that soon turned to coughing and wheezing. He gasped, closing his eyes tightly, trying his best to calm his breathing.

He still believed in Aslan. He still believed in the love that Aslan had showed them, him. He just…was getting tired of everything. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. His mind was slowly crumbling, unable to focus. Everything just seemed so far away……

Sometimes, he just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

He couldn't feel much, barely hearing what was going on around him through his wheezing. He saw the flash of white and knew he was being taken to the altar. He didn't feel the impact as he hit the floor of the altar……all he saw was white and felt so cold….before he once again, blacked out.

He wondered…..just how long he'd been stuck there. It had felt like forever to him. Had it already been a century? Had every one forgotten about him? He hoped they had because to see him, like he is now….he'd rather they never know of this….

He doesn't know how he looks anymore, too weak to try and catch a glimpse. He doesn't care anymore. He just wonders what they will tell his parents. He had always believed that he would see his dad again. He'd been looking forward to that day….he figures it won't be happening now…..

Every thing is just so….tiring…He feels so exhausted….

………………………………………….

………………………………………

There was nothing more boring than flipping through books, maps and reports. This wasn't the time for thinking of that.

Susan flipped through books, trying to figure out who had taken Peter, what had happened to the Witch.

Lucy was pouring over maps of the area, trying to think figure out what places Peter could be in, marking spots from reports of soldiers.  
Edward read the reports, pointing out to Lucy what places she should mark.

They hadn't said anything to each other, about what they had experienced, but they knew. They were siblings, they just knew.

They had looked each other and grinned, before throwing themselves into finding Peter. They knew they would find him; they just had to work hard.

"All I have found so far, is something about a legend on how there was a chosen who would bring winter and then take it with them when it was time for spring. I mean, but that is all, until you get to Jadis and we know that story." Susan muttered, closing her book and leaning back on her chair.

Lucy looked up and smiled at Susan, encouragingly.

"Hey, it's something. At least, you don't have the maps." Lucy pointed to the maps that had tons of marks scattered all over.

"Well, this one place, near the mountains, blocked by all sides here, has the most marks." Edmund pointed out, going over and motioning to a cluster of marks.  
For some reason, they became silent, looking at each other, confused. A roar shook them up. Everything was left behind as they rushed out of the library and to the courtyard, the only thing in their minds was 'Aslan is here!'.

………………..

Just as the siblings heard the roar, the door to the king's study was slammed opened. Caspian looked up startled, before glaring at the soldier who had stormed into his study.  
"Yes?!" He snapped,.

Henry's face had a full blown grin. He wasn't faced with the pure angry look, which promised bodily harm if not death, that was coming from his King. He had news!

"We know where they are at!!" He cried out, unable to keep it in any longer. It wasn't how soldiers were supposed to act, he knew it, but he couldn't help himself.

Caspian froze, eyes widening slightly, confusion swirling in his eyes. For some reason, it all felt so surreal. They knew where he was at. He was going to get to see him again. He felt a sense of relief, but he knew that it wasn't over, not even close. They still had to get him back, safe and sound.

He stood up and looked at Henry, determined.

"Assembled some of the men, have them ride to the east. We'll call upon the Narnians there to help us."  
Caspian knew that they needed more than just his soldiers if they planned on rescuing Peter. It also wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

* * *

Lucy was the first to reach Aslan, throwing her arms around his neck. She felt the warmth from his body wash over her, taking her fears and sadness away. She laughed, nuzzling into the soft, golden mane. The air was filled with laughter as Susan and Edmund joined in the hug.

Aslan was there now, things would work out. They would see Peter again.

Aslan's chuckled rumbled through them. Big, chocolate eyes looked at them, tenderly, like a father looking at his children.

"Aslan! We knew you would get here soon!" Lucy exclaimed, stepping back and looking at Aslan, a happy smile on her lips. She knew. She had always known.

"But why did you take so long?" Susan asked, feeling guilty at having doubted Aslan, again. It seemed she was always failing him.

Aslan seemed to sense her feelings and just smiled at her.

"Dear Susan, feel not guilty, for I know in your heart, there was only Peter. I apologize, but there were things that you all had to learn and understand." Aslan spoke.

"Aslan, why did you bring all of us here? Especially when Susan and Peter weren't allowed to be back!" Edmund asked the question that he knew had been boggling their minds since they had arrived in Narnia.

Aslan sighed and walked leisurely over to sit under the oak tree. The three followed, sitting down next to him, waiting for his answer.

"I did not bring Peter, back to Narnia." Aslan stated and waited for the news to sink in. It didn't take long.

"But, that's not possible! How else did Peter get here, especially since the horn is still in the castle!" Susan cried out.

"What do you mean, you didn't call Peter, back?" Edmund asked, picking up on the fact that Aslan had just mentioned Peter.  
"Indeed, I called upon you three to help Peter. Peter was not brought here by my doing." Aslan said, causing the three Pevensie to look at each other in confusion.

"You three know that there is magic out there, someone was able to tap into some of this magic and pulled Peter in." Aslan went on, pausing so the children could understand what he was saying.

"You mean someone was after Peter all along?" Lucy asked, shocked, before becoming worried again.  
"Yes, little one, but that is why you three are here." Aslan said, standing up and walking down the stairs. The three siblings looked at each other, before standing up and following after Aslan.

"Are you saying that this witch, wanna be white witch, is only after Peter?" Susan asked, needing to make it clear.

"Yes, she believes she loves Peter, and used dark magic to bring him back to Narnia."  
"But, Aslan! How are we going to get Peter back?! There were so many!!" Lucy cried out.

"Do not fear, young one, I shall help you." Aslan smiled, stopping right in front of the main entrance.

It was then that the siblings heard the sound of soldiers bustling about and the sounds of hooves. They turned around and watched as horses spilled out of the stables, soldiers forming into groups. From out of the castle walked Caspian with Henry at his side.

"Aslan!" Caspian cried out, immediately walking over and bowing down. Aslan shook his head and chuckled.

"Rise, King Caspian, there is no need for that."  
Caspian stood up and nodded.

"What is going on, Caspian? Why is every soldier assembling?" Edmund immediately asked, surveying the newly formed army.  
"We know where he is. We are assembling soldiers here and on our march to the location we will be joined by an army of Narnians. It will be a couple of days before we reached their location." Caspian stated, no doubt in his voice. There was a flash of hesitation that passed by the Pevensie's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by determination.

"Then why are we still here?" Susan huffed, quickly rushing to get her bow.

"Yes, we need to go get our silly brother back!" Lucy shook her head and hurried to get her horse.  
"It seems I will have to once again, save my daft brother." Edmund shook his head, grinning as he followed after his sisters. Caspian watched them leave to get ready before turning to Aslan.

"Will we get him back?" Caspian asked Aslan, feeling doubt creep back into his heart. Aslan looked intently into Caspian's eyes, before smiling warmly.  
"Do not worry, child. Everything will turn out well." Aslan stated, looking deeply into Caspian's eyes before looking over at the siblings.

Caspian had a feeling that Aslan was talking about more than just rescuing Peter….Caspian shook his head. He couldn't think about that, he had to have his head straight. He needed Peter back, they all did……………….

* * *

To be Continued

So this is a bit lame…and not as good of a chapter as the other ones…but it's a filler chapter that I needed to explain certain things, you know?

That and I wanted to put some things on Peter….see how he was handling stuff….

Yes, finally next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for…

I shall try to finish looking it over….as soon as possible!

Please review and tell me what you think! Either way, thank you for all of those who read this!


	17. Ch 16: How Far We've Come

Alright!!! I'm so sorry for taking forever to upload this story!!  
Been having trouble with writers block and finding time…..and just, feeling like writing….  
College, finals, depression, vacation trip….  
Too many things going on! But I have some free time at the moment, before going back to college, so I'm hoping to have written and gotten at least another chapter up!  
I'm sorry this is going to slow! Hope it is worth the wait!!  
Here it is, hope you enjoy this chapter!

……………………

How Far We've Come- Matchbox 20

Hello  
Hello  
Hello

Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

**Chapter 16: How Far We've Come**

……………………………………………………………..  
Everything was just starting to blend together….it was just a mush of memories….  
A mush of feelings and emotions….  
He groaned and turned to his back, eyes peering out into the ceiling. He could clearly see that ceiling in his mind, he even saw that ceiling in his dreams.

If he was lucky, he had no dreams. He sighed and moved to his side….hands outstretched, fingers playing with the food on the tray. He had stopped eating….

He didn't want any food….he wanted to go home….  
Also, he had never been so happy to have weak lungs, it was the only thing keeping him from looking like a walking corpse. He looked at his hands and they were still pinkish, if a bit pale. His hair was not golden, but it was a pale yellow……he still had pigmentation and he was clutching to it as his last life line.  
in this moments when he was awake and alone, he thought of home.

He wondered if his father thought of them. He wondered if his mother was fine. He wondered if his siblings were alright. He wondered if Caspian was getting rest.  
it was wrong…but….no one was there…..  
he thought of Caspian….thought of how it would feel…..if Caspian felt something for him…

He thought of Caspian coming to rescue him and sweep him of his feet….  
So it sounded a bit like he was a damsel in distress….and at first it annoyed him…but now, after so long….he didn't care….because in truth, he was a damsel in distress, in need of saving…  
the only problem…just because he admitted didn't mean he would get a prince….

Peter sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't been part of this journey. He wasn't sure if he could hang on….  
it was becoming harder and harder…..

He felt himself being pulled into the darkness….again….

it was nice…..being lost…to everything….

……………………………….

………………………………  
Susan didn't dare to think about the state of her brother.

She didn't dare let her mind wonder to those dark thoughts, not when they were so close in getting him back. She tightened her hold on her bow.  
They had been traveling for a while, in silence.

No one felt the need to break the silence……It seemed sacrilegious to talk….  
At least in her part, it felt as if any sound would cause her to wake up from this dream…

No, this was real and she was going to see Peter, nothing would stop her.  
Her slate blue eyes burned with determination. She was not failing Peter, her family.

She glanced over at Lucy and Edmund.

Lucy was gently petting her horse, a soft smile on her lips. Edmund was looking forward, seeming bored with their journey. Susan knew him better. She could see the anxiety in his eyes and fisted hands.

She turned back to look to the front, eyeing Caspian. He had been silent, throughout the trip, except for when yelling orders and directions.  
She had noticed a change in him. Something about him had been different.

His eyes had this determination and there was something about the way he said Peter's name.  
Susan shook her head, because she knew that now was not the time to dwell upon such romantic notions, not when Peter was suffering.

However, she couldn't help but hope that Peter would get a bit of happiness after everything he's suffer at the hands of his captors. She was sure that Caspian could make Peter happy, any day.

Edmund made sure to memorize the journey.  
He looked at all the landmarks and tried his best to come up with strategies of escape and hide outs, in case they were needed.

He didn't dare go into a fight, without multiple plans of actions.  
Peter had always depended on him to have many plans all set out. Edmund was used to it by now. Edmund was sure that Caspian was depending on him for the same thing.

Caspian was at times, just like his brother, brash. Edmund clenched and unclenched his fists on the horse's reigned.  
Edmund knew that it was just an excuse, his over excessive planning. Everything had to go as planned. They couldn't afford to lose Peter.

Edmund was not about to think about Peter, because it made it harder to remain calm. No, he had to have his mind straight, for Peter's sake.  
To crumble right now, would be disastrous.

Edmund glanced at Lucy, who was smiling encouragingly at soldiers around her. Susan was serious, glancing around at times, before settling upon her clenched hands.

Seeming to feel his eyes on her, she looked up.  
They nodded at each other, sharing a comforting smile, before returning their sight forward.

Lucy knew they were getting closer and closer. It made her so happy.  
Aslan was there with them. She would see Peter soon, and everything would be alright. She was sure of it……every thing had to be alright.

Her emerald eyes darkened for a moment, an image of lifeless blue eyes flashing in her mind. No, they would get Peter back and they will be happy once again.  
Lucy glared down at her flask, determined. She knew they were about to get to their hideout.

She was scared, but she didn't dare show it. She looked over at Susan and Edmund, taking strength in their confidence.  
Seeming to feel her fear, they slowed their pace and rode right beside her.

They didn't speak, but they didn't need to. Lucy could feel the comfort flowing from the two. Everything would be fine, they would get Peter, Caspian would confess his undying love and everything would be fine.

Lucy grinned, sitting straight, ready for whatever was to happen.  
………………………………………….

Caspian was beginning to sweat uncontrollably. This was it. It was time to rescue Peter, rescue him. Everything had to go smoothly, it just had to. He couldn't help feeling overwhelm by all of his feelings, it made him a bit fearful. He had never felt such intense feelings.

He took deep breaths, knowing that he couldn't show any sign of weakness to his men. He had to be the strong leader, unafraid and strong. He was afraid, though, that everyone could hear how fast his heart was beating. He could hardly hear himself think because of the sound of his blood rushing.

He took a shuddering breath, before moving his horse forward, in front of all his troops. He turned and looked at everyone. Susan was holding tightly to her bow with one hand and the reins of her horse with the other. Lucy was smiling at him, encouraging him on. Edmund was staring at him, waiting for orders, putting all faith upon him. Caspian smirked and looked at everyone, before locking eyes with Aslan. The lion was smiling encouragingly at him and that gave Caspian the strength to head on.

"You all know why we are here! Let us get our King back!!" He shouted, causing the soldiers to roar into life.

Caspian turned his horse and charged towards the hideout.

He couldn't falter. He had to be strong.

He had to think about Peter.

…………………………………………

…………………….  
He groaned and cracked his eyes open…..

He took a deep shuddering breath, coughing twice, before relaxing. He turned to his back and stared at the ceiling, his mind becoming blank. He didn't want to think and after an eternity with nothing to do, he had mastered the act of meditation, making one's mind blank. There was also the fact that he may be going crazy.

CLANK!! THUD!

Definitely going crazy.  
He was beginning to hear things.

There was no way that there were people fighting outside his cell…..right?

CLANK! THUD! THUD! CLANK!

Peter turned his head to the side and peered out into the cell. He wasn't quite sure what was going on…but he was just starting to believe that maybe he was not going crazy….

CLANK!! OVER HERE!!! COME ON!! GET THEM!!

Peter squinted into the darkness, feeling a bit light headed as he heard the sound of fighting outside. He clenched his hand into a fist, before taking a deep breath and pushing down on the floor. He heaved himself up into a sitting position, his arms trembling in protest, weak and tired.

He took a few short breaths, before putting his left hand on the wall behind him, not even minding the slimy, slick feel of the wall anymore. He pushed off, his left hand against the wall and the right hand against the floor, slowly rising to his feet. He clutched the wall once he was fully upright; his legs felt like jelly.

CLANK! THUD! OVER HERE!!

They tremble under him, which he didn't get because he knew he had lost a lot of weight from not eating so much, so it wasn't as if his legs had to support a lot of him. Peter shook his head, realizing this was not the time to think about that.

He took another deep breath and shuffled as fast as he could towards the exit.  
It wasn't very fast and his legs kept on buckling underneath him, but he kept on going.

Suddenly, a burst of light shined into the cell as the door was opened. The dwarf, that Peter had come to hate, flew in, smacking right into the wall in front of Peter. Peter could tell that the dwarf had hit his head and was knocked out, so he didn't bother with him. He stepped over and shuffled on, eyes hurting as the light became brighter. Aslan, did he love the burning pain in his eyes, anything other than darkness!

COME ON!! BANG! THUD!

His eyes began to adjust, slowly but surely to the light. He took a deep breath and slowly began walking towards the exit. He didn't have the support of the wall, but he had determination on his side. He reached the door and looked outside. The fort was just a cave, with an opening on the left, which was where Peter had spent his time.

He caught sight of the centaurs and badgers. He could hear the grunts and yells and the swords. It was all too overwhelming. There was lights, noise, life!! Peter couldn't help but grin as he took in all of his surroundings. It was as if he was seeing the world anew all over again.

He looked around and his eyes immediately zoned in on his siblings.  
Susan, gentle Susan, was fighting with everything she had.  
Lucy, brave and courageous, was facing people head on.  
Edmund, elegant and strong, was never once wavering in his strikes.

Peter couldn't help but feel relieved and happy, heart beating faster. He was so giddy, he couldn't find words to describe what he felt. He then noticed him, intense passionate eyes.

King Caspian.

Of course, Caspian was there. He would never leave a person behind. Peter wanted to suddenly laugh and cry, drop to his knees happy that he was saved. He was sure he'd seen that in some film. Peter remembered this was not the time to dilly dally.

He looked over at the altar, eyes widening. The white witch, was there, once again.

He could see Crystal, looking emotionless, like an ice sculpture. She was beautiful and cold, and Peter may have felt some pity towards her. She was taken advantage of, nevertheless, she deserved whatever it was that she was getting. Peter's eyes widened and his heart almost froze when his mind registered who was standing behind Crystal.

Jarvis was there, smiling cruelly, looking at the fight, struggling to stay upright. She was translucent, barely noticeable.

CLANK!!! THUD!!

Peter's eyes narrowed, glaring heatedly at her, before moving his eyes back to the battle going on. His eyes searched the floor; he noticed a sword on the ground. He quickly hoped that whoever had own the sword was still alive or resting in peace now.

He snatched it up, feeling himself swaying with the weight of the sword. His legs almost buckled underneath him, but he didn't allow it to happen, pushing himself forward. His legs were shaking, his arms were trembling, but he had to help.

He wasn't a damsel in distress completely. He would maim someone if he heard them call him a damsel in distress! Peter ignored the fact that he, himself, had agreed with the fact that he was a damsel in distress. That thought was in his moment of weakness and insanity.

With that last thought, settling anymore argument from himself, Peter decided to stop talking to himself and join the fight to save…himself…..

Peter growled and shuffled as fast as he could into the ball of people. The first moment that his sword clashed with another, his grasp on the hilt weakened and his legs gave up on him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Adrenaline was coursing through his body, causing him to ignore the pain and fatigue of his limbs. He quickly grasped the hilt of his sword tighter, pushing back against his opponent.

He stood up and noticed Caspian push a person back. Their eyes met and they both froze.

Peter then grinned. Caspian's eyes widened, before he broke into a grin and nodded.

Caspian felt a sudden relief. He felt so light. There they were, bright blue eyes.

His heart almost stopped for a fraction of a second. There was a deafening silence for at that moment there was only Peter and himself. Nothing and no one else mattered.

He couldn't help grinning, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline and eagerness. Suddenly sound rushed back all of the sudden and he stumbled back, raising his sword just in time to block an attack. He found himself regain vigor, pushing back and lashing against enemies, making his way towards Peter.

Peter had felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes met Caspian's. Just as quickly as they had lock eyes, they had to go back to their own battles. Peter grunted as he pushed against one of the enemy soldiers.

Lucy turned at that moment, eyes widening as she caught sight of Peter, fighting. There was nothing that could give her such happiness, then her big brother. She pushed and scurried under people, wanting to rush be near Peter, wanting to make sure it was really him.

"PETER!!!" She yelled to him, tripping over to get to him. Peter whirled around and looked at her, smiling that loving smile just for her.

Lucy's yell caused Susan and Edmund to turn as well.

"Peter!!" They both cry out. Susan whirled around, slashing away a path towards Peter. Edmund couldn't help grinning from cheek to cheek as he fought his way over, closer to Peter's side.

Peter in the meantime found himself trying his best to remain standing. His legs were buckling under him and his arms were shaking badly. He was having a hard time keeping his sword up.

He couldn't give up now, not now.

Meanwhile, Jarvis watched with a malignant grin upon her lips. It was time to come back. This time, she would rule all.  
Crystal had heard the screams for Peter. Her eyes immediately zoned in on him. At first, she wasn't sure what to believe. She couldn't help admiring his courage and strength.

After all he'd been put through, he was still fighting. Her eyes soften for a few seconds, a sad smile tugging at her lips as she remembered all the hate and anger Peter directed towards her. She took a step forward, or at least, tried to. A sudden pain overwhelmed her. Cold fingers dug into her skin.

Jarvis let out a cruel laugh as she latched unto Crystal, her ethereal presence beginning to merge with Crystal's body.

Everything suddenly stopped at Crystal's scream. Peter whirled around and watched in horror as Jarvis enveloped Crystal. However, before Jarvis could fully take over Crystal, a roar shook everything.

A golden blur passed by everyone, tackling Jarvis-Crystal down.

Everyone stopped. Time seem to freeze.  
Just as suddenly as the time stopped for a few seconds, it quickly sped up. The enemy soldiers dropped their swords and rushed out, in a panicked frenzied.

Peter's grasp upon his sword finally gave up, allowing the sword to slip from his limp fingers and fall with a heavy thud upon the ground. Peter let out shaky gasps of breath, feeling his lungs working hard to get oxygen all over his body.  
His legs were so weak, he wasn't even sure if he as standing up or not.  
His mind was reeling. He couldn't believe it was all over.

Caspian quickly sheath his sword and began moving towards Peter.

"Peter!" He called out, noticing how pale and weak Peter looked. Caspian knew that they needed to get Peter to the healers. He needed to be looked over.  
Lucy, Susan, and Edmund also began to move over to Peter, grinning all the while.

Peter looked up and smiled, finding himself flushing a bit as Caspian soon was a few feet away.

Suddenly, it all happened so quickly. A roar caused the cave to shake once again.

Susan, Lucy and Edmund turned to look over at the commotion. Caspian felt himself being pushed down to the ground.

A gasp echoed through the cave.

Caspian looked up, eyes widening in shock.

Peter was standing protectively in front of him, blood dribbling down from the side of his mouth. He had a pained smile as blood seeped from the gash on his stomach. Sticking out from his stomach was a crystal staff, tainted a pink color from Peter's blood.

Peter had been sure that everything was turning out great…..he never thought it would hurt so much…..

"PETER!!!" Caspian screamed, quickly reaching forward and catching Peter's falling body.

…………………….

To Be Continued

Alright, so….how was that? Good? Hope so!!! It was hard to write this chapter….actually, the next three chapters are pretty much…..hard as hell…..but whatever, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And hope I can have the next chapter up soon!! I'm sorry for the wait!!!  
love you all!!


	18. Ch17: Learning to Breathe

Heya!! It has been forever since I have updated….FORGIVE ME!!!!!  
There are still many chapters to go….well….like ten chapters before this story is over!! Do not fret, I have not given up on this story!!! I haven't even started any new stories….the only thing I ever posts are drabbles….because I will finish this….at some point in my life….

This and my other story….which I also have not updated in forever…anyways…..

Once again, I'm sorry, but I managed to finish this and here it is, a Christmas Present!! Hoping you will forgive me, especially since in this chapter we have what we have all been wanting for the past 16 chapters! Hahaha!!

Once again, I hope you enjoy!!!

…………………….

Notes: it took forever to finish this, because……I wanted it to be good, and I'm not good at writing this type of stuff….you'll see….and dude, Aslan is hard to write for me…. But anyways, here you go!! Please review and comment!! And happy holidays!!

…………………..

Learning to Breath- by Switchfoot

Hello, good morning, how ya do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new

So this is the way  
that I say that I need You  
This is the way  
This is the way

That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how ya been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never thought I could fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

…………………….

**Chapter 17: Learning to Breath**  
…………………….

She felt herself, unable to scream. She didn't feel the pain as teeth tore into her body. All she could think of was Peter…..was of how she had hurt him…..how she never meant to…

Things went wrong….so wrong in the end….

She could feel the witch in her…screaming….refusing to go….

Crystal was more than ready…..closing her eyes…..wishing…..

She knew no more…..

…………….

Peter was standing protectively in front of him, blood dribbling down from the side of his mouth. He had a pained smile as blood seeped from the gash on his stomach. Sticking out from his stomach was a crystal staff, tainted a pink color from Peter's blood.

"PETER!!!" Caspian screamed, quickly reaching forward and catching Peter's falling body.

……………

………………..

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

…..

………..

Caspian scrambled unto to his hands, crawling over, feeling as if Peter was miles away. No matter how much he crawled, he felt as he would miss him.

Fear gripped him, its cold ice hands squeezing his heart.

"Peter!" He cried out again, as Peter slumped into his arms.

Caspian could barely feel him in his arms. He didn't weight much and his body looked so frail and pale. Caspian was scared that Peter would slip from his arms like air….

He clutched him tightly to his body.

Caspian's tight hold left bruises upon Peter's pale skin. Blood gently dribbled down to the ground, painting the cave's floor a dark red.

"LUCY!!!" Caspian cried out, moving Peter to his left arm, his right hand going over to the staff sticking through Peter's body. His brown eyes were wide and panicked, feeling as if Lucy and the others were taking too long to get there.

……………

…………….

Peter shuddered, pain coursing through his body. He stopped having control of his body, feeling gravity pull him to the ground. Air rushed pass him as his body finally gave up, falling back.

He could feel the warm liquid flow from his body, slithering out from his wound. Warmth encompassed him as he slammed into someone.

He let out a soft groan as intense pain seared through his body. The staff seeming to dig deeper into his body.

"Caspian…." He gasped out, blood dribbling from the side of his mouth. His baby blue eyes were dimming now, as they stared up into Caspian's eyes. Peter could feel the warmth coming off Caspian and it felt nice……but he knew that soon, he wouldn't feel anything at all.

"The staff…." Peter gasped out, hands going to the staff, eyes closing tightly.

Caspian knew he had to take it out. He bit his lip and tensed up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Peter, before yanking the staff out.

Peter let out an agonizing scream. Caspian bit his lip, hands going over to press down on Peter's wound, trying to slow the flow of blood down.

"That hurt….more than I expected…." Peter gasped out, before falling into a series of coughs.

"Just hold on, Lucy is here." Caspian muttered.

…………….

…………….

It felt as if everything around her was moving too fast and her legs were stuck to the ground. Her feet felt as if they weighted one thousand pounds. She was moving too slow.

She saw her big brother slipping away in Caspian's arms.

Tears slipped from her eyes, yet the image of her brother dying was firmly imprinted upon her mind.

It was as if she was reliving the first battle with the Snow Witch. For a moment, Caspian changed to Peter and Peter became Edmund. The images soon mixed together in her mind, and she wasn't sure who was who, all she knew was that she got to reach them. She had to save him.

She had saved Edmund, she had healed him….She could do the same for Peter….she had to.

"Peter!!" She cried out, falling to her knees, crawling until she reached his prone body. Blood stained her dress, the warmth causing her to feel sick. It was her brother's blood….her blood….their blood….

…………………..

…………………..

Susan heard the scream, immediately swirling around to see what had happened.

The scream was filled with so much angst and pain, that she really didn't want to see what had happened. She froze, watching as Peter fell into Caspian's arms. The image of the white staff tinted with red, from Peter's blood, did not leave her mind.

She didn't know what to do or what it was that she was supposed to do. She had to help in some way, she knew that, but she couldn't move. All she could think of was that she couldn't lose Peter. They couldn't lose him. They couldn't…..

"Peter?!" Susan uttered, eyes glistening with tears as finally her feet began to move. The skirt felt heavy, weighting her down. Susan crumpled down to the ground, tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Oh, Peter!" Susan cried out, unable to move her eyes away from Peter's pale face.

…………………….

……………………..

Edmund wasn't even sure if he was still in Narnia. It all felt as if he had fallen into another world. Peter couldn't have been stabbed. He was Peter. He was the hero of every story. He was the High King. He had survived thousands of years and many battles. He was Peter.

Edmund took a step back, unable to bear the image of Peter, hurt. Peter was his brother….he couldn't…..

"Peter!" He heard Lucy cry out. It was at that moment that Edmund snapped out of it. He ran over and slid unto his knees. Peter was his brother.

Peter was not going to die. Edmund remembered still, waking up from his death experience to see those blue eyes shining with tears. He saw the relief, the love and the pain. Peter had not given up on him, he never did, and so Edmund would repay Peter back by not giving up on him either.

……………………….

……………………….

Peter felt himself growing tired and cold. He was losing his feelings in his legs and arms. Everything around him felt so far away.

Caspian tightened his hold on Peter, watching as Lucy took out her flask.

He wanted to rip it out of her hands, wanting her to hurry up and heal Peter. He felt as if she was taking too long, way too long. Peter didn't have a lot of time left. She had to hurry.

Caspian's fingers dug deep into Peter's skin as he stopped himself from ripping the flask from Lucy's hands. He trusted Lucy, he had to. Peter will be fine, he had to be.

Caspian moved Peter so Lucy could easily pour the elixir unto him.

Lucy's hands were steady as a rock as she opened the flashed and tipped it over Peter's mouth. She bit her lip, using all of her will and strength to keep her hands from shaking.

Everyone watched as a drop of the elixir fell down, slipping into Peter's wound.

No one spoke, no one breathed, no one removed their eyes from Peter's stilled formed.

Peter emitted a mixture between a gasp and a groan.

Everyone jumped, shocked at the sudden sound that broke the silence, before grinning in joy. They immediately bunched together, hugging Peter tightly. Peter smiled weakly, just enjoying the warmth of being back home, with his family.

After a few minutes, Peter was beginning to suffocate.

"Alright, can't breathe here." Peter wheezed, causing them to pull away, sheepishly.

Susan reached her hand and gently caressed Peter's cheek.

"You sure gave us a fright." She muttered, smiling with relief at having her big brother back.

"Yeah, mate, gave us a heart attack," Edmund nodded, gently punching Peter's arm, his cheeks having a tint of pink.

"Definitely need to keep you away from crazy fan girls," Lucy teased, resting her head on Peter's stomach, glad that Peter was not dying anymore.

"Come on, we have to head back." Caspian muttered, causing Peter to realize that he was being held by the older boy. Caspian wished he could stay there, just holding Peter close, but it was not possible. They needed to head back.

Lucy stood up, looking down at her skirts, finally noticing how dirty they were. Caspian chuckled as he kneeled, very slowly standing up, bringing Peter up with him.

"I don't think these clothes are salvable." Edmund muttered, tugging at his sleeves, making his way over to the rest of the soldiers. Lucy and Susan followed after him, leaving Caspian and Peter to catch up.

Caspian gently held Peter up, scared of letting him go. Peter held tightly unto Caspian, his legs shaking. He was still feeling a bit tired, but not as much. The elixir had done a good job at curing him. He took a step back, but Caspian's arms were keeping him in place.

"Caspian?" Peter looked up, confusion swirling in his baby blue eyes. Caspian looked down, eyes locking with Peter's. He felt intense relief all of the sudden; finally, he could stare into those beautiful, sparkling sky blue eyes.

"Don't ever do that." Caspian muttered, hand reaching up to hold Peter's chin. Peter was beyond confused, actually, he was sure he had surpassed confusion and had gone into panic. He tried taking a step back but Caspian wasn't letting up.

Peter's heartbeat sped up and his eyes widened as Caspian's face was suddenly millimeters away.

"I can't bear to lose you." Caspian muttered, before his lips met Peter's lips. Peter's eyes widened, mind going blank, unable to formulate any thought whatsoever. Maybe he had gone crazy in that cell, this was not really happening. It was just an illusion.

Caspian brought Peter even closer, hand going up to cradle Peter's head. Peter went lax in Caspian's arms, eyes closing as he decided to enjoy the kiss, illusion or not.

A cough brought them back from their world and into reality. Caspian immediately pulled away and looked up. Both his and Peter's face were bright red, but Caspian's dark complexion hid it a lot better than Peter's milky complexion.

Susan raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at her lips. Lucy giggled, smiling that gentle smile of hers. Edmund rolled his eyes and scowled.

"I think we should head back? Get Peter to rest, settle some things. Maybe get a change of clothes?" Edmund drawled, trying his best to not smile because he was Edmund, and he did not do smiling.

"Children," Aslan walked up, smiling warmly at Peter.

Caspian and Peter immediately pulled apart. Caspian moved behind Peter, still close enough in case the blond needed him.

"I'm glad you are well, Peter." Aslan spoke, standing right in front of Peter. His eyes then saddened.

"I am sure you know what it was that Crystal was doing."

"You mean my new look?" Peter joked, knowing exactly what Aslan was talking about.

"I am sorry I could do nothing to help you," Aslan said, motioning for Peter to bend down.

Aslan breathed unto Peter, causing Lucy to remember back when Aslan saved people from their stone stupors.

Peter gasps, standing up straight as he felt warmth spread over his body. He suddenly screamed as he felt his body thawing. It hurt.

It was as if his whole body had fallen asleep and it was beginning to regain circulation. Peter felt himself losing consciously and he really hoped someone caught him before he hit the ground.

Caspian was there, arms wrapping around Peter before he hit the floor. He then noticed the paleness that Caspian had before attributed to the gaping stomach wound.

He picked Peter up, carrying him bridal style. The three siblings looked at each other, confused and worried for their brother.

They noticed that Peter's hair was whiter, instead of its golden blond. They were not sure what was going on, but at least for now, they were happy to have their big brother back.

……………

……………

To be Continued

………….  
Well, there you go….all of you!! how did you all enjoy that? Good?

I hope so!! Don't give up on me!! It is a slow process…but I'm still here….review and tell me what you think!! Also, happy holidays!!!


	19. Ch 18: If Everyone Cared

Hello, everyone!! I just finished this chapter about few minutes and I decided to post it up before I forget!! Because it is a new years!! So please!! My resolution is to write more and review more! Wish me luck!!  
Happy New Years!! All of you!! Hope you like this chapter!! Thanks for sticking with me and sorry for the long awaited waits for updates!! I am still here!! You guys got two chapters in what, two weeks?! Please, enjoy and let me know what you think and if you have not giving hope up on me!! Please!! Much love!

………………….

If Everyone Cared- by Nickelback  
From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

…………………………………………  
**Chapter 18: If Everyone Cared**  
…………………..

The days that the Great King Peter had been taken, everyone in the castle did not sleep. There was no rest. People were always bustling around, doing something. They dare not stop to think about the young king and if he were alive and well. Melody herself had kept herself washing and polishing every surface. Henry was always out, scouting with the other soldiers.  
Now, Peter the Magnificent was back, resting in bed. The castle was a lot calmer, quieter. People spoke softly, tiredly around corners. Everyone in the castle knew that Peter was resting and sleeping, so they tried to keep as quiet as possible. The nights were a lot comfortable and restful. Peace had come back to the castle.  
........................

* * *

Peter groaned and turned over to his side, eyes beginning to peer out around the room. He was still a bit tired and sleepy, but he was getting tired of being in bed. He wanted to do something, anything.

He slowly sat up, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. He hated being treated as an invalid, but he knew he had to take it slow. He remembered when Edmund was recuperating; he had been on him every hour, making sure Edmund did not over do it.

Peter understood people were worried, he just did not like being on the receiving end of it.

Peter chuckled softly and leaned back against the headboard, head turned to look out the window. The sky was a beautiful blue. Peter didn't know how much he missed the sky until he couldn't see it at all. Now he couldn't stop looking at the sky and the vivid blue it was.

It was beautiful.

..................

..............

Lucy leaned out the window and stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, people were laughing, the flowers were all blooming. Yes, thought Lucy, it was a beautiful day. She smiled and climbed the stairs up to Peter's room. He was on one of the stop towers, where it was quieter. The bustling castle wouldn't give Peter the quiet he really needed at the moment.

She smiled as she passed a number of paintings. She still wondered about those battles and rulers, maybe once Caspian got over whatever it was that was wrong with him, he could tell her some stories. Of course, Lucy still had to find out what was bothering the young king. She had been so worried with taking care of Peter, she hadn't had time to talk to Caspian. She sighed as she thought about the stubborn boys in her life.

Finally, she stopped outside of Peter's door and smoothed her skirt down, before softly knocking.

"Come in!"

She heard Peter's soft, yet strong voice. He was getting stronger every day! Lucy opened the door and quietly stepped in, closing the door behind her. She waited for a few seconds, looking at her older brother. His hair was regaining its color and his eyes were looking bluer and bluer.

"Peter!" she rushed over and climbed onto the bed, hugging him. Peter laughed and hugged her back.

"You act as if we hadn't seen each other last night." Peter teased her.

"I am making up for all the days I didn't see you!" Lucy huffed, pulling back and glaring at him, before smiling.

"How are you feeling big brother?" She asked, becoming serious all of the sudden.

"I am doing much better Lu, don't worry. I am healing perfectly, except, I am a bit bored." Peter pouted.

"Oh! I can ask Edmund to bring his chess set!" Lucy grinned, watching as her brother brightened at the mention of having something to do. She had missed her brother terrible. She had no idea what she would have done had she lost him, forever. No, she would not think about that, Peter was there with them. That was all that mattered.

"Hey, I have to go. I have to meet with some sprites, but I will tell Edmund. I'll see about bringing you dinner!" Lucy kissed him on the cheek, before rushing out to work. Peter chuckled and leaned back. His little sister, cute as always.  
..............

* * *

Caspian watched as Lucy raced out the castle with guards. She was on her way to talk to some sprites, he had asked her to.  
He walked out of his study to the gardens. He had seen Aslan walking towards them, and he figured he could ask Aslan some things. Caspian was sure that Aslan was still around because of Peter. He was keeping an eye on Peter, which was comforting. As long as Aslan was around, Caspian did not have to worry so much about Peter. It was a nice feeling, to feel secure and comforted.

"Aslan?" Caspian spoke up, once the majestic lion came into view. Aslan's golden mane sparkled under the sunlight.

"Caspian, how are you today?" Aslan turned around and smiled at him.

"I am fine, Aslan….but…." Caspian hesitated, unsure if he should be asking about Peter. He knew that Peter was in good hands, but he still couldn't help worrying.

"Do not worry, young king. Peter will get better with time." Aslan chuckled, watching Caspian fidget.

"But what was wrong with him, Aslan? I don't understand exactly how it was that the witch came back, either." Caspian muttered, feeling stupid to be asking Aslan. He was the king, he felt he should know what was going on. What kind of king didn't know what was going on in his country? He couldn't stop beating himself over Peter's capture. Had he been a better king, that wouldn't have happened! Had Peter been king still, Caspian was sure that the world would be perfectly at peace.

"Caspian, do not blame yourself. You did good and you are learning very quickly. Your father would be proud." Aslan smiled encouragingly, stepping up to stand right next to Caspian. Caspian sighed and relaxed, feeling love and warmth radiate from Aslan.

"Peter was being turned into a snow sprite. Crystal, she was being manipulated into giving herself up to the new witch. However, it seemed she knew what was happening, since she split the power between her and Peter. You saw how pale and colorless Peter looked? That is the reason why." Aslan explained, calmly; eyes never wavering from Caspian, waging his reaction.

"You mean, Crystal was infusing Peter with magic from the ice witch? So she was giving up her body to the snow witch?" Caspian asked, trying to make sense of the information. Peter had been turning into the ice witch in a way. Crystal had been innocent, then? In a way? She had loved Peter….even if it was obsessively.

"Yes, the ice witch was sucking power from Crystal, which is why in the battle she was able to materialize and control Crystal. Peter wasn't really turned because it seemed his asthma attacks saved him." Aslan leaned his head on Caspian's arm. Aslan could feel Caspian's worry and fear. There were so many things running through the boy's head. Aslan loved Caspian.

He was a great boy with a lot of potential. His heart was fill with loved and Aslan was happy for him. In the end, he wanted his loved ones to be happy. He couldn't deny them love, but it wasn't his choice, it was theirs. There was still so much they had to go through.

"Trust yourself young one and go to him." Aslan said, giving a soft nuzzle into Caspian's arm, before walking away. Caspian was confused, and felt like he wanted to ask more, but he knew that the conversation was over. Had Aslan meant….he approved of him being with Peter? Did he want to be with Peter?

Caspian frowned, glaring angrily at the ground. He wasn't sure what to feel, what to think. He glanced up and looked at the tower where Peter was staying in. he wanted to see him, but he wasn't sure he was ready to…...  
.....................

* * *

Susan smiled as she made her way up the stairs.

She couldn't believe just how stressed everything was when Peter was gone. The castle seemed a lot more at peace. Even though it was bustling with life, it was calming. Susan missed it, she missed him.

"Peter?" She asked softly, afraid to wake him if he was sleeping.

"Su? Come in." Peter called out, sitting up and placing the book he had been reading next to him.

Susan walked in, eyes shining with happiness and love as they looked upon her older brother. There he was, safe and sound, blue eyes staring deeply into hers. He was beautiful still.  
She knew people loved her, lusted after her. She was not conceited, it was the truth. She had guys after her, all the time.

Peter was beautiful, inside and out. He never noticed the looks of love and lust people threw at him, always worried about his family.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Susan asked, her dress rustling as she made herself comfortable on Peter's bed. Peter just shrugged and smiled.

"Happy to be home." Peter muttered, pulling Susan closer to him.

Susan laughed and placed her head on Peter's lap. It had been so long since she had done so. She remembered she used to do it often, when they were younger. Peter was always there to help her and sooth her fears.

"I missed you, terribly!" Susan muttered, hands clenching on to the bed sheets.

"I missed you too, Su. I'm here now." Peter cooed, running his hand through Susan's hair. Automatically, Peter went back to his role of big brother. Susan sighed and relaxed, letting the responsibilities and fears go. Peter was there, he would take care of her….of them all. Peter could do anything.

"Well, Mister!" Susan scoffed sitting up and glaring at Peter, half heartedly.

"Let that be the last time we all have to go and rescue you! I would think you would know better Peter!" Susan cried out, shaking her head. She was unable to keep her grin off her face though. Peter just laughed.

"Sorry Su, you know how rash and hard headed I can be." Peter shrugged.

"I know, which is why you have me around. I am the brains of the group." Susan rolled her eyes, getting off the bed and smoothing the wrinkles off her dress.

"I thought you were just here because of your pretty face?" Peter inquired innocently, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Why you!" Susan grabbed one of the cushions from the chair and threw it at Peter. Peter just laughed.

"I have to go, but I'm sure Lucy will bring you dinner." Susan spoke softly, walking over and kissing Peter on the head.

"I'll be back." she muttered, smiling tenderly at him, before walking out of the room.

Peter grinned and lied back, having enjoyed seeing his sister let loose. She didn't do it often, but when she did, she was even more beautiful.

Her and Lucy where the two most beautiful and loving ladies he knew. They would always be.  
....................

* * *

Caspian sighed, leaning back and glaring at the papers on his desk. He hadn't done much that day, and it was irritating.  
Actually, he hadn't done much since Peter had come back. He couldn't stop thinking about his blue eyes, soft hair…..soft lips….

Caspian shook his head, trying to ignore those thoughts.

He hadn't gone to see Peter…..he wanted to, he really did…..and that was what scared him….  
He wasn't sure why he had kissed Peter…..now, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wasn't sure of anything now a day! It just made him angry. He was King Caspian! He was a leader, he couldn't let such things get in the way of ruling his kingdom. He was sure that if Peter was king, he wouldn't be having such troubles. Peter was perfect.

Caspian sighed and closed his eyes.

He was beyond tired. He was excited, happy, scared, angry, annoyed. And that kiss wouldn't stop replaying in his mind!! He couldn't believe he had followed his impulse to kiss Peter, but he had almost died in his arms! The thought still woke him up in the middle of the night…..well, if he ever managed to fall asleep in the first place…..he couldn't sometimes still feel Peter, dying in his arms…he could see his pale face….

"Sir?"  
Caspian was snapped out of his thoughts by one of his soldiers.

"I want you to take some men and go back to the cave. Destroy it. All of it." Caspian ordered, sitting up straight in his chair. The soldier nodded and bowed, walking out to do as he was told.

He really need to stop thinking about Peter and get to work. He had to get something done!  
...............

..................

He made his way up the stairs, the chess set held tightly under his arm.

"Peter?" Edmund called out, voice softer than usual. He could still see Peter, blood seeping all over the ground, pale, lifeless.  
Peter smiled softly and turned to look at Edmund, eyes shining. He was propped up by tons of pillows. Edmund grinned, instead of his usual smirk and rushed over to Peter's side.

"Susan said you needed some company and that you were bored." Edmund shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Indeed I am bored, after all, I have nothing to occupy myself with, except books." Peter chuckled, making room for Edmund on the bed.

"If Susan was the one who gave you the book, then I would completely understand if you wish to jump out of the window instead." Edmund smirked, glancing over at the book on the nightstand.

"Yes, our Susan does have a rather, dull taste in books, doesn't she?" Peter laughed, helping Edmund set up the chess pieces.

"Yes, well, she can't be perfect at everything, right?" Edmund shrugged, sitting and getting settled for a nice, fun game.

"We wouldn't have her any other way, now would we?" Peter cocked an eyebrow. Edmund snorted and shook his head.

"No, we wouldn't, but still….she needs to learn how to have fun!" Edmund stated determinedly.

"So says the boy who plays chess?" Peter teased, moving his pawn, starting the game.  
Edmund scowled at him, before looking down and thinking hard about his first move. This was Peter, he was smart and had a lot of experience. They both had a lot of experience with wars. He couldn't let his guard down at all. He reached out and moved his pawn.

Peter didn't say anything, eyes roaming over the board.  
They both remained in silence as they played, nodding at very good moves, and teasing the other when stupid moves were made.  
They were still completely tied when Lucy and Susan came up with dinner.

"Hey, you two! Still playing? Is it still the first game?" Susan asked, placing the tray on the table next to Peter.

"Hmm, still the first game." Edmund muttered, eyes scanning the board.

"Well, stop playing! It's rude!" Lucy pouted, reaching over and plucking up Edmund's king. Peter was always white and Edmund was always black, so she knew it was Edmund's king she had just picked up.

"Hey!!!" Edmund called out, reaching over to get his king back, but Lucy just grinned and jumped off the bed. Edmund scoffed and jumped after her. Lucy cried out and ran over to Susan's side, using her as a shield as Edmund tried to grab her.  
Peter just laughed merrily as he watched his siblings chase each other.

"Honestly you two! You are going to make me drop the food! Besides, we know that Lucy would easily beat Edmund in a fair fight." Susan laughed, stepping out of the way of the two and moving over to give Peter his food.

"Sue! Whose side are you on?" Edmund glared at her, while Susan just gave him and innocent look. Lucy took her chance and tackled him to the ground, laughing. The two of them tumbled to the ground, limbs sprawled all over the place.  
"That's not fair at all!!" Edmund cried out in mock indignation.

"I always win, now let's eat!" Lucy jumped up and helped Edmund over to eat along side their older siblings.  
Peter and Susan just laughed and shook their heads.  
.........................

* * *

Peter sighed and yawned, leaning back against the mass of pillows behind him, closing his book and laying it on his lap. Now that his siblings had gone, going to rest themselves, he had time to think. He'd rather wish his siblings would have stayed, to keep him from thinking too much and worrying.

However, he wanted them to rest and in the end, he would have to think about the past few months sooner or later.  
A soft knock broke him out of his thoughts, and he felt his heart speed up, hoping that it was him that was coming to visit.

"Can I come in your majesty?" came a soft feminine voice. Peter sighed once again, depressed but called out for Melody to come in.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you sir, but I bring some tea. Queen Lucy said this will help you feel better in no time." She smiled gently, walking over and placing the cup full of tea on the table.

"Thank you Melody." Peter smiled, making to shift and fix the pillows so he could better drink the tea when Melody batting his hands away and helped him. Peter smiled gratefully at her.

"May I ask what it is you are reading, My Lord?" Melody asked, fingers grazing over the cover of Peter's book.

"Ahh, what I say about calling me that, just Peter is fine. It is one of Susan's book, that she thought would entertain me." Peter mused, picking the book up and giving it to Melody, before picking up the cup of tea.

"May I inquire what it is about….My….I mean, Peter?" Melody asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and skimming through the pages.

"It is about dragons, love, and rescuing the damsel in distress. It is her way of teasing me." Peter shrugged, enjoying the warm liquid as it warmth his whole body. Melody was unable to keep herself from laughing at that. Peter laughed along with her, because well, why not?

"What is all this laughter about?"  
"Henry!!" came the chorused cry. Henry raised an eyebrow and walked over to the two.

"Don't go fighting over me now," Henry smirked, plucking the book from Melody's hands, who glared at him and huffed.  
"I haven't seen you around." Peter inquired, watching amused at the interaction between Melody and Henry.

"Yes, well, I have been taking care of some lose ends for the King." Henry said, closing the book in time to see Peter's saddened eyes at the mention of the King. Melody's glared intensified as she yanked the book from his hands.

"Man! They never know when to keep their mouths shut." Melody grumbled, standing up and smoothing her skirt down.  
"What?! I just spoke the truth!!" Henry exclaimed confused as to what Melody was referring to.

"Out, Out! I'll deal with you later!! Let us leave our Lord here to rest!" Melody hissed, placing the book on the night stand and smiling to Peter, tenderly.  
"We'll leave you to rest, your majesty." Melody smiled gently before turning to glare at Henry.

"I apologize King Peter, my mouth ran with me. I shall come and visit tomorrow." Henry said, shooting nervous glances at Melody.  
"Not if you are going to open your big mouth." Melody snapped, grabbing him and pushing him out.

"Aslan! Woman! Be gentler with me!" Henry called out as Melody dragged him off.

"Take it like the man you are supposed to me!!" Melody hissed, storming off.

"Ay! Ay! My love, I didn't mean it!"

Was the last thing Peter heard before Henry and Melody walked too far for their voices to reach him. Peter just shook his head and laughed because, Melody and Henry made a cute couple. He wondered if they were already together or were still skirting around the subject. He really hoped Henry would wake up and ask Melody out or something. Maybe he would ask him tomorrow….

Peter yawned and placed the cup down on the nightstand and turned off the light. Yes, tomorrow…..  
..................

* * *

Caspian groaned, turning over to hide his face in his pillow. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Peter, and his baby blue eyes and soft lips.

He thought that having Peter back would mean he would be able to get some sleep, but no….not at all….  
He still could not stop himself from thinking of him all day.

He hadn't been over to Peter's room since they got back to the castle. He couldn't stop thinking about those lips on his….  
The way that Peter felt in his arms, so right…..so warm….

Caspian groaned into his pillow knowing that he wouldn't get any rest that night if his thoughts kept going to Peter and his….soft….lips…

Caspian rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling. His mind kept replaying Peter's death in his mind…he could feel his life slipping away, but then he could feel him against his lips. He couldn't….he had heard stories of Edmund dying in Peter's arm and Lucy coming in time to safe him. He wonders how Peter sleeps at night. How can he go on looking at Edmund without seeing his pale and death looking face. It seemed no matter how much he scrubbed at his hands, he could still see and feel the warm blood on them. His lips wouldn't stop tingling.

His emotions were all over the place. He wasn't even sure why he had kissed Peter for!! Just…he had died….  
Now that Peter was back….Caspian wasn't sure of what to do….he had loved Susan, he knew he had….he had honestly felt something for her.

However, he was sure that those feelings were gone, replaced with just friendship.  
These feelings he felt for Peter….were different…..he wanted to hug him, kiss him, needed to hold him and just…be in his presence….He needed to see him smile and laugh….at the same time, it hurt him to see him sad and sick….he couldn't bear it….

All this emotions were just too much for him at the moment….that and he was trying to make sure all of the followers of the witch were gone as well as rebuilding villages and helping all those who suffered.

Caspian sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He needed to see Peter, just see him breathing and alive. That was all he could do at the moment. He had to do it. He took a deep breath and got out of the bed, grabbing his robe and slipping quietly out of his room. He had lived there all his life, and it came in handy at times like this, when he didn't have to carry a candle to see. He nodded to the guards stationed at different intervals to Peter's room. He quietly slipped into the room, walking hesitantly to the head of the bed. Peter was looking much healthier and was regaining some color. He was glad for that.

For a moment, Caspian felt like Peter wasn't' breathing, panic rose in him as flashes of Peter's blood and dying breath ran through his mind.  
Peter's eyes fluttered opened, blearing up at him.

"Hmm?" came the groggy half asleep question.  
"Shh….go back to sleep, Peter." Caspian muttered. Peter sighed and smiled, eyes closing and falling back into a deep sleep.

Caspian sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Peter breath, before quietly slipping out and going back to his room. Peter was safe, that would have to do for now.

It had to do for now.  
...........................

* * *

_Peter whirled around at the sound of footsteps. There was a silhouette.  
"Caspian?" Peter cried out, running towards the familiar looking shadow. No matter how much he ran, he could not get any closer to the shadow.  
"Wait!!!" He cried out, but it was too late, the shadow was gone.  
"Peter!" Peter whirled around to see himself, holding Edmund's dying body. Suddenly, he was falling, pain searing through his body, warmth crawling from his stomach down his body._

He gasped, bolting up from his bed.

………………….

To be continued!!  
……………………….

How did you all like that? So it is just a tiny back set that Caspian is once again confused…. But come on, Peter almost died in his arms….can you say traumatic experience? So yes, Caspian has feelings, but what are they exactly? Poor Caspian, and poor Peter, tsk tsk….well, hope you all enjoyed!! Shall have more soon, hopefully! Review please and tell me what you think!! Much love!!


	20. Ch 19: While Time is Slowly Fleeting

This chapter is lame….I know….just trying to finish this and not lag it….but also, I feel sad because this story is close to the end….and I'm like….wha? maybe 5 chapters more before the end? Not sure….  
but either way…..this was just cause Aslan had to leave at some point and I love the siblings…. And I got a liking to Edmund as well….lol…..and Susan….who knew….

* * *

While Time is Slowly Fleeting- Anael  
Long since begun, nurtured years of dreaming  
And faith has spun an altered sense of reason  
As long as it's leading you, the mind will hunt the vision  
But time is slowly fleeting, it's fleeting from you  
And what can you do?

Define the sun: for each a different meaning  
And who to judge the light redeeming  
That warms us each contrarily  
Mine has shown me another state  
One that fosters precision  
But time is slowly fleeting  
So tell me, what will you do?

She can't take what you have  
She'll chase you and dare you to dance  
But your fate's in your hands  
In your unsparing will to surpass  
Your path is sacred and drives the fear away  
So if time is slowly fleeting, know it's His way

Well now's the hour for dreaming  
Time to seek my newest Eden  
I drift beyond to greet her  
In a kingdom only we share  
It's always wonderful inside of me  
To find the soul's been waiting  
And while time is slowly fleeting  
There's still so much here to do

……………………………  
**While Time is Slowly Fleeting**  
……………………………..

………………………………..

Peter groaned, turning over to his side and burying deeper into the covers.  
He didn't want to wake up. It was just going to be another long day, with Caspian avoiding him and no one allowing him to do anything.

He wasn't sure for how long he was bed ridden. It was really annoying.  
He knew they worried and he was thankful, but there was just so much he could take. Peter sighed and rolled onto his back, looking out at the window.

The sky was such a clear blue…..  
Peter sighed as he thought about his dream….

* * *

Caspian groaned, wanting nothing more than to sleep some more. He remembered the many times he skipped training when he was not King yet. He got into major trouble with his uncle, but he had been so tired from staying up the night before, reading.

Caspian sighed and groggily sat up, running a hang through his hair.

He looked out the window and smile softly. The sky was such a clear blue….  
…………………………….

Lucy wasn't sure what he was going to do about them.

Her brother was so stubborn, but oh so sweet and gentle but so rash too!!  
Lucy huffed as she brushed her hair, a frown marring her face as she pondered about the tension between Caspian and Peter.

They had all seen Caspian and Peter kiss!

Lucy was positive that Caspian and Peter should be kissing and holding hands and sharing their love for one another. She could not understand why Caspian was not by Peter's side.  
Well, she understood he had work, but this was ridiculous! He had not gone to see Peter at all!

She knew her brother was hurting and Lucy couldn't take it anymore. He was so sad and dejected and Lucy just wanted to shake Caspian.  
Lucy groaned and placed her brush down. Really, she did not know when it was that she became so violent.

"You've always been violent Lucy."  
Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Susan smiling at her, leaning against the doorway.

"Well, Susan, I did learn it from someone." Lucy grinned, standing up and walking over to join her sister.

"The boys, I told them you would turn out this way." Susan said, pushing Lucy gently forward.

"If I remember correctly, Sue, you were the one who got into all those, what did Lucy call them? Cat fights." Edmund said as he joined them on their way to breakfast.

"Edmund! I am a perfect lady." Susan cried with mock indignation. Indeed, she had gotten in a fight or two, but the girls had it coming. No one picked on her family. It was one of those rare times that her siblings got to see her lose her cool. It was rather entertaining and when Susan lost her composure, she went all out. Edmund and Lucy shared a look, before laughing, causing Susan to huff and glare at them.

"May I inquire as to what is so funny?" Caspian said as he joined them on their way to breakfast.

It made Edmund wonder just why the dinning hall was so far away. It was as if they were on some quest to get breakfast with the four of them walking together.

Lucy was just waiting for every one to just follow behind them in some type of parade. Maybe they would start skipping all the way to breakfast.

Susan just rolled her eyes and glared at Caspian, because for once, she may be Susan the Gentle, but Caspian was annoying her.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now, why have you not gone to see Peter?" Susan interrogated Caspian all of the sudden, stopping and placing her hands on her hips, waiting for the answer.

"I've been busy, Susan." Caspian answered, walking past her, deciding that maybe he would skip breakfast.

"Well, that went well Susan. Your people skills leave a lot to be desired, sis." Edmund said as he watched Caspian run away from Susan's wrath. He was sure that Lucy would be the first one to badger Caspian about Peter. Guess he was wrong about that.

"That was great Sue!!" Lucy grinned, launching herself at her sister and hugging her tightly. Sometimes, Susan came off as too cold and uncaring, but sometimes….she was really something.

Susan just grinned and shrugged, because well….she hadn't felt herself in a while…..  
Not since the war…..

Susan sighed and glanced over at Edmund, who was looking at her as if she was someone knew. She knew she had changed. She was really mature and yes….a stick in the mud sometimes…..

She smiled and hugged Lucy tighter.

"I think we need to get to breakfast." Edmund said, rolling his eyes and the display, but he really did love his family. Susan and Lucy shared a look, before smiling and following after Edmund.

* * *

Susan looked out of her bedroom window, watching as the birds flew out over the gardens.

She missed….well, she missed her mother. She missed her father.  
Susan did not miss the war that was a for sure.

Things here….well, they were different, that was for sure. The last couple of days have been such a blur.

Everyone have been busy making sure that all forces were captured, that Peter was well taken care of. People rushed on and about, villages were being restored, people were slowly going back to their normal lives.

Peter was getting better, she thanked Aslan for that.

Actually, where had Aslan gone? Susan hadn't seen him in a while, but she knew he was still around, well....not for long she was sure.....he would be gone in the blink of eye....

She had to go see Peter and make sure he was not dying of boredom. Susan knew he was not happy being stuck in the room for such a long time. She smiled softly and walked out of her room. She also needed to talk to Caspian. There was....just so much discussion and things that needed to be settled....Susan shook her head.

* * *

"Aslan?" Lucy muttered, walking over to stand next to the majestic lion. She had caught a glimpse of him from outside her window and hurried to follow him.

Aslan looked up and smiled at her, placing his head on her shoulder. Lucy sighed and relaxing into Aslan, hugging him tightly.

"Are you leaving?" Lucy asked, dreading the answer. She didn't like it, knowing that Aslan had to leave soon.

"Yes, my child, I will be leaving soon. You will see me again, remember that, alright?" Aslan said, pulling back and looking into Lucy's eyes.

It never stopped making Lucy feel comforted and happy, as if the world was right and nothing could go wrong. Yes, the feeling was overwhelming at times.

"Thank you for saving him." Lucy muttered, placing a hand on Aslan's mane, smiling softly, feeling her eyes tear.

"Do not worry, young one. They will both find their ways."

Lucy sighed and looked back to the castle.

"I want them to be happy, that is all." Lucy said, before turning back to look at Aslan.

"I know, child. Sometimes, love is a fearful thing." Aslan said, smiling and Lucy felt it. It was time, this was her last moments with Aslan.

"Thank you." Lucy muttered, while Aslan just raised his head and nuzzled her cheek, before walking deeper into the gardens.  
……………………………………

"Peter."

Peter groaned and turned over to see Aslan.

"Aslan!" Peter exclaimed, sitting up immediately. Aslan chuckled and walked over to him, sitting right next to the bed.

"Are you leaving?" Peter asked, hesitantly, already knowing the answer but having to ask either way.

"Yes, it is time for me to leave." Aslan smiled softly, because Peter was indeed a great brother and a great king. He was proud of his four children and how much they have grown. They were still children, and they have things to learn still, but he would always love them.

"Aslan, I…." Peter wasn't even sure what to say. Like always, he never knew how to address the lion. He was Aslan!

"Shh….rest, son of Adam. You will soon be back to health. Do not doubt in your heart, instead remember and understand." Aslan muttered, placing his head on peter's lap. Peter felt this intense relief and couldn't help himself. He hugged Aslan and sobbed.

He allowed himself to let out all the fear, pain, hurt, doubts. Every thing that was plaguing him, from Caspian's rejection, to the fact that he couldn't protect his siblings well enough. Everything that he was keeping bottled up, wanting to be strong.

"It will be alright, Peter. Sleep now." Aslan muttered, Dislodging himself and gently pushing Peter back, until he was lying down on the bed.

"Aslan…." Peter muttered, before succumbing to sleep.

Aslan smiled as he watched Peter, son of Adam, rest.

* * *

Edmund watched as Caspian paced in the hallway. It was late already, and Edmund was sure that Caspian had been pacing for about three hours.

It was a bit amusing to watch him pace around like a madman. He was sure if his sisters ever found out that he did nothing concerning this mess, he would never hear the end of it.

Sure, Caspian had rescued Peter and he wasn't a bad guy. Peter could do worst than Caspian, that was for sure. Sure, if Edmund thought too much about it, it was a bit uncomfortable to think about his brother and Caspian being together. He wasn't sure if it was because they were both men, and there was not a lot of that back home, that was for sure; or if it had to do with the fact that his brother liked someone in that way. It was his big brother, he just didn't get together with people.

Maybe he was just a bit jealous that Caspian was moving into his family. There was no reason to, but he couldn't help it.

"You really should just go up there and see him." Edmund finally spoke up, breaking Caspian's concentration.

"Edmund!"

"Yes, you've been pacing for hours now and I'm sure my brother is waiting for you to come visit." Edmund went on, leaning against the wall, seeming bored. He was Edmund, it was what he did.

"I…." Caspian was unsure of what to say. He wanted to see Peter, yes he did. He couldn't though. He just couldn't do it.

"Look, I do not know what it is that is wrong, but I'm sure that if you talk to Peter about it, it will get fixed. It is a lot better than just pacing here." Edmund went on.

"I really don't think-"

"Then don't think. Look, when I almost died, Peter did not leave my side for days…..actually…months….actually, I take that back, he still rarely leaves my side if possible. There are times in the night, when he would just stay up and watch me, making sure I was breathing. He doesn't know I know, so don't tell him. Point is, he was at my side all of the time. I've been by his side all of the time since he almost died, needing reassurance, the question here is, why haven't you?" Edmund said, because in the end, he was sure that was what it all came down to.

The first thought that had entered his mind was that he did not want to visit Peter, he couldn't bare it. Peter had died, but Peter had stayed with him through it all. Edmund knew he had to do the same.

"He would be there if it was you, you know? Think about that. Better make up your mind soon because Susan and Lucy…." Edmund trailed off, before turning around and walking back to his room.

He didn't stay to see if Caspian visited Peter. He was sure that Caspian wouldn't, at least not yet.

Edmund had given him something to think about and it was a start…..now it was really up to Susan and Lucy to give him the next push.

That is where he went now, to talk to them.

Peter had always been there for them and he needed to be happy. Caspian had a right to be scared and to not want to see Peter. Peter had almost died in his arms, but he wouldn't move pass that if he didn't talk about it. Peter was the best person to talk to about it, since Peter had held Edmund when he almost died.

Edmund sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe what a drama life was becoming.

He chuckled and knocked on his Lucy's door, knowing that Susan and Lucy would be there, probably scheming on how to tie Caspian up and taking him to Peter. He was not kidding either, they would really do that. He would be forced to help in the end…..because he would never do that willingly….really.

* * *

Caspian sighed as he leaned his head against the door.

Peter was on the underside, all he had to do was open the door.

He shut his eyes tightly, the images of Peter's death replaying in his mind. He gulped and tried to calm down, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't…..

............................  
..................................

To be Continued

What do you all think? Please review….  
Review help a lot in motivating me and inspiring me! Please!! Just a few more chapters more before this story over…and it's just hard to keep going when there are not a lot of reviews….but, whatever you all feel like doing, I still love you all!!!!!!! Thank you for reading! Hope to have a chapter up soon!! Bye!


	21. Ch 20: Without You Here

Alright, so I have no idea how to proceed with this chapter….  
I was not quite sure how far I wanted to take this story……and I think I am not too happy with this chapter….but I'm not too disappointed with it either….not quite sure….what do you all think?  
Also, here is the thing…..there are scenes and things that I want to happen in this Verse of mine….  
what I'm going to do, is have another chapter up, then an epilogue of some sorts….then have a separate story thing, where I put in random scenes and little vignettes that take place in this universe…..  
But I will not be making an actual sequel….sorry….but right now, I do not think it be wise to take on such an endeavor…..  
Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you all are looking forward to the last two chapters of this….story…..

* * *

Without you Here- Goo Goo Dolls

Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
A moment in your arms became the reason why  
And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness  
The only one I need until my dying breath  
And I would give you everything just to  
Feel your open arms  
And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here

And I'm trying to believe  
In things that I don't know  
The turning of the world  
The color of your soul  
That love could kill the pain  
Truth is never vain  
It turns strangers into lovers  
And enemies to brothers  
Just say you understand  
I never had this planned

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here  
Without you here  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here

……………………………………………..

…………………………………………….  
**Chapter 20: Without You Here**

……………………………….

"Do you know what she did while I was making my way to talk to his majesty?!" Henry cried out, exasperated. He slump down on the chair next to Peter's bed.  
Peter raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"I'm sure she only retaliated because you were a brute to her, like you always are." Peter chuckled at Henry's glare.

"All I said was that she needed to sleep more because she looked like my eighty year old grandma." Henry frowned, still trying to figure out what it was that he said wrong.  
Peter stared at Henry, before sighing and shaking his head.

"I think you are a lost case, Henry." Peter said, unsure of just where to go about helping his friend who just….well, said such awful things without thinking of their implications.

"What? I was being nice and showing that I cared for her by telling her to get some rest and not work too hard!" Henry huffed, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Peter pinched the bridged of his nose and prayed for patience.

This was going to take a few more hours, just like the past couple of days had been…..

* * *

Susan stared out at the window, watching as the clouds began to gather. It was going to rain soon.

She shook her head and moved away from the window, glancing at the door hesitantly. She hadn't spoken to Caspian yet. She wasn't sure if Caspian was right for Peter. She didn't want to cause Peter more pain than he had already gone through.

There was no other way, but to take a chance and whatever happened between Peter and Caspian, happened. Susan would be there for them either way.

Susan took a deep breath and stormed out of her room. She marched into Caspian's study and glared at him.

"We need to talk."  
Had Susan not been on a mission, she would have laughed at Caspian's shocked expression. However, this was an important conversation.

"How can I help you, Susan?" Caspian got over his surprised and regarded Susan, warily.

Susan sighed and sat down, staring at the deep shadows that haunted Caspian's eyes. There were bags under his eyes. He was looking so pale and old.

"Caspian, you are working yourself to death. Have you even been sleeping?" Susan began, leaning forward to get a better look at him. Caspian winced and sat back, smiling weakly at her.

"There have been so many things to take care of and deal with. There is no time." Caspian muttered, shrugging, hoping Susan wouldn't make a big fuss out of it.

"Oh Caspian, you know any one of us would help you. When Peter finds out, he is going to chew you alive." Susan admonished him, her eyes laced with worry and annoyance. Caspian didn't respond to that and just grabbed his quill and went back to work.

"Caspian." Susan sighed, reaching over and plucking the quill from his hand.

"No more, you will go to your room and sleep." Susan scowled, glaring at him.

"No, I'm not. You are not my mother." Caspian glared back at her, not in the mood to be mothered and messed with, especially not by Susan.

"Yes, you are. You are going to bed and getting some well deserved rest. Right now." Susan hissed, standing up and towering over Caspian.

Caspian did not want to admit it, but he was rather intimidated by Susan at that moment.

"Good. Then, after that is done, you will go and talk to Peter." Susan grinned triumphantly. This last part got a reaction out of Caspian, who immediately bolted up and refused to do such a thing.

"Caspian, you know how it feels, to see someone you love….someone you grew up….someone who had always been there for you…..to see that person….slowly die…..it is the most terrible experience….." Susan whispered, staring down at her hands.

She could still recall the feelings, the memories, of Edmund….of Peter…..as their lives slept away…..their pale faces….their blood…..

"The fear….of never hearing them laugh….of never seeing them smile…." Susan gave a broken laugh.

"It is the worst feeling Caspian….and I can understand why you haven't gone to see Peter. It is hard, the images never really leave you. You can't let that stop you. Now….every day, I make it a goal to do something to make sure I see that smile on their faces. I make it a goal to hear their voices, because it pushes those nightmares away. Go see him, Caspian. He is the one who pushes all of our fears away……he'll help you with yours as well." Susan muttered, looking back up at Caspian with a watery smile.

Caspian held his breath, because Susan had never looked more beautiful than at that moment. She really was beautiful, and who ever got to win her love would be very lucky.

"Susan…..I…."  
Susan just shook her head and hugged him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled softly.

"Welcome to the family Caspian…..but if you make him cry….." Susan left the threat hanging, before grinning and bouncing out of the room.

Caspian sighed and shook his head. He dropped his quill on the desk and made his way to his room. Yes, maybe he needed some sleep…..  
…………………………………………………………

"What is going on here?" Edmund asked as he watched Henry pace around, rubbing his arm vigorously, while Peter just laughed.

"Melody attacked me!" Henry cried out, while Peter just kept on laughing. Edmund looked from Henry to Peter, to back to Henry.

"Right, would you excuse us Henry?" Edmund decided to let the matter of Henry getting abused by Melody go. He wasn't sure he was ready to face such information; he was way too young for such knowledge.

"Sure, if you see Melody, don't tell her where I am." Henry said, before scurrying away like a scared mouse. Yes, Edmund was definitely way too young to get into the working of such a relationship.

"The two are rather amusing, don't you think so Ed?" Peter grinned, eyes shining with amusement.  
Edmund smiled as he saw that old sparkle return to Peter's eyes.

"Well, I do believe they need to be quieter about what goes on indoors….." Edmund clicked his tongue, in mock indignation which only caused Peter to laugh more.  
"Peter." Edmund spoke seriously after a few minutes of allowing Peter to calm down. Peter immediately sensed a serious conversation coming up and completely sobered up.

"Edmund?" Peter couldn't help teasing his brother.

"Caspian is haunted by you." Edmund sighed, unsure of just how else to breech the subject of Peter's and Caspian's relationship that was still non-existent if you didn't count that one random kiss.

Peter wasn't quite sure how to react to that statement.

"I'm sorry?" Peter was unsure of just what type of response that type of statement entailed.

"You almost died in his arms….." Edmund went on, because he wasn't the best person for this, but they both suffered through almost dying and seeing the other die. They had that understanding that they couldn't talk to with Susan or Lucy….

"You've almost died in my arms…." Peter muttered, eyes saddened as he thought back on all the battles they've been through. The first time….Edmund….they had all been so young….  
"He loves you." Edmund muttered, staring out the window. Peter stared at his face, memorizing his brother's features all over again. He could never get tired of looking at his siblings….every day was a gift…..another day he could spend with them….with Caspian……

"How do you know its love?" Peter asked, because not even he was sure of what he felt for Caspian. How could Edmund be so sure that what Caspian felt was love.

"I do not know what type of love, he feels for you, but I know he loves you in some way. The way he talks about you, the real fright in his eyes as he remembers how it felt to almost loose you completely. It changes a man…..just like it changed us….." Edmund spoke, voice soft as he watched it begin to drizzle outside.

"We had each other….the four of us….a family….we got through it together….." Peter pointed out, still watching as Edmund kept his gaze strictly focused outside.

"Yes….we have each other….but now….he has us as well…..we'll get through it….." Edmund stated, moving his sight back to his brother, allowing himself to feel at ease with the world.  
Peter smiled and relaxed back against the pillows.

"Yes….he has us now….we still have each other…..all we can do is wait……" Peter nodded and joined Edmund in watching the rain.  
…………………………………………….

Lucy knocked softly on the door but didn't get a response. Caspian hadn't been at dinner and he hadn't been at his study.  
Lucy quietly pushed the door open and made her way into the room. She placed the tray with Caspian's dinner on one of the tables, before reaching over to put more wood into the fireplace. It had gotten a little more chilly since it started raining. It wasn't freezing, but she rather not chance it, especially with Caspian being so weak and tired.

"Oh Caspian." Lucy muttered, as she reached his side. He looked so peaceful, but he still looked haunted and just so tired. He had gone through a lot as well, and he really deserved to give himself a break.

"Caspian." Lucy whispered, almost afraid to wake him up. She reached over and caressed his hair, wondering just what she could do with her two stubborn boys. Peter and Caspian……

Lucy sighed and shook ever so gently, Caspian's shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Caspian muttered, beginning to regain consciousness.

"Wake up sleepy head, I brought you dinner." Lucy muttered, not wanting to break the silence in the room. She went over and picked up the tray with food.

"What time is it?" Caspian muttered, yawning as he sat up and stretched. Lucy giggled at Caspian's sleepy look. His hair was all tousled up. He looked like such a little kid, it was endearing.

"It is past dinner, now you have to eat up!" Lucy scolded, taking the tray and placing it on his lap.

"Thank you, Lucy. Glad it is you and not Susan." Caspian muttered, taking the food eagerly.

"Susan wanted to come up, but I managed to convince her to come and hurt you some other time." Lucy piped up, sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Thank you, not sure how to repay you for that." Caspian chuckled softly as he began to eat.

Lucy smiled softly and watched Caspian eat. He looked so young, she sometimes forgot that he wasn't that much older than Peter.

"You know we all care for you." Lucy spoke up, breaking the silence. Caspian didn't say anything as he looked down at his bowl of soup.

"We have been here for a while now Caspian, do you think after all we have gone through, we don't consider you as a close friend……almost family?" Lucy muttered, voice soft and serene.

"Lucy….I…." Caspian was silenced by Lucy's raised hand.

"Caspian, Edmund has talked to you….Susan has talked to you……it is true that we want the best for our brother….however, do not fool yourself into thinking that we only speak with you because of him…..we are here for you….because we have gone through the same ordeal….we saw him dying….." Lucy went on, closing her eyes as she felt herself remember the whole ordeal, all over again.

"We were all there. We have experience many more close calls in the past….you know what kept us going?" Lucy opened her eyes and stared deep into Caspian's eyes.

"Family. We kept each other going. Family…..that is why were are here….that is why we talk to you and push your towards Peter…..because it is not only what will make Peter happy, but it is what will make you happy…..because look at you….you are not sleeping…eating…….we worry…not just for him….but for you too…." Lucy smiled softly, getting up from her chair.

"Lucy…wait…I….." Caspian wasn't sure what to say about that.

He hadn't had a family in a while. It felt good to be cared for…but how did you show gratitude….

"Caspian….we do not want to push you to do something that you are not ready for….but we want you to take care of yourself…..Peter will wait for you…. You know this….deep in your heart, you know that Peter understands….and that he is waiting for you…with arms open….because that is just how OUR Peter is like….now, finish eating, alright?" Lucy smiled gently and placed a kiss on top of Caspian's head, before walking out of Caspian's room.

Caspian felt his throat clog up as emotions swelled up in him.

………………………………  
"Good night, your majesty." Melody smiled, picking up the tray and shooting Henry a glare.

"Come, Henry. Let us leave his majesty to rest." She huffed, pushing him out of the room. Peter just chuckled as he watched them go.

He shook his head and pushed away from the desk. He had been walking from the bed to his desk now, finally happy to be allowed to get up. He would have seriously started killing people had he been made to stay in bed any longer.

Peter huffed and made his way over to the window, enjoying the smell of rain. It was a nice feeling, but he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he slept with the window open. He reached over and closed the panes, locking them.

He sighed and listened to the pit patter of the rain as it hit the window. It was a soothing sound.

He reached his bed and snuggled back under the covers. The fireplace was slowly waning.  
He was beginning to fall asleep when he heard someone come in.

"Peter?"

Peter's heart broke at the intense grief behind his spoken name. He sat up on the bed and looked over at the frozen figure.

"Caspian." Peter uttered the name, gently, comfortingly.

That was all it took to have the man rush over into Peter's arms.

Peter wrapped his arms around Caspian, giving him the comfort that only he could.

"Shh….I'm here….we all are…." Peter muttered, rubbing Caspian's back, soothingly.

"I'm sure you think I'm a girl." Caspian choked as he cried into Peter's shoulders.

"No, I think you a brave and strong man, who is slowly realizing that he is not alone in this world." Peter muttered, resting his head on Caspian's head.

Caspian remained quiet and closed his eyes.

"Every night….I saw you in my dreams….but you died….over and over again….." Caspian whispered.

"That day….the white witch almost killed Edmund….I felt like such a failure…..I was suppose to protect them….yet Edmund almost died….there are nights, till this day….when I wake up and

I have to make sure that Edmund is still alive….that Lucy is still alive…..that Susan is still alive……it hurts to remember….but it hurts even more knowing that they are alive and yet you are not with them……doesn't it?" Peter spoke, pulling away and wiping Caspian's cheeks.

"I cried many nights…..all the people that have died under my command…all the mistakes that I've made…..the many times my siblings almost died….. Sometimes, I wonder just why people followed me…..what made me so great….I have so many flaws Caspian…." Peter sighed and leaned back.

"No one is perfect Caspian….there is always things to learn out there….I have lived thousands of years….and I have not learned everything. I am still a kid." Peter smiled softly and ran a hand through Caspian's hair.

"You are not alone." Peter muttered.

Caspian stared into his blue eyes.

Caspian felt relaxed…he was free….

Peter was there, in front of him….he was alive and talking…..

Peter was not gone….Caspian hadn't been late……

"I am here." Peter seemed to read his mind, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"I know….now….I know." Caspian sighed, allowing himself to finally relax.

His shoulders slumped and he felt so light. For the first time in a long while….he felt at ease….

"Come…." Peter muttered, tugging Caspian forward.

Caspian sighed and allowed himself to be led back onto the bed.

"Let us sleep tonight….tomorrow, is a new day." Peter muttered, tugging Caspian under the covers.

Caspian smiled sleepily, unable to keep himself from placing a soft kiss on Peter's lips.

"You'll be here tomorrow?"

"I'll be here." Peter smiled, intertwining their hands together as they both fell into a deep slumber.

……………………………………

To Be Continued.

……………………………..  
What did you all think of that? Some Caspian angst because well, he does have his own problems…..ya know, to be fair….that, and I wanted to bring in more family oriented themes that have been going in the story….I mean, this is a romance story about Caspian and Peter…….but Caspian has had such a terrible experience and Peter is focused on his family….I just can't see this going any other way and making it stay true to my story so far…... so I'm hoping you all enjoyed this chapter…. I'm sorry if it was not what you all expected or wanted…… However, just two more chapters so bare with me!  
Thank you for all the reviews!! I look forward to more, especially since there are only two chapters left and I would really like to have your opinions!!


	22. Ch 21: Little Wonders

Second to last chapter…..the next chapter is the epilogue….which you guys can read next….since this last two are up at the same time….  
I apologize….for this two chapters…..I seriously….  
I found out my mom is sick and with college, I just feel bad that it has taken me this long and I just knew I had to finish this….for all those fateful readers and reviewers…..  
Enjoy this chapter.

Little Wonders by Rob Thomas  
let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over  
let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels

let it slide,  
let your troubles fall behind you  
let it shine  
until you feel it all around you  
and i don't mind  
if it's me you need to turn to  
we?ll get by,  
it's the heart that really matters in the end

our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain

all of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but i can not forget  
the way i feel right now

………………….

**Chapter 21: Little Wonders**

.,………………………………….

Peter groaned as he rolled unto his back, squinting as the sunlight hit his face.  
A bunch of giggles made him groan again because he just knew he was not going to hear the end of it.

"'mm?" Caspian grumbled, on the verge of waking up.  
Peter sat up and glared over at his siblings, who were grinning from ear to ear.

"Peter, I think it is time we had the talk with you." Susan said gravely, before bursting out laughing. Peter glared at her and threw his pillow at her.  
"What time is it?" Caspian sat up, groggily.

Peter felt himself flush at the sight of the disheveled Caspian.

"Caspian, we need to have a serious conversation." The three siblings chorused, having sober up once they knew Caspian was awake.

"Leave him alone, you three. We'll be down to eat in a few, alright?" Peter looked pointedly at them.

"Wait, you shouldn't be going down stairs yet, should you?" Lucy worried, but Peter just smile comfortingly.

"I have Caspian to help me down, if needed. Now off you three go." Peter shooed them out, but he could still hear their laughter as they walked away.  
Peter sighed and slumped back onto the bed.

"This has been an exciting morning so far." Caspian mused, looking back down at Peter.

"Isn't it always with them?" Peter mused, reaching up to caress Caspian's cheek.

"You are here." Caspian muttered, leaning into the touch.

"I said so, didn't I?" Peter grinned, leaning up to press a soft kiss on Caspian's lips. Caspian's eyes snapped open, his brown eyes peering into Peter's blue.

"Thank you." Caspian muttered, leaning down and pressing his lips to Peter's. It was a gentle kiss, lips just pressed against each other. It was a way to really realize that they were both there and that neither was leaving.

"Let's go eat." Peter smiled, pulling back and tugging Caspian out of the bed.

* * *

Edmund was tapping the plate with his knife, and it was annoying Susan to no end.  
"Edmund!" Susan snapped at him, while Edmund just glared back and kept on tapping his plate.

"Would you two quit it?" Lucy frowned, shaking her head at the antics of her two older siblings.

"What Edmund do now, Su?" Peter said as he walked into the dining room.

"Hey! Why am I automatically in the wrong?" Edmund huffed, while the others burst out laughing.  
"Good morning." Caspian said, eyebrow raised as he eyed the laughing siblings.

"Well, you two are not wearing each other's clothes." Lucy piped up as she eyed the two entering kings.

"Neither of you look overly tired." Edmund put in, pointing at them suspiciously with his knife.

"But, you two do look rather satisfied." Susan teased as her brother and Caspian sat down.  
"It really is too early for this, don't you three think so?" Peter sighed, but was unable to hide his smile.  
Susan, Edmund and Lucy shared a look, before looking back over at Peter, then at Caspian.

"What is it?" Peter frowned, noticing the look that his siblings were giving each other.  
"We are relieved that you are so much better, Peter." Susan started, smiling at him.

"We are also relieved, that you have gotten some rest and realized we are all here, Caspian." Lucy smiled over at Caspian.

"However, because we care for the two of you, we wish to discuss just what exactly it is that is going between the two of you." Edmund stated bluntly, which is why he was chosen to say that part.

Silence reign over the whole room, as Peter and Caspian were unsure of what to say. They glanced at each other, feeling a sense of panic rise in them. Everything was feeling too rushed….

"We do not want to know if you are boyfriends now, we do not want to know if you two plan to get married in the next ten years, we do not want to know that you two are so passionately in love….what we want to know, is just what you two are feeling, won't cause you two any pain….." Lucy muttered, seeing the panic and the confusion reign over their faces.

They didn't want any strict labels on their relationship, all they wanted to know, was that they knew and understood what was going on.  
Peter's eyes softened at that and he couldn't help but smile at his siblings. They never seized to amaze him, and just how much they cared for him.

"I, want to let you all now, that what I feel for your brother, is like nothing I've ever felt before. Not even when I had a crush on you, Susan, did I ever feel like I do now. Peter makes me want to wake up every morning, what that feeling is, I am still unsure, but I promise you, that I will make my best to make Peter happy if that is his wish." Caspian stated, face bright red, before he bolted out of the room and towards his office.

"Really, you three, look at what you did to him. He is going to age quickly if you three keep this up." Peter mused, his face equally bright red, as the words that Caspian said kept repeating in his head.

"We are your siblings, we are allowed to do these things for your safety, and his, of course." Susan stated primly.

"He really does care for you." Lucy said, placing a hand on Peter's arm.

"I know, I know." Peter sighed, leaning back against his chair.

"Then what is the problem?" Edmund raised an eyebrow, unsure of just why Peter wasn't rushing out into Caspian's arms…..which was something that Edmund would never ever think about ever again….

"I know he cares for me, and I care for him. I never really had a relationship and she doesn't count." Peter sighed, dejectedly.

"Peter, do you always have to complicate things for yourself?" Susan mused, getting up and going over to Peter's side.

"Yes, Peter, you seem to have made it a habit to play the martyr in every situation." Edmund sighed with an eye roll.

"I do not! I'm just saying….that….I'm not sure…just if I'm ready….if he is ready….of just what this will entail…." Peter pouted, which even caused Edmund to melt just a little bit.

"Peter, I'm sure Caspian is going through the same questions as you are. If this does not work out, it does not work out. Do not think about that, you have to try Peter, and not give up before you even start anything, because you believe it is the right thing to do. Besides, Peter, I do not think Caspian is one to take things sitting down. He will fight for you, you know that. I understand you are scared, relationships can be scary, but they can give you so much happiness too." Susan smiled, placing her head on top of Peter's head.

"Yeah, Peter! Caspian has taken the first step, right here, in front of us. He made it known what he wanted, and we know that you want to give whatever it is, a try as well. You are not alone, we are always here for you." Lucy said, leaning her head on Peter's shoulder.

"You are the Magnificent, so why don't you go over and stop Caspian before he decides to kill himself or do some other dramatic thing as he is prone to do…." Edmund said, taking a sip of his juice. The girls just shook his head while Peter chuckled, because Edmund would be Edmund.

"Thank you, for everything." Peter smiled at his siblings, because in the end, he would always have them. They were right, he was not alone and he had to give things a try. It was time to have a talk with Caspian….they'd done enough dancing around the subject, hadn't they?  
…………………………….

Caspian sighed as he sat back, staring up at the ceiling.

Waking up with Peter next to him was one o the greatest feelings in the world. It is true that he was still young, and that he did not know much of such things, but he felt very excited to try with Peter. The way that Peter's laugh made him feel light….the way that Peter's baby blue eyes melted him and made him feel all warm….

Caspian knew he had never felt like this before…..and they were so strong, it was frightening…..

Before, he hadn't been so sure as to what to do….or how to approach things….  
Now, after having Peter in his arms, Caspian felt himself gain the courage to try making their relationship…be that….an actual relationship.

"Hope I'm not interrupting you."  
Caspian couldn't help smiling at the sound of Peter's voice. He looked over at him and beckoned him over.

"Not interrupting at all."

"Good, because I believe we need to talk." Peter sighed, taking a seat in front of Caspian.  
Caspian felt himself grow nervous, his hands becoming all sweaty.

"Indeed, we do need to talk don't we?" Caspian leaned forward, his complete focus on Peter.

For the first time in a while, Peter felt nervous being the center of attention. Having been King had made it a lot easier to talk and be the center of attention. Now, it was so much different.

"I liked you for a while, Caspian. You are handsome and indeed, every women in the kingdom has a crush on you. Rightly so. However, it is not only that, but you are strong and you do not give up. You are not a quitter and you always put your people's well being before your own. That is very recommendable, not many have the strength and will to do such a thing. You are gentle but also firm when you need to be. You are also very stubborn and a workaholic; you can be very aggravating. However, that is what makes you Caspian." Peter started, beginning to relax and become less nervous as he spoke to Caspian.

"I honestly disliked you those first few days I met you, as I am sure the feeling was mutual. I came to respect you and understand and care for you. Coming back here, interacting more with you, made me feel for you, things that I've never thought I would feel. I care for you deeply, and I would sacrifice myself again, if it meant I could save you. I can't think of a future without you, to be honest." Peter smiled softly.

"If you are up to it, I would be willing to try and make a relationship between us work, because in truth, I rather kiss you than anyone else." Peter ended with a whispered, face bright red.

Caspian just blinked as he took everything that Peter had just thrown at him.  
He suddenly laughed and grabbed Peter's face, bringing him forward and kissing him.

"You are beautiful, and the only person to make me melt and feel like both stabbing myself and laughing at the same time. I dream of blue eyes and caramel colored hair. After getting one taste of you, I don't think I could ever quit you." Caspian said, still chuckling at Peter's bright red face.

"We'll give this a try Peter, and we'll see where this takes us. I'm just glad I am taking this journey with you and no one else." Caspian muttered, nuzzling Peter's cheek, who just sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying Caspian's touch.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing the three siblings.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they cried out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally, now we can host a ball and let the whole kingdom know that you two are together! It will be great!" Susan squealed while Caspian and Peter just stared at them like they had grown another head.

"Wait, what?! We are telling the whole kingdom!!!" Peter squeaked, immediately standing up.

"I think it is a perfect idea, that way everyone knows you are off limits!" Caspian said, standing up determinedly.

"Remind me again why I decided to be with you?" Peter shook his head amused.

"Because I'm sexy and charming?" Caspian smiled, going around the desk to stand next to Peter and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"….You have a point." Peter sighed dramatically, while his siblings were still yelling about the ball.

"Well, I am yours, as long as you are mine." Peter said, leaning back against Caspian.

"Now that I have you, I won't be letting you go." Caspian said, placing a kiss on Peter's temple.  
This caused the girls to aww and Edmund to roll his eyes.

* * *

"Peter, Lucy and Susan gave me these books that they said I'm not allowed to read until you've reached the age of 20, because if they find out that I've corrupted you before that age, they will castrate me…..." Caspian cried out, looking a bit pale as he came into Peter's room, carrying four books with him.

"Lucy and Susan won't actually-"

"Well, it was Edmund who said he would castrate me." Caspian winced at the thought.

"Alright, so Edmund would probably actually do it. However, I do believe that they don't have to worry about that since I highly doubt we be doing anything. After all, we barely starting in this relationship." Peter said, shifting over and patting the bed.

"So……have you thought us….you know?"

"Caspian go to sleep."  
"You've never done it with anyone else, right?"

"Caspian, if you do not go to sleep, I will kick you out of my bed."  
"You would actually kick me out?"

"yes."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Caspian sighed and rolled over to be on top of Peter.

"I love you."  
"I love myself too." Peter teased, caressing Caspian's cheek. Caspian just pouted.

"I love you too." Peter kissed Caspian, before pushing him away and curling around him.

"Now let's go to sleep."

"Sweet dreams Peter."

"Sweet dreams Caspian."

……………….  
To be continued

How was it? Well, hope you still want to read more and that you go on to the epilogue….  
do let me know what you thought of this chapter! Please!


	23. Epilogue: The Book Of Love

The Book Of love

The book of love is long and boring  
No one can lift the damn thing  
It's full of charts and facts and figures  
And instructions for dancing but

I...  
I love it when you read to me and  
You...  
You can read me anything

The book of love has music in it  
In fact that's where music comes from  
Some of it is just transcendental  
Some of it is just really dumb but

I...  
I love it when you sing to me and  
You...  
You can sing me anything

The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know but

………………..

**Epilogue- The Book Of Love**

…………..

Susan sighed as she stared out the window.

She really wished he was there, with her. She wanted him to take her dancing. She wanted him to hold her and tell her he loved her.

Sometimes, she really wished she could leave, just so she could see him. She didn't dare leave her siblings, she cared for them too much. They were her family and a lot more important, it didn't mean she didn't miss him.

Especially now with Caspian and Peter together, it made her feel a bit lonely. It would be best if he could come to Narnia, maybe if just for a bit.

"Su?"  
Susan turned around with a big grin.

"Hey, there you are! How was playing in the gardens?!" Susan said, immediately crossing the space to the door and picking up the little boy.

"It vas 'un!! Ayed on wing!" the little boy giggled, hugging Susan happily.

"I'm glad, are you ready to head back to Henry's mom's house?" Susan asked, placing the little back down but keeping a firm hold on his hand.

"Yes! Sue!" The little boy nodded eagerly.

"Alright, come Fernando, we'll take you back over there." Susan smiled, because it was true that she wasn't his mother. She was too young to take care of Fernando, but Henry's mom had space and time. She was happy to take Fernando, especially after learning how he had lost his family in one of the raids by the stalker ice witch, Crystal. Susan made sure to visit every day and take him out and help him with his studies. She was like a mother to him, and she knew he saw her as such. Had it been years ago, it would have freaked her out to have such a little boy see her as his mother, now….she felt proud of being such a person for such a cute, little boy.

"Come, Fernando, tell me more about the gardens." Susan smiled as she listened to Fernando prattle eagerly.

* * *

Caspian groaned as he looked through the guest list.

"Really? We need to invite that many people?" Caspian huffed, but he knew there was no going around it. He had to invite everyone or there would be trouble and disputes.

"Yes, but don't worry, we already received some letters that say they won't be able to make it." Peter sighed, shaking his head.

"Really? Why can't they make it?! What else do they have to do?" Caspian frowned.  
Peter just laughed because Caspian was never satisfied at times.

"Don't worry, just relax. This is suppose to be fun, so stop being grumpy." Peter stood up and kissed Caspian on the cheek, before walking out with the rest of the invitations.  
Caspian sighed and leaned back, just knowing this ball was going to be sooooo boring. He would have to talk about politics with everyone.

All he was looking forward to, was being with Peter….

Edmund was right….Peter did have him around his little finger, didn't he?

Caspian found that he really didn't mind so much…..

* * *

"King Edmund, would you please stop moving so much." the seamstress gritted her teeth.

"I am suffocating here and this is taking so long." Edmund snapped back.

"Ed! Let her to her work, and stop fussing. She would already be done if you stopped fidgeting." Lucy snapped at him, glaring for that was all she could do. She was also getting fitted for her gown.

"Yes, well….I still don't understand why I can't wear one of my suits that I already have." Edmund grumbled, but he remained still, much to the seamstress relief.

"Because this is going to be a great ball and you need new clothes." Lucy answered simply.

"Besides, that girl you met that one time we went to visit that duke, she is coming. Don't you want to look your best for her?" Lucy teased him.

Edmund just turned bright red and remained quite.  
In truth, he kind of did want to impress her; however, he was still way too young for such things.

……………………………..

"You are going to ask her to marry you?!" Peter cried out, eagerly.

"Maybe…." Henry shuffled nervously.

"That is great, Henry! She is so going to say yes!!!" Susan grinned, excitedly.

"You think so?" Henry glanced over at Lucy, because she was really the wisest and smartest of the siblings.

"She loves you Henry, after all that she puts up with, do you really doubt she will say no?" Lucy teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok…..I think I know when." Henry said, a lot more determined.

* * *

"I think Edmund likes Elizabeth, Antonio's sister." Peter said, looking down at where Edmund was practicing with Richard, Henry's brother.

"Antonio is coming?!" Caspian squeaked, standing up so quickly, his chair fell back.

"Yes, don't tell you are still jealous of him." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"No….wait, maybe just a little bit. You two seemed too friendly that one time you went to stay over. However, Isabella, his older sister…she never leaves me alone!!" Caspian groaned, picking up his chair from the floor.

"I'm sure things will be fine. She'll fine someone else to dote upon." Peter teased, glancing back out to check on his brother.

* * *

"Susan, would you go with me to the ball?"

Susan sighed and just stared at Richard.  
Richard was a great guy, he really was. He was handsome, funny, charming and very thoughtful. He was Henry's brother, so of course he would be a good catch. He was also her age, so that was good.

But Susan's heart already belonged to someone else. They could be friends, but nothing more.

"Richard, my brother is the one taking me to the ball. Also, I have told you before that all we can be, is friends. I am sorry, but my heart belongs to another." Susan smiled softly, placing her hand on his shoulder, before walking away.

She felt bad for breaking Richard's heart, but….her own heart was breaking for she was so far away from her own love.

* * *

"Caspian, stop pulling at the belt. Caspian, your hair is fine." Peter sighed, batting Caspian's hands away.

"If you don't hurry up, Susan will chew the both of us for being late. I am the one leading her in and you are the king, you cannot be late." Peter hissed, taking his wrist and dragging him along.

Both could hear the laughing and music of the guests. People had begun arriving and many were already there, in the ballroom.

It was time for the royalty to make its presence known.

"Finally, you two are here." Susan glared at them, immediately locking her arm with Peter's.

Edmund just shot them a look while Lucy giggled. Edmund was accompanying Lucy.

Right at that moment, every thing went quiet and the announcer took its place. It was time.

"Ladies and Gentleman, King Edmund and Queen Lucy."

Edmund offered his arm to Lucy, who grinned and locked her arm with his. He wore an emerald uniform, that was accented with black. It was complimentary with Lucy's emerald dress that had small black roses embroidered on the ends of the skirt and sleeves.

"King Peter and Queen Susan."

Peter and Susan shared a smile before walking down. He wore a navy blue uniform with accented reds, while Susan wore a red dress that was accented with navy blue.  
The four reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to wait for Caspian.

"King Caspian."

Caspian wore his royal robes that were a royal purple.

"I want to welcome all of you and hope you enjoy yourselves!" Caspian's voice rang out, getting lots of cheers from the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, Antonio, how was the trip?" Peter asked as he finally found his friend.

"Long and tiring, my sisters couldn't stop talking." Antonio chuckled.

"I know how that is." Peter nodded, before being whisked away by Lucy, to the dance floor.

* * *

"Edmund!"

"Elizabeth!"

"How are you?" Elizabeth smiled shyly, her red hair up in a bun.

"I am fine, feeling a bit constricted with these clothes, but how was the trip here?" Edmund smiled excitedly.

Not too far away, Susan sipped some punch and watched as her little brother interacted with Elizabeth. Her little brother had a crush, and that was so adorable. Edmund was always fussing about romance and love, but he wasn't a stranger to it. He had many girls chasing him around when they were kings and queens of Narnia. Of course, he would always be his little brother, no matter how old he gets.

"Queen Susan, may I have this dance?"

Susan sighed and turned to look at Richard. His black locks were combed back and he wore the black uniform of the military.

"Just this dance Richard, but we are still just friends." Susan warned, moving into the dance floor.

* * *

"Antonio, can you get your sister to talk to someone else?" Caspian huffed as he managed to scurry away from Isabella once again.

"She really likes you Caspian." Antonio chuckled, his dark brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yes, well my heart only belongs to Peter." Caspian sighed dreamily.

"You, my King, have it bad. Do not worry, though, Isabella knows it, she is just playing." Antonio winked at him, before moving away to get something to drink.

Caspian sighed in relief, before looking into the dance floor, seeking out his Peter.

He grinned when he saw him dancing with Lucy, who was looking beautiful. Caspian knew that if he didn't move Peter from Lucy, she wouldn't get to dance with any other guy. He'd heard stories of how Peter glared and threatened every man that dare speak or look at Lucy. It was endearing, and Lucy didn't seem to mind too much, after all, she had everyone around her little finger, but she deserved to have some fun without her big brother shooing every suitor away.

"Mind if I steal him away, Lucy?" Caspian said, winking at her as Peter just flushed.

"Of course not, my King." Lucy laughed, making a curtsy before rushing off.

"Hope you don't mind dancing with me." Caspian said, wrapping an arm around Peter's waist and holding Peter's hand in the other.

"Never."

* * *

"Can I cut in?" Antonio tapped Richard on the shoulder and asked for Susan.

"Of course." Richard bowed, kissed Susan on the hand, and mingled back into the crowd.

"Hello, Duke Antonio, a pleasure to see you here." Susan smiled at Antonio as they began to dance.

"I wouldn't miss seeing you again, Queen Susan." Antonio smirked, while Susan just sighed, tiredly.

* * *

Lucy peered over and watched as her brother Edmund danced with Elizabeth. He rarely danced with her, how come he danced with Elizabeth?

That really was not fair at all. At least her brother had found someone, she was happy for him. Of course, there was nothing but friendship at the moment, she knew Edmund had gone back to that mentality of romance being yucky. That was her word, not his of course, he said more about how he had no time for such things. Yes, her brother was growing up, again.

Lucy giggled to herself, before looking over at Susan, who had been dancing with Antonio but was now dancing with some other person. Probably another duke by the look of his clothes.

Susan, Lucy wondered if she missed her boyfriend, she probably did. Lucy sighed sadly as she thought of just how much Susan must miss him. At least she was having fun and distracting herself.

Caspian and Peter were dancing, eyes locked together, lost in each other. It was so beautiful and romantic. Lucy hoped she would find someone like that.  
Hopefully, someone who could stand Peter's protectiveness. Lucy mused, taking a sip of her punch.

"Queen Lucy, why all the way over here?" Richard bowed as he greeted her.

"Just making sure my family is enjoying themselves." Lucy smiled, motioning over to the dance floor.

"Ahh, well, this won't do. You have to be out in the dance floor as well!" Richard grinned, taking hold of Lucy's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

"This is cheating Richard!" Lucy laughed as she allowed herself to be led.

"I know if I had requested, you would have said no." Richard grinned, turning around and wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist.

"You, my friend, are incorrigible." Lucy shook her head amused while Richard just laughed.

* * *

Peter sighed and leaned on the railway, looking up at the moon. The gardens looked so beautiful and some people were already strolling in them. One of those couples was Lucy and Richard. He wasn't sure what this Richard wanted from Lucy, but Peter was keeping an eye on him. Lucy called Richard a friend, but Peter was her big brother and as such, was prone to being overly protective. Richard had been trying to win Susan's affection, and now he was moving in on their baby sister! Peter pouted, not wanting to think of how his baby sister was growing so quickly.

"Stop pouting, it is unbecoming." Caspian sighed, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist, resting his chin on Peter's shoulder.

"I look cute when I pout." Peter pointed out, causing Caspian to laugh.

"Yes, you do, can't argue there." Caspian nuzzled into Peter's neck.

"If you did, you wouldn't be sleeping with me tonight." Peter smiled, leaning back and tilting his head to the side, giving Caspian more room.

"Hmm, that is unacceptable."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Everything went well, see?" Peter smiled, curling under the covers.

"Luckily." Caspian sighed, joining Peter under the covers, slinging an arm over Peter's waist.

"Sweet dreams, love." Caspian muttered, pressing a kiss to the back of Peter's neck.

"Sweet dreams."

The end

………….

………………..

……………………………

……………………………………

I want to thank everyone who kept up with this story. I want to thank all those wonderful reviewers who kept me going and all of those who read and did not review, thank you to you too!  
I want to say that it saddens me to end this here….but I will prob have a story where I put events that take place in this universe……because there can never be enough Casper, right?  
I want to apologize for how long it took this to get out…I want to apologize if things got too rushed and if things got worst as it progressed….sorry about that….  
sorry for taking so long in getting the two guys together….  
I really hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it….  
I never thought this would ever get so many favs and reviews.  
please review and let me know, eh? and all those who read and did not review, please take the time to review now….now that this has ended!  
Yes, there will indeed be stories that will bring in the people here in the epilogue….am thinking of a jealous Caspian…..and a protective Peter as some snippets I'd be working on for this universe.  
I love you all and cannot thank you all enough.  
Will miss you all and love you all so much, maybe I'll see you all in the collection of stories, eh?  
good luck in life!! take care!


End file.
